Summer in Newport
by GranthamGal
Summary: A summer trip to Newport that takes place in 1894. Primarily Robert and Cora, but involves various other characters as the story continues along! The British invasion of America begins.
1. An English Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their original story-lines. Enjoy!

* * *

_Downton: May 1894_

"Robert...?"

Cora sat up in their dark bedroom and quickly realized it was still the middle of the night. She had been sleeping rather fitfully these last few days. It was just so hot in their room tonight, and when she had turned over for what seemed like the hundredth time, she found that Robert was no longer asleep beside her.

"Over here," he whispered.

She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dark room and saw that Robert had pulled a chair over to their now open window and was fanning himself rather forcefully with the book he had been reading earlier in the evening.

"Did I wake you, Cora? I just needed some air. It's stifling in here." He stopped fanning to look at her and wiped his brow before standing and returning to sit on the bed beside her.

"No, no. I'm not at all comfortable either, Darling. I've been tossing and turning all night. Was it this warm last night? How ever will we last through the summer?"

"Well, that's an English summer for you; we'll be lucky not to melt before September. If only we could get a blasted breeze through the window," he said with a frown. "I had half a thought to ring for Carson to bring some ice, but I suppose it would melt before it could be brought all the way up here..."

"Perhaps we should make some minor readjustments?" Cora smiled at him before looking mischievously at the pile of blankets on their bed and swiftly kicking them all off with a single movement of her legs. They both dissolved into a fit of laughter before collapsing on their pillows in resignation. Even without the blankets, their room was still incredibly warm and if the last few weeks of weather were any indication, it would likely be getting worse.

"Robert," Cora turned onto her side to face him before continuing. "Hear me out before you answer; I have an idea that I think perhaps could solve this predicament we seem to find ourselves in."

"Cora. I've already told you, we absolutely cannot have a swimming pool dug out behind the house. My mother would certainly not allow it."

"Robert! That is not what I was going to say," she said with a playful swat to his arm. "No, I have a much grander idea than that." Her playful grin worried Robert (as that grin usually accompanied her most elaborate ideas), but he said nothing as she paused for dramatic effect before revealing her idea.

"I think we should go visit my Mother in Newport for a few weeks or maybe even months."

"Cora-" he tried to interrupt but before he could answer, she forged ahead still enthusiastically trying to explain her master plan.

"Just hear me out, Darling. We could travel by steamer to New York and then be to Newport soon after. The sea is so lovely at this time of year, and there are just the most wonderful parties all summer long. Of course we would stay at my Mother's, she would just be over the moon at the prospect, and it would give Mary the chance to see America and visit with her Grandmother."

Cora was sitting up now, looking down at Robert expectantly, and already knowing her Mother's summer-house was likely the last place he would want to spend a few months vacationing. Yes, Robert was always diplomatic about these things, but after being married to him for six years, she could nearly always guess what he wanted to say before he actually said it. She held her breath, though, hoping perhaps he could still be convinced.

"Cora..."

Robert was about to tell her that perhaps the fall would be a better time for a trip, or next spring even, but looking up at her, her eyes so full of hope and excitement at the plan she had clearly given so much thought, he could not bear to disappoint her. After being married for six years, Robert too knew just about everything Cora was thinking, and he knew she would not have asked unless she really wanted to go. Perhaps Newport was not where he had envisioned spending his summer but if it made Cora happy it would be worth it.

"I think that does indeed sound like a grand idea," he said, smiling up at her. "Perhaps they will even have a swimming pool for you in America." Robert chuckled as his smile became more mischievous and he pulled her close to kiss her gently, feeling her sigh contentedly against his lips. Even though they were both quite warm, Cora settled happily into his arms before leaning back a bit to look at him once more with a slightly skeptical look.

"Do you mean it, Robert? Really, you want to go, truly?"

"Truly. If your grand plan gets us out of this room then I am all for it. Besides, Mary would be thrilled at the prospect of such an adventure, don't you think?"

"I do." Cora replied with a smile.

They both grinned at the thought of their little Mary who was fast asleep at the other end of the long hallway. Though she was only two, she was already quite the force to be reckoned with and was never one to turn down an adventure, much less the very grown-up prospect of traveling as a lady on a steamer to visit her Grandmamma (who had not been to Downton since her birth, years before). Mary would no doubt be excited by the news of their trip.

"Alright Darling, it's settled then. I will speak to Carson in the morning about procuring tickets for Mary's nurse and for the two us. I suppose we'll need my valet and your lady's maid as well? Perhaps you could write to your mama tomorrow to confirm some dates. I think we should travel sooner than later, lest we all spontaneously combust from this heat!"

"That all sounds perfect, Robert, thank you. But, I may have already mentioned some dates to my mother and she said she would be thrilled for us to come anytime." Cora kissed him once more before rolling out of his arms with a grin and fanning herself with his book.

"Oh, well then should I have you procure our tickets as well?" He asked, laughing at her careful planning. "I suppose we can just discuss everything you and your mother have planned in the morning. Shall we try to get back to sleep now?"

"Oh it's no use, I cannot sleep in this room." Cora was still fanning herself as she sighed before hopping out of bed with another grin.

"I've just had another grand idea, Robert."

"Oh?"

Robert sat up again to look at her, and as he did, he again noticed a mischievous flicker in her eyes.

"Yes. I think I'll fill the bath with some cool water." She said, smiling coquettishly at him. "Would you care to join me?" She grinned at him once more before tuning toward the washroom door and looking over her shoulder at him in question.

"The bath?" He repeated before blinking in realization and nearly leaping out of bed to follow after her. He tossed off his nightshirt and stumbled on the heap of blankets she had kicked to the floor earlier before grinning widely and calling after her.

"Cora, you've just had the most wonderful ideas tonight, Darling!"


	2. Readying For Battle

_Downton: May 1894_

_The next morning. _

* * *

Robert awoke to strong sunlight beaming through the still-open window in their bedroom. As he sat up and surveyed the "damage" from the night before, he couldn't help but chuckle. His book had somehow been flung across the room, Cora's vanity chair was propped up over by the window, there were several damp towels from the bath littered around, and every blanket from their bed was lying in an enormous heap on the floor. It looked as though the place had been ransacked!

"Heavens," Cora said as she stretched and moved to sit up. "I don't remember making such a mess last night."

"Neither do I. But then again, I was rather distracted later in the evening if I remember correctly," Robert replied with a grin, leaning in to kiss her.

Cora leaned forward into his kiss for a moment before she turned over and smiled back at him before getting out of bed. Surveying the same mess Robert had just been looking at, Cora began tidying the room up. She wouldn't normally clean the bedroom herself, but this was the last thing she needed the maids to see and gossip about. No doubt it would somehow get back to her mother-in-law, and she was the _absolute last_ person that Cora wanted knowing anything about how she and Robert spent their evenings. So, she moved around the room trying to clear away all the mess. She picked up the towels to move back to the bathroom and walked back out to pick up Robert's book up off the floor. Once everything was tidied up a bit Cora flounced back on the bed and curled her arms around Robert's neck with a wide smile as he pulled her into his embrace. She settled her head against his chest before speaking.

"Darling, I can't tell you how excited I am about the trip...but, Robert."She hesitated before continuing."Do you think you could tell your mother? I would invite her to tea and tell her later, but to be perfectly honest, I think you could break the news better than I...and…well she hates having tea with me."

Though Robert had no desire to tell his mother that he, his American wife, and their daughter (not son, as his mother always tended to point out) would soon be leaving Downton to spend several summer weeks by the sea in America, he knew Cora was right and that his mother was much more likely to behave herself in his presence than in Cora's.

No, his mother didn't hate Cora by any means, but she certainly had an edge around her, and still often threw biting comments in her direction. Cora continued to hold her own though, and six years later, Robert was still sure that marrying Cora against his mother's wishes had been the right choice. He would tell his mother about the trip; even though he was already dreading the conversation, he would do it for Cora.

"Cora, she certainly doesn't hate having tea with you." He replied gently. Robert, of course knew Cora was right, his mother did hate having tea with her, but he couldn't bear to confirm that fact. At least not before his own first cup of morning tea.

"But, I do need to go to the village after breakfast anyway, so I will stop by and tell her then," he said with assurance.

Robert had not planned on heading anywhere near the village that day (as he could already feel the heat from the strong sun and it was quite a long walk) but it was no matter. If it was going to make for a smoother crossing, a slight discomfort could be dealt with. Though his mother was not exactly a _slight_ discomfort, he could try to at least soften the blow. And, he could shield Cora from the barbed words she would likely have for the two of them.

"Oh, thank you Darling, that will be much better I think."

With that settled, Cora hopped out of bed and rang for her breakfast, giving Robert a quick kiss on the cheek before he disappeared into his dressing room to ready himself for the immanent battle.

* * *

After breakfast Robert set out toward the village. He had explained their plans to Carson, who assured him that everything would be taken care of in a few days, and now all that was left was to break the news to the Dowager Countess. The morning had begun on such a happy note but as he walked along the long dusty path toward the village, it inexplicably seemed to be darkening by the minute. By the time his mother's house was in sight, the feelings of discomfort that had cropped up at the onset of his walk suddenly seemed to be exponentially larger. Though Robert considered himself to be a rather well-adjusted man who was quite good at managing the affairs of Downton, there was still nothing else in the world that could incite a panic inside him quite like the task of having to break bad news to his mother.

Their trip was certainly not bad news for them, and after spending the morning thinking it all over, and telling a very excited Mary, he too was rather excited at the prospect despite his initial reservations. His mother, though, would not be nearly as excited. With Rosamund settled in London now, he knew she would be put out by the thought of being the only family member left at Downton for several weeks during the hottest season, and more than that, she would never understand why Robert would want to leave at all; especially to visit his in-laws in America. She would no doubt blame the entire plan on Cora.

As he walked up the gravel path toward the dark wooden door, he suddenly had to fight an incredible urge to turn and run all the way back to Downton. No, he was a grown man, The Lord of Grantham, no less. He would not and absolutely could not shy away from confronting his mother!

Perhaps, though, she wouldn't be home. As he knocked cautiously on the door, he was rather ashamed to admit that he was silently praying she had gone out for the afternoon. Unfortunately though luck was not on Robert's side that afternoon and as he sat in his Mother's drawing-room waiting for her to appear, after he was let in by the butler, he felt beads of sweat beginning to collect at the back of his neck. Was it too late to run?


	3. Showdown at the Dower House

Violet Crawley, The Dowager Countess of Grantham, considered herself to be quite good at reading people. Often, all it took was one good appraising look for her to discern exactly what a person wanted to say to her or was thinking about her. Her son was no exception to this little talent of hers, and as she entered the room and took appraisal of her fidgeting, slightly off-looking son, she knew he either needed something or was going to tell her something she likely did not want to hear. It was the very same look she had been met with countless times during his youth. It usually preceded some exclamation such as _"__I broke a vase," _or, _"I__ was the one who took Rosamund's doll." _And somewhat more recently, it was the very same expression he had come to her with when he declared that he was going to marry Cora Levinson, and _"__nothing you say can change my mind."_ So, Violet knew with absolute certainty that there was something Robert needed, it was just a matter of extracting the details. _  
_

Violet paused for a moment more before breaking the silence of the room and startling her son. "Robert, I don't usually have the pleasure of having you at my little cottage for tea. Though I suppose if you wife invited me to take my tea with her, I would see you more frequently at Downton."

"Mama!" Robert turned around in his chair and looked up at her, unsure of how to respond since judging by her tone she clearly knew he was there to deliver some sort of unpleasant news.

"Yes, well I was in the village and I thought I would stop by for tea. I...I'm sure Cora would enjoy seeing you for tea more. She...she was just saying that very thing to me this morning, in fact!"

Violet raised her eyebrows at her son before responding to his rather blatant lie. "Oh did she, Robert? I find it surprising she has time to consider anything other than her _ghastly_ scheme to have a swimming pool dug on the grounds of Downton!"

"Mama," he began with a sigh, "I have already told you several times, Cora does not actually want to have a swimming pool at Downton. She was simply being humourous when she mentioned that at dinner last week."

"Some humour," Violet sniffed. "The next thing we know she will suggest throwing a party to celebrate the Fourth of July!"

"Mama!" Robert interrupted once more before his mother could get in another jab. "I did not come here to discuss Cora. Now shall we sit for tea?"

"Oh Robert. I am leaving in a few minutes to pay a call to Lady Anne MacNayer. Clearly you came here to tell me something. Come out with it so you can get on with whatever it is you do these days when you are not thinking of ways to trick your mother into believing you actually came here to sit for tea."

Rather stunned by the speed with which his mother had seen through his façade, Robert cleared his throat before attempting to formulate a coherent reply.

"Well Mama," he started off rather assertively, "I do indeed have something to tell you. I will be taking Cora and Mary on a trip in a few weeks. We will be gone for a good part of the summer, I think."

"Oh? And where will this little trip take place, exactly?"

Violet already knew what he was going to tell her. He would not have looked nearly as nervous if he was about to name any other place on the continent, but unfortunately Violet knew exactly what was about to stumble out of his mouth.

"Well uh...Newport...in America," Robert said with a cough, sadly attempting to muffle his answer.

"Well, what a charming idea Robert. How ever did you come up with the idea of taking your family to such an exotic locale?" Violet chuckled with obvious sarcasm. "I hear the Americans walk by the sea barefoot these days. Now have you ever heard of anything so primitive? I should think you would be so excited to expose Mary to such _culture_," she said, emphasizing the last word with a particularly strong note of sarcasm.

"Oh, Mama," Robert said, straightening up. "Please, please do not make this more difficult than it must be. We will only be gone for a few weeks, and I'm sure they do not walk on the beaches without shoes." As he considered that particular thought, though, he couldn't help but shudder with vague disturbance at the idea.

"Robert, be sensible. Will you have Downton run by some rogue footman whilst you are traipsing carefree across the colonies, or were you planning on letting your dog run the place? I didn't run Downton for thirty years simply to watch it be sacrificed to the frivolous ideas of your foreign wife."

"Please Mama, I wish you wouldn't say those things about Cora," he pleaded quietly. "I have made the decision to go, and go we shall. Carson will be left in charge of the house and I plan on having a very nice time with my lovely wife and our daughter." With that, he turned and began heading for the door, unwilling to engage in further argument, though he knew Cora would be unhappy to hear that his mother was so against their trip.

Violet watched, frankly a bit surprised that he had stood up to her, and stood still for a moment before calling out to him. "Just a moment, Robert."

"Yes, Mama?"

Violet walked over to the entryway and took a deep breath before placing a hand gently on his arm and continuing. "You mustn't listen to everything I say, my dear boy. Go. Go to America with your family and I will make sure Downton continues to run smoothly."

"Thank you, Mama," Robert said with a smile. And with that, he again began to turn out the door.

"Oh, and Robert," his mother called out to him, "please do give my regards to Cora's _charming_ mother. You know how wonderfully she and I got on the last time she was here," Violet added with one last sarcastic smirk.

Robert simply grinned indulgently at his mother one last time and put his hat back on before stepping back out into the stifling heat. With his mother's blessing, Robert practically bounded down the walkway of the Dower-House to head back home to give Cora the good news: The battle had been won.


	4. Interlude in the Library

By the time Robert made it back to Downton and wandered into the library looking for Cora, he was thoroughly drenched in sweat and quite exhausted from his walk back from the Dower-House. Mercifully, he did not have to look any further because he happened upon Cora, who was speaking to Carson, in the middle of the library.

"Yes Carson I am quite sure," he heard Cora say before she noticed him walking in.

"Robert! What on earth happened to you? You look as though you are about to pass out!" Cora gave him a once-over glance and frowned slightly before walking over to the table to pour him a glass of water.

"Oh, it's nothing Cora. I've been to see Mama, and I came straight back here afterward," he said with a smile as he took the glass she held out to him.

Cora's eyebrows rose hopefully, and she cautiously asked: "So you told her then? I suppose she is quite put out by the idea."

"Quite the contrary, Darling. In fact, she said she would look after Downton while we are away."

"Oh did she?" Cora looked incredulously at him. She could not believe her mother in law agreed to their trip without so much as one well-timed joke about Americans and their ghastly lifestyles. Over the last several years, the tension between them had cooled considerably, but there was still nothing Violet seemed to enjoy more than referencing some aspect of America and disparaging it for a laugh. But, she was far more reasonable with Robert, and so perhaps he had truly gained her approval.

"Well in any case this is excellent news, Darling. Did your mother also offer to walk the dog while we are away?" Cora laughed and grinned at her husband, who was still trying to catch his breath.

Robert rolled his eyes playfully and was about to respond when he turned slightly and realized Carson was still standing there, silently as ever.

"Oh, Carson! So sorry, I forgot you were here," Robert said with a chuckle. "Is everything shaping up for our crossing?"

"Yes, your Lordship. I was just informing Lady Grantham that I have been down to the village to set everything straight and the itinerary and tickets will be here in a week. You can make your crossing the week after next." Carson paused, clearly still wanting to say something, but he was unsure of whether or not to continue.

"Is that all, Carson?" Robert sensed that Carson was holding something back, though he hoped it was nothing too serious as he was quite ready to dismiss him and spend the afternoon celebrating with his wife.

"Well My Lord," he said, glancing at Cora before continuing, "Before you arrived, Lady Grantham advised me that you will not be needing your valet nor her lady's maid to accompany you both on your trip." Carson explained carefully, looking to Robert to confirm what he had been instructed.

"We won't be needing them? Cora, why would you tell Carson that?" He asked, looking at her skeptically. "How can we expect to have a proper trip without a single servant accompanying us?"

"Well, Darling. I was going to explain all this to you later." Cora began to explain quickly and felt her cheeks blush slightly, as she was rather embarrassed at being questioned in front of Carson. But, Robert was looking at her expectantly and so she smiled through her flushed expression and continued to explain.

"You see, when I wrote to my mother several weeks ago about us coming for a visit and asked if she minded housing the two of us, Mary, Mary's nurse, and two or three servants, she wrote back saying of course we were all welcome to come, but it was absolutely unnecessary to drag a caravan of servants all the way with us when she has perfectly capable staff already at the house. Besides, it is just my Mamma at the house, so tending to us will give her servants a bit to do!"And with that, Cora stopped and looked up at her husband, waiting for him to chastise her.

"Well," Robert said, sitting down on the nearest sofa and placing his glass on the table beside him, "I suppose it would be unnecessary to bring along so many people if your mama insists on us using her staff. And in any case, I would hate to muddle with your careful plans, Darling," he added with a smirk.

It was moments like these that Robert was most glad he had married Cora. Though he was raised to make every and any decision that affected the estate and his family, Cora's initiative had saved him from countless headaches and more often that not she had far better ideas than him. He had no clue how he would have survived married to someone who never voiced an opinion or offered an original thought. Very thankfully indeed, he had married Cora who had opinions and voiced them with comforting regularity. He looked back at Carson before continuing.

"Carson, please follow Lady Grantham's instructions, and do let her Ladyship or I know if you have any further questions regarding our trip."

"Very good, Milord," Carson answered before turning and heading out of the library. Once out of the library, he allowed a faint smile to pass through his usually stoic appearance. His Lordship and Lady Grantham may have began as a rather odd pair, but moments like the one he had just witnessed made him quite proud to work for the Crawley family; quite proud indeed.

Back in the library, Cora smiled at her husband before walking over and sitting down on the settee beside him. She laced her fingers through his and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger against his smooth skin for a moment longer than she normally did. He squeezed her hand lightly in response and she rested her head on his shoulder as they both relaxed in the quiet room.

"Robert, I do think we will be just fine the three of us, and Mary's nurse of course. But, the next time you want to chastise me like a schoolgirl perhaps you could do it in private rather than when Carson is around?" Cora giggled lightly and leaned in to kiss her husband's cheek once more, to confirm she was simply joking. But as Cora's words registered, Robert's eyebrows shot up and he turned so quickly that she moved her head off of his shoulder and they were facing one another again. Taking pleasure in his surprised face, she gently stroked his arm and leaned in as close as she could without actually kissing him. He responded by closing the small gap and kissing her for a long moment before breaking away and answering with a boyish smile. "Certainly, Darling. I will keep that request in mind."

"Good," she said with a grin before leaning in once more. To Robert's further surprise (and utter delight), Cora swung her legs up underneath her on the sofa and then shifted herself right into his lap before leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

"I think the library is private enough at the moment, Robert..."


	5. Last Day at Downton

Downton, May 1894

* * *

Two weeks had passed in a blur at Downton. The staff was readying for the departure of the family and Robert and Cora were readying themselves for the crossing as well. Though everyone seemed to be moving a bit slower with the summer heat, the house was indeed more active than it had been in weeks, with everyone trying to shore up the estate before the big crossing to America.

That afternoon, Robert sat in the library going over some paperwork he wanted to finish before their crossing the next day. Servants fluttered in and out of the library every so often with various last-minute questions as he sat at his desk trying to focus, but he soon found that his mind kept wandering to Cora and Mary, who were both upstairs likely doing something far more interesting than the paperwork in front of him. He wiped his brow with a handkerchief yet again trying to fight off the heat of the library, but it was just no use, and for the first time in his life he was actually ready to leave Downton for a while.

In an act of sheer coincidence, just as his thoughts wandered to Cora and Mary again, Cora glided into the library holding Mary on her hip, wearing a concerned frown. Frankly, Cora looked rather cranky, and Robert was a bit afraid to inquire as to why, so he just smiled as she walked over to him. Luckily, she spoke before he had to.

"Robert-" she began, but before she could continue, Mary interrupted.

"Papa!" She shrieked in excitement, before wiggling out of Cora's arms and toddling across the room to where Robert was sitting. Momentarily forgetting Cora's facial expression, Robert grinned widely as Mary ran across the library to him, and he scooped her up into his lap.

"Hello my little darling, I see someone did not want to take their afternoon nap," he said smiling down at her. "Are you very excited for our trip to see your Grandmamma?"

"Yes, Papa!" She exclaimed with an excited giggle before resting into his embrace.

"Good," Robert answered, brushing the damp curls out of her eyes, "your mama and I are quite excited too," he said, looking up at Cora. She had still said nothing but was wearing a rather pained expression as she watched him and Mary.

"Cora, what ever is it?"

"Oh, Robert." She began again, but looked down at Mary before continuing. "Mary, Carson is just outside the Library. Would you like to say hello?"

Mary hopped out of her father's lap excitedly. "Yes!" She said, before beginning to rush out of the room. Carson, who had heard the exchange from outside of the library, dutifully entered in an effort to give the couple a moment alone to speak privately. He grinned happily upon discovering little Lady Mary running haphazardly toward the doorway. Mary stopped abruptly and waved excitedly at Carson.

"Why, Lady Mary!" Carson said feigning surprise, "Would you like to take a walk with me to the kitchen? I believe Mrs. Patmore has just made some chocolate biscuits."

Mary squealed happily before looking back at her parents who smiled indulgently and nodded their approval before she took Carson's hand and led him out of the library.

When they heard the door click behind them, Cora turned her attention back to Robert.

"Robert. We have a problem; Nurse Russell's mother has died."

Robert frowned slightly for a moment. Why on earth would Mary's Nurse's mother impact them?

"Well Cora, that is quite sad. Did you want me to offer our condolences?" He asked, still wondering why Cora looked so upset.

"No, Robert you don't understand," Cora answered, frowning more deeply. She wants to leave immediately for Scotland to be with her family." Cora paused to see if Robert understood what she was trying to tell him but of course he did not, so she sighed before explaining further.

"She cannot come with us to Newport, Robert. She is leaving this afternoon to be with her family."

"Oh..." Robert said quietly, finally understanding." He looked at Cora, unsure of how she wanted him to handle this development. "Well, can we get another nurse to care for Mary for the time being?"

"Robert!" Cora exclaimed, looking near tears, "we are supposed to leave tomorrow morning. By the time we could telegram London, or even Ripon for a replacement it would be too late and no one else at Downton is trained as a baby nurse." Cora sat down beside him resignedly as he took in her words. As he looked at Cora, he realized she thought that he would want to cancel the trip without a nurse to bring along. Thinking for a moment, Robert was not sure what other choice they had, but he couldn't bear to be the one to say it. Cora turned and looked at him again.

"Just say it, Robert. You think we should postpone the trip."

"Well, Darling," he began carefully, "What do you think would be best?"

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose we should but I was just so looking forward to it. I haven't seen my mama in so long, and I had written to some of my old friends. But I suppose they will all be there in a few months," she said with a slight sigh. Robert didn't respond so Cora took his hand and looked at him hopefully before continuing.

"Oh, Robert, would it be awful of me to still want to go? We could care for Mary until we reached Newport, and then my Mother could get us a nurse as soon as we arrived. How hard could it be to travel with one little girl? And besides, what kind of mother am I if I cannot even handle our daughter on my own?"

Robert raised his eyebrows at the prospect. Though he and Cora loved Mary deeply, and he spent nearly all his free afternoons sneaking up to the nursery to see her, or taking her out on the grounds, they had never had to care for her without any help. Early on when she was first born, Cora did try to do most of the work (saying something about not wanting someone else being closer to Mary than she was) but over time, and with his mother's influence, Cora's stance had softened and she had allowed Mary's nurse to pick up a great deal of the work. Robert was a bit embarrassed to realize he had never really cared for his daughter alone. Though this sort of thing just was not done, Cora did have a point. How difficult could it be caring for one little girl for a week, confined on a steamer no less?

"Alright, Cora. We can handle it."Robert finally answered, though still a bit unsure. "You're right, how hard could it be without a nurse for a few days. Besides, how often do I have the two of you all to myself?" He said with a smile.

Cora let out a shriek of excitement (much as Mary had done moments earlier) and jumped up to pull Robert into a hug. "Oh Darling, I can't tell you how pleased I am," she said while holding him close, "it will all be just perfect..."

* * *

Finally retired for the evening several hours later, Robert and Cora moved around their bedroom chatting quietly and readying themselves for bed. Robert sat up flipping through a book while Cora finished brushing her hair at her vanity. Everything had been packed up for the trip, and in a matter of hours they would be off to Newport. Cora finished and climbed into bed, smiling warmly at Robert, who closed his book and set it on his nightstand. As they settled into bed and turned on their sides to face each other, Cora reached for Robert's hand before speaking.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate all of this, Robert. I know Newport is not exactly your ideal travel destination but it really does mean so much to me," she said before moving even closer to him to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I am sure we will all have a lovely time," he said with a smile.

Before he could continue his thought, Cora smiled flirtatiously back at him as she moved her hands up to cradle his face and captured his lips in a much more passionate kiss. Robert in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled himself over so he was now hovering above her. He paused for a moment, thinking he heard something out in the hallway, but as Cora pulled him down rather forcefully on top of her, he quickly forgot the noise, and quite frankly, did not care to investigate it!

Robert groaned with pleasure as he felt Cora's hands sliding lower but just as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck, they both opened their eyes suddenly aware that someone _was_ outside their door, and from the sound of it, fiddling with their doorknob. Before their realization fully set in, the door clicked open revealing Mary standing in the doorway in her long nightdress carrying one of her dolls.

"Mama…?" Mary called hesitantly into the room.

Utterly horrified, Robert practically leapt away from Cora and fell right out of their bed as he did so. It took all the strength he could muster not to cry out when he hit his head on the nightstand as he tried to pick himself back up. Completely bewildered, he stayed on the floor for a moment, rubbing his head and reaching for the robe he had discarded moments earlier. Cora, who had jumped out of bed just as quickly, but luckily with more balance, looked down at him with a mixture of embarrassment and slight amusement before rushing over to Mary.

"Mary, darling, what ever are you doing out of your room?"Cora asked worriedly, as she reached the door and scooped Mary up into her arms.

She peeked out into the hallway to make sure no one else would be wandering in, before clicking the door shut (making sure to lock it) and walking back over to the bed, where she sat and placed Mary beside her. Robert meanwhile had picked himself up off the floor and was now standing next to the bed, wondering how on earth his night had just taken such an unromantic turn.

"It was very dark in my room, Mama. Dolly was afraid," Mary explained as she looked up at her mama with a frightened expression. Her chin quivered in upset and she clutched her Mama and her doll very tightly. Then, as she looked around her Mama's room, she realized Papa was there as well.

"Papa!" Mary said, immediately brightening, "this is Mama's room. Were you afraid too?"

" …Uh, no…I was just helping Mama with something before bed, Darling," he answered rather uncomfortably.

Cora couldn't help but let out a giggle in response to his explanation, and she looked up at him with an apologetic smile before looking back down at Mary. Though she knew she should probably bring Mary back to the nursery, looking down at her small daughter who had wandered all the way here with her dolly in tow, she just couldn't bear to do that. Without her nurse, Mary was all alone in a dark room on the other side of the corridor and so it was not all that surprising that she had set out to find her mama. Mary was nothing if not determined and one night out of her bedroom certainly could not do much harm. Cora patted Robert's side of the bed and motioned for him to come back and sit down. She moved Mary over a bit so she was now lying down in the middle of the bed, and Robert sat down as well as well, though he still looked perplexed by the whole situation.

"Mary," Cora began, "would you like to stay in my room tonight? I was a bit lonely before you came, so perhaps you and dolly could stay?"

"Alright, Mama!" Mary answered contentedly while letting out a yawn and settling back into the heap of pillows beneath her. Cora pulled a sheet over Mary and brushed the messy curls off of her small forehead before speaking again.

"Darling," Cora continued, now looking at Robert, "perhaps you could stay in my room tonight too; incase Mary and I get frightened here by ourselves?"

"Yes, Papa too, Papa too!" Mary exclaimed.

"Of course, Darling," Robert said, as he relaxed and settled back into bed. "I would be happy to stay, but only this once." He replied with a smirk as he winked conspiratorially at Cora.

Though his mother would likely have a stroke if she happened upon them, Robert couldn't help but feel anything other than blissfully happy as he settled back into bed and Mary swung her small arm around his waist, snuggling up against him. Over her head, he looked at Cora, who had pulled the light sheet over them all, and smiled with familial pride before watching her turn over and drift off to sleep. As he lay awake in bed waiting for sleep, he listened to the soft humming of Cora and Mary's breath. Though Mary's doll was now wedged between the two of them and was pressing into his side, he didn't really mind. He was just happy to see her and Cora sleeping peacefully. He chuckled quietly, as he wondered why on earth he thought caring for Mary alone would be difficult. Clearly, they would have no problems when their trip began in the morning. How could they?


	6. The Lucania

The next morning Robert awoke to a dull aching in his side. As his eyes blinked open in confusion and he rolled slightly on his side, he realized that at some point during the night he had rolled right on top Mary's doll and had apparently been sleeping in that position for quite some time. As his eyes adjusted to the light and he gently placed "Dolly" on the floor beside the bed, he saw that Mary was still fast asleep beside him, with her hand clutching the edge of his pillow much like Cora always did in her sleep. Robert sat up, careful not to disturb Mary, and as he did so he saw that Cora was sitting in the chaise longue on the opposite side of the room watching him and Mary with a rather content look on her face.

"Good morning, Darling." Robert whispered as he cautiously extricated himself from the bed, again, careful not to disturb Mary. He smiled at Cora who was still just watching him with a smile, and walked over to her and leaned down so he was level with her before kissing her good morning.

"A good morning, indeed." She answered with a smile after breaking away from his kiss.

She paused for a moment before looking over Robert's shoulder at the bed to confirm that Mary was still asleep, before grasping the collar of Robert's nightshirt and gently tugging to pull him atop the chaise alongside her. He happily complied and settled down next to her.

"I'm sorry our last night at Downton didn't go as planned," she whispered in his ear before leaning in and kissing him softly. She leaned back and smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting as close as she could. Robert moved slightly so they were laying comfortably side by side and he rested his head on her chest as they lay in the silence of their room. Before long, they heard stirring coming from the bed. They both sat up and stretched, watching as Mary sat up with a grin on her face and wild curls covering her forehead. Immediately, she clambered out of bed to run over and join her parents.

"Good morning, Mary." Robert said as he picked Mary up, kissed her forehead, and set her between them on the chaise. "You know what today is, don't you?"

"Our trip, our trip…on the big _BIG _ship!" Mary exclaimed with excitement shining in her eyes. As she answered, she hopped up so she was standing on the settee and she clapped her hands in excitement. With that, both Robert and Cora laughed and smiled at one another before standing and stretching out the last of the morning drowsiness.

"Well my darlings, I think I will go get dressed seeing as we have a very big day ahead of us. I trust I will see you both soon in the dining room for breakfast?" Robert asked with a grin before kissing Cora quickly on the cheek and wandering toward his dressing room.

"We will be down soon," Cora called after him, before turning her attention back to Mary, who was still standing atop the chaise longue jumping around and looking quite excited.

"Mama is going to get you dressed today, Mary. But first I need you to be a bit patient while I get dressed; can you do that for me, Darling?"

"Yes, Mama," Mary answered with a slight frown, plopping down on the chaise longue and looking back up at her Mama.

As she smiled back at her small daughter, who was the picture good behavior that morning, she thought, just as Robert had the night before: how silly she had been to worry about taking a trip without any help with Mary. Clearly, it would be much easier than she had thought it might be. But, just as she had that very thought, Mary jumped off the chaise with a devious grin, giggled at Cora, and began running out of the room yelling at the very top of her lungs:

"Going to America today!"

And with that, she bounded out of the room and disappeared squealing down the hallway. Before Cora could react, Robert peeked back in the room looking rather bewildered.

"What on earth was that?" He asked.

"That...was the beginning of what I foresee becoming a very long day," Cora answered with a frown before rushing out the door, still wearing her night dress, in quick pursuit of Mary.

Cora did not catch up to Mary until they had both reached the main hall. Mary was running wildly around the room giggling and shouting things as Cora sat on the bottom step, trying to pull her hair back into a braid and catch her breath. She had stopped shouting for Mary to stop when they had reached the main hall; it was certainly bad enough she had been outrun by a two year old; she didn't need the servants gossiping about her being unable to control her daughter too.

Luck was not on Cora's side that morning, though, because just as Mary flung her last hair ribbon across the foyer, The Dowager Countess entered the house, flanked by Carson. She looked around the room at her granddaughter flailing around and her daughter-in-law panting on the stairs.

"Heavens."

The Dowager Countess paused for a moment. There were just so many snide remarks she could make in the present situation; it was too difficult to choose just one. She paused for a long moment before turning her attention away from her flailing granddaughter and looking to Cora.

"Good morning, Cora. I see you're preparing Mary for Newport?"

Cora, who had reddened and hissed at Mary to stop, was now standing with a still-flailing Mary in her arms. She did not respond to her mother-in-law's greeting though she did make an effort to salvage a bit of her dignity. She managed to make it over to the entryway where they were standing before Mary lunged out of her arms again and headed toward the stairs. Unable to contain a groan, Cora turned and was about to run after her, when she saw Robert heading down the staircase.

"Robert, grab her!" Cora cried, abandoning any sense of propriety in favor of stopping the utter madness that had ensued.

"Mary! What ever are you doing to your poor Mama?" He asked as she began running up the stairs.

Unfortunately, Robert was no more effective than Cora and Mary ran giggling right past his outstretched arms before disappearing down an upstairs hallway. Robert had no idea whether he should run after her, and as he looked down at Cora for a direction, he saw his mother looking positively giddy and still standing in the entry way. He knew instantly that he would be hearing this story told over holiday dinners for years to come. Defeated, he let Mary go and continued on his way downstairs.

"Good morning, Mama" He said as he trudged down the stairs, like a child about to be chastised.

Once he reached the entryway, Cora quickly excused herself, hurrying up the stairs after Mary. He could swear he heard her muttering very unladylike sentiments under her breath as she rushed away. That was confirmed when seconds after Cora disappeared down the same hallway, he heard her shout _"Mary! Stop this right now!"_ Followed by the sound of someone running down the hall and then the slam of door closing.

"Robert!"

Violet had been watching the madness unfold in front of her and had been rather enjoying it, though she knew it could not possibly last much longer. So, breaking into a smirk, so interrupted the silence of the hallway. "I was concerned that Cora's mother would be a bad influence on our little Mary. I see now, I have worried unnecessarily, as clearly you have her under control. Tell me, why are you not in your night-clothes as well?"

Robert rolled his eyes with a sigh, not bothering to answer. He knew no answer would sufficiently silence his gleeful mother and so it was just easier to let her have her little fun. There was no one who enjoyed saying _I told you so_ more than his mother did.

Violet chuckled at her flustered son before allowing herself one last remark. "Perhaps Cora is readying you for the culture you are about to be treated to. But, I shall say no more," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I simply came to say goodbye to the two of you and Mary. As I think the show I was just treated to will be sufficient in keeping your memories very much alive for me while you are away, I shall take my leave and let you...deal with that," she said, gesturing with a frown toward the stairs. She kissed Robert on the cheek, and turned to leave before turning back one last time before she reached the door.

"Have a safe crossing, My Dear. And remember, Robert. I have warned you about the Americans!"

* * *

Several hours and a very long carriage and train ride later, Robert, Cora and Mary stood in Liverpool on the long dock in front of the large ship they were about to board. The RMS Lucania which would reach New York in 7 days. They had brought four rather large trunks and Mary's baby carriage along with them, and so they were not traveling light. The crowds seemed to jostle them from every angle as they tried to head toward the ship. The servants from Downton had taken their leave once they reached the dock, and so now they stood alone as Robert tried to make sense of all the paperwork and tickets. They were still standing a distance away from the ship when Robert turned around to ask Cora for help, but she was rocking a sleeping Mary in her arms and already looked quite exhausted herself. He patted her shoulder and motioned toward the entrance of the boat to get her attention without disturbing Mary.

"Yes, I know we have to board, I can't carry all this myself though" She snipped sarcastically. Robert opened his mouth to reply but thankfully, a porter arrived to take their cases and they were led onto the ship. They were led down one of the first class hallways and made their way toward the room, Cora clutching Mary tightly, and Robert rather awkwardly pushing Mary's empty carriage behind her. If only his mother could see him now, he thought to himself. One of the porters stopped abruptly in front of a door labeled #12 and reached into his pocket for a key to unlock it. Upon entering, Robert looked around. For a first class room, it seemed rather small. Certainly smaller than the expansive hallways and countless rooms of Downton, at least. But, though it was small the room did seem rather comfortable. The bed was a respectable size and was covered in expensive looking pillows and throw blankets. A small sitting area was sectioned off in the far end of the room, and close to the bed was a small washroom that would be more than adequate for the three of them. Robert smiled at the porter, pleased with the room, but as he looked over at Cora, he knew she did not quite share the sentiment. Before he could inquire as to what was wrong, Cora looked around and spoke.

"There is supposed to be a baby's crib in here. Where is Mary to sleep?" Cora asked, as she frowned and looked down at Mary, who was thankfully still sleeping peacefully in her arms.

One of the porters assured them one would be brought up, and then they took their leave. They were told it would be two hours before dinner would be served so as soon as the door closed Cora walked over to the side of the bed and placed Mary down very gently in the center and covered her with one of the blankets. Utterly exhausted, Cora removed her hat, letting it flop to the ground, and lay beside Mary for a moment before calling to Robert, who was sitting in the corner studiously looking over their itinerary.

"Darling, look at that later. Come sit, you must be exhausted...even if you didn't carry all of my bags." She said with a smirk.

Cora did look utterly exhausted and had been snipping at him all afternoon so, without protest, Robert put all the papers down on the dresser and lay down on the opposite side of the bed. Cora had placed Mary right in the middle of the bed, though, and so he moved her over so he could lie down more comfortably.

"You'll wake her," Cora whispered in a harsh tone.

"Sorry. I only moved her a bit, see?"

After settling comfortably into his own spot, Robert reached over Mary's head to Cora's and ran his hand soothingly over her hair for a few moments before she drifted off to sleep. Just as he felt his own eyes closing, he heard the blankets rustle beside him and felt a tugging on his shirt sleeve. He opened his eyes, only to see Mary staring up at him. Silently hoping it was a bad dream, he smiled faintly at Mary who was still silently looking up at him.

"...Papa?" She whispered.

"Yes, Mary?"

"Are we in America now?"

"No, Mary. We are on the ship in our room, Darling." He said, whispering back.

"The ship?" She repeated, her eyes widening in clear excitement. Suddenly, and before Robert could stop her, she sprang up with a squeal and turned around to pat her mama rather forcefully on the arm.

"Mama!" She cried, no longer in a whisper, "Mama!" She repeated herself, while tapping Cora's arm again. "On the ship, ship, _ship_!" She yelled out, emphasizing the last word, before scurrying out from under the covers completely and jumping up and down on the bed.

Cora's eyes had cracked open and she glared at Robert before sitting up and watching Mary dance around the bed. "You just had to move her."

Robert was about to apologize and attempt to settle Mary back down, but the sudden wail of the ship's horn reverberated through the entire room, causing Robert and Cora to jump in surprise and Mary to squeal louder in excitement. That was it. They had officially left the dock.


	7. Out at Sea

A few hours later, on their way out of the grand dining room, they had run into some acquaintances from London. The Websters were a few a few years older than them, and had two little girls of their own. Robert had known Sir Benjamin Webster socially for years, and they went to the same club in London. They had grown up together, though he and Robert had never been very close; he was known to be boisterous and rather pushy, traits Robert neither had nor appreciated in others. Coincidentally, though, the Websters were on their way to New York for a few weeks, and were likely heading to Newport later in the summer. They explained their summer plans as they chatted and the three little girls played a few feet away from their parents.

Robert had never been _particularly_ fond of Benjamin Webster and quite honestly, he found him to be very full of himself, and he most certainly lived up to the ambivalent reputation he had in London. Further, and more concerning for Robert, he always seemed to glance at Cora for a moment too long. But when he offered for Robert to accompany him to the smoking room for a cigar, Robert _was_ tempted to go and relax a bit. He had most definitely underestimated how trying it would be to care for Mary while also constantly worrying about Cora, since he was now their only source of protection outside the safety of Downton.

"Well…" he considered the offer for a moment as Sir Benjamin eyed him with a smirk. But before he could answer, Cora frowned and shot him a warning glance that he knew was not to be tested. As much as he was tempted, Cora's look brought him back to the reality of the situation. Robert really could not justify leaving Cora alone for hours with Mary when she had already been taking care of her all day.

"I would like to, but I really must head back to the room. It's been quite a day." He said, smiling at Sir Benjamin with an apologetic grin.

"You sure, Robert? Why, even Laurel here is going off to the ladies lounge for the evening," Sir Benjamin chuckled, motioning toward his wife, who frowned at her husband's little dig.

"We have Mary." Cora interjected.

"Yes, really. We must be going." Robert added, picking Mary up from where she was playing behind him with the Webster girls and handing her to Cora.

"Well, Cora I am impressed," Laurel said, raising her eyebrows rather patronizingly. "You certainly are _brave_ traveling without any servants. I am going to drop the girls with their governess for the night now. We normally don't even bring them to dinner!" She continued, with a satisfied smile.

"Yes. Well, I am an American." Cora said, shortly. "Robert, shall we?"

"Right, of course, Darling." He smiled obligingly once more at the Websters before shaking Benjamin's hand and heading out of the dining room after Cora and Mary.

"I hope to see you soon, Robert. And Cora, you too." Sir Benjamin called after them. Cora turned and waved at them once more as she followed Robert down the hall.

Robert and Cora let Mary walk all around the ship with them in the hopes of tiring her out so they could all get some rest, but when they finally returned to the room she was still chattering about how big the ship was, and asking if she could she play with those other girls again soon? And then, as soon as they opened the door, Mary had rushed in asking to open one of the cases to retrieve her doll. Robert obligingly opened the one he assumed her doll would be in as Cora began unpinning her hair and removing her jewelry to place on the dresser. Cora looked around the room for a moment and suddenly, as if she had awakened from a fog, she looked over at Robert with a frown.

"There is still no crib in here, Robert."

Her tone suggested that it was his fault, but he had no desire to spark an argument, so as diplomatically as possibly, he said he would go straighten it out right away. She really had not been in the best mood today, he thought. He left Cora and Mary to get ready for bed while he wandered around the ship looking for someone that could procure a cradle, or perhaps a ride back to Downton.

Nearly an hour later Robert returned to the room without a crib. He had looked all over before finding a porter to go check with a steward who finally reappeared to explain that regretfully, a message had been mixed up and there was not an extra crib aboard, even for The Earl of Grantham's daughter. Though he had a strong desire to shout various profanities at the top of his lungs in frustration, Robert contained himself and trudged back to the room to face the wrath of Cora. When he clicked the door open, though, Cora was curled up on the bed fast asleep, still wearing her dinner dress.

Robert smiled at his peacefully sleeping wife, but then as his eyes wandered to the corner of the sitting area he saw Mary who, to his absolute horror, had emptied the trunk he had left open for her to retrieve her doll from. The case did not have her doll but rather some of Cora's clothing for the trip, and Mary was busy playing dress up with what appeared to be Cora's most expensive gown and shoes, while sitting atop a large pile of various other things she had taken out and discarded on the floor.

"Papa!" Mary called out as she noticed her father's return. She looked quite proud of herself and waved her little hand at him as he took in the sight before him.

Robert, unable to contain himself any longer, stamped his foot like a child in anger, and began yelling at Mary, who was still sorting through Cora's jewelry.

"Mary Josephine Crawley, what do you think you are doing? That is _not_ what I told you to take from the cases. How _DARE_ you disobey me! This is absolutely not how a young lady behaves! Do you think your Mama will be happy to see this mess?"

As soon as he stopped, he immediately regretted it; he never _truly_ yelled at Mary, and from the look of extreme upset on her face, he could see he had frightened her. Her chin began to quiver and she started to wail on the floor, still wearing her Mama's dress. Robert, filled with guilt, picked Mary up quickly and began a flood of apologies, but she only cried louder and louder. By this point, he was pacing back and forth, frantically apologizing to Mary while trying to settle her, but it was too late, and Cora was now awake and sitting up on the bed watching him with a pained expression. He looked over at her regretfully and was about to start a flood of apologies to her as well but she cut him off.

"Oh Robert," she said with a sigh, "give her to me, please."

Happy to be relieved of calming-down duty, he quickly handed Mary over to Cora, who carefully removed the dress from her sniffling daughter and wiped her face with a handkerchief that had been resting on the nightstand. She sat on the bed rocking Mary gently for a few moments before resting her in the middle of the bed. Mary had calmed down and looked over at her papa with eyes full of regret.

"Sorry, Papa." She whimpered quietly.

Cora and Robert both sat beside her and Cora kissed her forehead before Robert spoke.

"It's alright, Darling. We are all a bit out of sorts today. In future, you must ask before touching your mama's things, though. Understood?"

Mary nodded and hugged her papa tightly in apology.

"And you are in luck, Mary. As a special privilege for traveling, you get to spend the night in Mama and Papa's bed again." He said (inwardly cursing the ship staff who couldn't find one blasted crib).

Mary hugged him even tighter and finally relaxed into the bed. After a few short moments, she was asleep.

"I'm going to leave her in her dinner clothes," Cora said quietly as she stood up. "I don't want to wake her again and it doesn't matter much anyway. Can you help me with my corset, please?" She asked, looking at him with a much softer look than earlier.

"Of course," he said with a breath of relief. He had been sure she was going to throw him off the deck after he returned without a crib, but thankfully Cora seemed back to her normal self. Or perhaps, she was just too tired to yell at him, and would do it in the morning, but at this point he really did not want to ask.

After a few moments they were both dressed for bed and settled in on either side of Mary. Mary had stretched herself out, so that Robert and Cora were forced out to the very edges of the bed, both nearly falling off.

"Well this certainly is not going to be as romantic a passage as the one we took to see your parents before Mary was born." Robert chuckled quietly.

Cora hummed in agreement, but did not say anything else so after a few moments passed Robert assumed she had fallen asleep. He was about fall asleep as well, but just as he turned over and adjusted his pillow he felt Cora move more pronouncedly and threw the blanket off of her.

"...Robert?" Cora whispered rather loudly as she sat up quickly.

"Cora, what's wron—" he began, but she cut him off.

"Robert, I think I am going to be sick..." she said before hopping out of bed and rushing into the washroom, flinging the door closed behind her.

A moment later he could hear Cora getting sick from behind the door, and though he was slightly embarrassed to admit that it made him a bit nauseated himself, he knew he couldn't just leave her alone in there. She likely did not want him in there witnessing whatever was going on, but he relit one of the candles on the bedside table and cautiously entered without knocking, anyway. Cora was hunched over the sink and looked horrified as he entered unannounced.

"Robert, I don't want you to see me like this!"

Cora protested weakly before leaning back down and getting sick again. Robert tried to keep calm in this very unfamiliar situation but he truly had no idea what the most dignified thing to do would be. So instead, he decidedly abandoned whatever his social teachings were telling him to do, and just did what felt set the candle down on the side of the sink and gently rubbed Cora's back and gathered her hair away from her face as she hunched over the sink, panting slightly. They stayed like that for a long moment until he felt Cora's breathing even and her shoulders relax. He had another idea, and went back to the room where there was a wash basin and pitcher full of water. He wet a small towel and returned to Cora, to wiped her face and neck before handing her a dry handkerchief he had brought as well.

"I can't leave you in here, Darling." He said with a worried look, before smiling slightly. "You insisted we travel without any servants, so unfortunately for you, I am all you have at the moment." He said, gently teasing her.

"Or, luckily for me." She answered quietly before taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. "Thank you," she said looking up at him. "I think I am alright now. Just give me a moment and I will be right out."

He left her in the washroom and moved around the room doing a few things before she came back out. He poured a glass of water and set it on the side of the bed for her, alongside a fresh handkerchief he found in his dinner jacket pocket. Then, ever so gently, he moved Mary over to the far left side of side of the bed.

"Do you need anything else?" Robert whispered as Cora came out of the washroom looking a bit better.

"No, no I'm alright. I suppose I forgot how awful sea travel can be on one's stomach," she said with a slight shrug.

"I've made some minor adjustments," Robert said, motioning toward the bed. "This way you can be close to the washroom, or if you want some water. And don't worry, I moved her _very_ carefully this time," he said, gesturing toward Mary.

Gratefully, Cora hugged him close and kissed his neck, just resting in his embrace and breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne before releasing him. Robert got back into bed, this time in the middle, before pulling back the blankets so Cora could get in too. Once she did, she shifted close to him and rested her head on his chest as he stroked her arm soothingly. They laid like this for a few minutes, but Robert could tell she was still not asleep, and so he fought off his own sleep and continued to hold her close; every so often, leaning in slightly and kissing her forehead.

"Robert?" She whispered after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"Just so you know..." she said with a pause, "I think you would make a very excellent lady's maid. And you are much more handsome than my current one." She said with a quiet giggle before reaching up to touch his cheek and kiss him softly.

"Well...I am pleased to hear that I am of use, your Ladyship." He said teasingly as he returned the kiss, tentatively though since he was not convinced she was feeling better already. He kissed her once more before stopping himself, remembering that they were not alone. He settled for pulling her close to him instead.

"Robert...?" She whispered once more.

"Yes?" He asked, pulling back slightly.

"I love you, Darling." She said quietly before snuggling into his embrace and closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Cora."

As Cora drifted off to sleep, at the end of what had indeed been a very long day, the ship slowly floated closer and closer to America; and the journey _had_ really just begun. Robert lay awake for a few more minutes, drinking in the peaceful silence of the room. For the first time that day, everything was quiet. Cora was still pressed against him, and Mary had turned in her sleep so she too was facing him, with one of her little hands clutching the edge of his pillow. He turned to look down at her and could not help but smile. Before Mary had come, he had no idea what sort of father he would be. His own father had been kind, but distant, and always more focused on Downton itself rather than the people who inhabited it. Laying there, looking at Mary though, he felt the overwhelming feeling that everything was working out quite well. He may not know how to comfort her every time she cried or even how best to push her stroller, but he would certainly always do his very best—for her, for Cora, and for himself.

The life he had now was one he could never have imagined years earlier, but as he had realized over the last several years, that was not a bad thing at all. Thinking back to his life only a handful of years ago, it all seemed so insignificant now; the mad parties, the seasons in London, and the countless societal graces he had to fulfill. He had a family to take care of and a purpose now; Cora and Mary depended on him, and he could not imagine his life differently, but more specifically, he could not imagine a life without them.

Now as he lay there, one arm still gripped around Cora and the other now around Mary, who had snuggled in closer to him, he knew he was lucky, quite lucky indeed.

He looked down at Cora one more time and pressed a kiss to her cheek. As he settled back into his pillow more comfortably, a thought occurred to him. Certainly, it was nice spending time with Mary and Cora and having a chance to be on their own with her, but perhaps Cora wouldn't mind a night off with him before reaching New York? He certainly missed spending time alone with her—in and out of their bedroom—and it would be nice for them to be alone for just a little while.

By the time he woke up the next morning, he had come up with the perfect plan, and now had six more days to execute it before they reached America. With a little luck, he thought, he just might be able to pull it off.

* * *

A/N: If anyone is interested, the Lucania was in fact a passenger ship in the late 1800's, and there are some photographs available online via a quick google search. Also, I think the Websters will re-appear later in the story...


	8. Plans, Preparations, and Picnics

It was day six on the Lucania and it was finally time for Robert to put his surprise for Cora into motion. The last several days had passed rather uneventfully. Cora had recovered after the first night, and they had spent their days quietly wandering the ship with Mary or in the on-board library, reading while she napped in one their laps. But they were all getting a bit anxious to be on land again, and he could tell Cora was quite excited to see her Mother and be in the house where she had spent so many childhood summers.

Robert _was_ somewhat anxious to get off the ship, but knowing what he had planned for the evening ahead, he was not quite ready to come ashore just yet. He _was_ very ready to spend some time alone with Cora, though. It had been a long six days; seven if he included the last day at Downton, and he was ready to rectify that. Robert did not consider Mary to be any sort of burden, nor did he normally consider himself to be an impatient man; but after six—or seven—long days, it was all he could do to restrain himself around his wife. Everything Cora said and did seemed to ignite a stronger desire in him. Even simple things like watching her pour her tea in the morning or unpin her hair at night had become taunts of what he could not have—and what they could not do presently. Yes, all that would be rectified very soon though, as it was just about time for the grand plan to begin.

The three of them had spent the afternoon in their room, and it was just approaching evening. Robert was sitting on the bed already dressed for dinner, sorting through some letters he wanted to send once they made it to New York, and Cora and Mary had been sitting on the floor for quite a while brushing her doll's hair. Taking a quick peek at his watch, Robert sat up; it was indeed time to set everything in motion.

"Mary," Robert called. "Would you like to take a walk on the deck with me? We can give Mama some time alone to change for dinner."

Mary frowned for a moment, annoyed that Robert had interrupted her playtime, but before she said anything, she remembered what Papa had told her earlier that day, and hopped up eagerly.

"Ok, Papa!"

_That morning, Robert had woken Mary up before Cora had gotten up and he took her for a little stroll around the ship. He told Mary she could play with the Webster girls that evening if she wanted to. When she paused with a frown, saying she only wanted to play with him and Mama, he shamelessly offered to buy her a doll in New York when they arrived if she would go play with the girls. She again hesitated, but Robert quickly added that he would buy her two dolls, so long as she did not mention anything to her mama. Smiling at the prospect of two new dolls, she agreed and they had returned to the room where Cora was still sleeping. _

So, remembering their little agreement, Mary said nothing to her mama, and bounded out the door with Robert, presumably for their walk on the deck. Cora gave him a puzzled look but said nothing as he waved and followed Mary out the door.

"Be back soon!" He called over his shoulder before the door clicked shut.

Since it was their last night aboard, Cora decided to get a bit more dressed up than usual. She took extra care as she pinned her hair up into an intricate style and clipped back the stray curls with her most delicate hairpins. She put on one of the new dresses that she had ordered before they left. It was a beautiful peach color with a neckline that dipped slightly lower than her mother-in-law would approve of, and it draped gracefully down to the floor. She put on her pearl necklace and earrings and fiddled with her hair for a few moments. She inspected herself in the mirror before applying some lavender perfume to her wrist and neck, knowing it was Robert's favorite. She smiled, pleased with the results of her efforts, though she knew unfortunately she wouldn't get to be alone with Robert until the reached Newport. And even then, they would be in a house with her Mother and countless servants. Nevertheless, she hoped he would be pleasantly surprised at the effort she had taken to get ready for their last dinner. Even if they could not 'fully' enjoy one another's company, they could at least have a lovely dinner.

Cora sighed to herself as she sat on the edge of the bed waiting for them to return and began wondering what could be taking them so long. Robert rarely missed a meal and so he must have been distracted by something, Cora thought with a slight chuckle. So, to pass the time, she picked up the book off her bedside table and began to read.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert and Mary had walked down their hallway and taken a right, stopping once they reached the correct door. Knocking, they waited a moment before Lady Laurel Webster answered the door.

"Hello Robert. We were wondering when you two would be arriving, we were just heading out for dinner, ourselves." She said.

"Ah, of course. So sorry, I do hope we are not too late." Robert replied apologetically.

"No, no. And I am sorry to hear Cora isn't feeling well." She said politely, "but of course we are happy to have Mary spend the night here with the girls. Our governess, Miss Woods, will take good care of her and it's lovely for the girls to spend time together. We don't often have other children at our home." She explained quietly, smiling faintly down at Mary.

"Yes, well, as I said this morning, Cora has just had an awful time with the seasickness and its really gotten the best of her. I want her to rest up since it is our last night aboard. And, as I mentioned earlier, you all must come up to Downton after the summer! I know Mary would enjoy that very much." He said brightly, knowing Laurel would love nothing more than an invitation to the estate of an Earl. He normally did not like to use Downton as a pawn in social games, but he felt the situation had been rather desperate that morning when he had asked Laurel if Mary could spend the night with her daughters and their governess. He had come up with a plausible enough excuse, but it was not exactly proper to ask to borrow someone's servant. So, he had shamelessly used Downton as a bargaining chip, as he knew the evening would not go exactly the way he was planning if Mary there.

"Oh, that would be lovely. You know we just love getting out to the country." Laurel said, smiling widely. "Well, Miss Woods is in the adjoining room with the girls for the night, so you can just pop over there and leave Mary with them. I will have her bring Mary back to your room in the morning?"

"Wonderful. Thank you so much." Robert said, barely able to suppress an enormous grin.

"Alright, then. Do give Cora our regards. I hope she feels better tomorrow."

"I daresay we will both be refreshed come morning!" Robert replied with a small smile.

Once Laurel Webster shut her door, Robert walked Mary to the next room where the Webster's governess was occupying the two little girls. Mary looked tentatively at Robert for a moment before seeing the pile of toys the girls were playing with. Happily, she released his hand and ran into the room with a smile, waving goodbye as she ran in. Robert thanked the governess profusely before shutting the door behind the already giggling girls. Perhaps, a night away would do Mary some good too, he thought as he nearly skipped down the hallway. She did not often get the chance to play with other children, either, and it would be good for her to have some playmates her own age.

As he trotted down the hallway, it was time for the next part of his plan. Robert walked briskly down a hallway toward the main dining room. As he approached the entrance to the hall, he saw just the man he was looking for. He smiled at the young steward standing by the door who was holding a covered basket. The young man looked around to make sure none of his superiors were around before he nodded slightly at Robert and handed him the basket. Nodding back with a smile, Robert took the proffered basket and quickly turned and headed back toward their room.

_A few hours earlier, Robert had told Cora he was going to the library, so he could get out and execute this particular part of the plan. He had wandered around for a long while before locating the young man he was looking for. He had seen the boy waiting his table each night at dinner, so he knew he would be able to do what Robert was going to ask. He offered him five pounds to put together a basket with some food, along with a bottle of wine, and to do it without anyone else finding out. The boy had jumped at the chance to earn some extra money and he agreed to have everything ready an hour before the regular dinnertime._

Now, returning to their room—basket in hand—Robert could no longer contain his excitement. He opened the door and as he entered with a wide smile Cora looked up from the book she had begun reading while waiting for her family to return.

Robert completely forgot what he had planned to say as he paused in the doorway admiring her. Cora looked absolutely lovely, and more relaxed than he had seen her in days. He sucked in a deep breath as she looked over her book and smiled widely at him, and he felt so incredibly happy, it was all he could to to walk into the room completely and close the door behind him. After a moment he realized Cora's gaze had fallen to his basket, and she looked a bit perplexed.

"Robert, what is that?" She asked, eyeing him and the basket as he stood in the doorway. When he didn't answer, except with a smile, she frowned and questioned him once more.

"Where is Mary?" She asked as she put her book down looking slightly alarmed upon realizing that Mary was not behind him.

"Not to worry, all is well, Darling. Mary has gone out for the evening." Robert explained, still grinning madly.

Cora was confused but also curious, and since she knew Mary was certainly somewhere safe if Robert had indeed left her somewhere, she decided to play along with his little game. After all, he did seem to be enjoying himself very much, whatever he was doing.

"And, where pray tell has she gone?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, she received an invitation to dine out this evening, so unfortunately it will be just us tonight." He replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, has she? Alright then. Shall _we_ go to dinner?" Cora asked with a chuckle, still wondering why on earth he was grinning so widely and what exactly was in the large basket he was holding.

"We shall."

As Cora got up off the bed though, Robert held up a hand gesturing for her to stop. He placed the large basket on the floor before unfolding the blanket that was on top of it and spreading it out across the floor with a flourish. Then, he took the candle holder off of the bedside table and lit it, setting it in the middle of the blanket. Finally, he pulled out a bottle of wine from the basket, along with two glasses, and removed the cork before pouring some into each glass. He then sat down on the blanket and removed his shoes, tossing them to the corner of the room. Looking up at Cora's stunned expression, Robert smiled softly at her before holding up one of the wine glasses to her and motioning for her to come sit.

"Well, shall we?"

Stunned into silence by the scene in front of her, Cora took the proffered glass and took a long sip before sitting down and removing her shoes. She took them off and carefully placed them beside her before looking back at Robert, who was now sitting eye level with her and _still_ smiling. She felt as though she had fallen down the rabbit hole into Wonderland, and she was not sure what had gotten into her dignified English husband. But looking at him now, shoeless, with his adorable grin and large basket beside him, she couldn't remember ever loving him more than she did in that moment.

She took another sip of her wine before realizing Robert was still looking at her, waiting for some sort of response.

"Robert, I don't know quite what to say. When did you manage to _do_ all this?"

"Well, are you pleased?" He asked gently, inching a bit closer to her.

"Yes, of course!" She replied, reaching over across the blanket and taking his hand.

"Well then, all the other details don't matter, Darling." He lifted her hand up and kissed it softly before taking a sip from his own glass.

They sat in silence for a moment, sipping their wine, before Robert felt a slight grumble from his stomach. It had been quite a while since he had last eaten. Though he didn't want to break the romantic moment—he was still holding Cora's hand, after all—he assumed she was hungry too. Gently letting go of her hand, he turned his attention to the basket, and rummaged around to see what exactly was in there.

"You must be famished, Darling." He said as he continued his rummaging.

"Actually, no. I'm not hungry," she answered quietly.

"Not hungry? But I had this whole basket prepared..."

He looked up from his basket with a confused and slightly disappointed frown. He _had_ gone through quite a bit of trouble to procure the basket, with the assumption that it would be just the sort of romantic gesture Cora would enjoy. Apparently he had been mistaken. But when he looked up and his eyes found hers, he saw an unmistakable flicker of desire reflected back at him, and the mischievous grin that was always his undoing, was pulling at her lips. He couldn't help but smile as he realized just what was behind her lacking appetite.

"You're not hungry?" He repeated slowly, making sure she was implying what he thought she was implying.

"No, I'm not hungry at all."

After repeating herself, Cora set her wine glass on the floor beside her before looking back to Robert and smiling a most alluring smile. Since they were both sitting on the floor already, Cora crawled over to the other side of the blanket where Robert was seated. Kneeling on the floor beside him, she placed her hands on either side of his face before kissing him with more passion than either of them had allowed over the past several days. Feeling his tongue pressing against her lips, she sighed happily and ran her fingers against the curve of his jaw.

Cora finally leaned back and smiled wickedly before taking the wine glass he was still holding placing it beside him. Their eyes locked again as she climbed onto his lap and kissed him again, this time allowing her hands to rest behind his head, and her fingers to gently rake through his hair. All it took was one last flirtatious smile before Robert lost any trace of self-control he had left. His arms weaved around her waist and locked behind her, pulling her more firmly to him. His lips found their way from her lips, to her cheek, and then down to her neck where he very slowly peppered kisses down to her collar-bone and back up again.

"Oh, Robert…" She groaned into his neck as she felt his hands wandering over her back, unbuttoning the tiny buttons on her dress.

They made themselves more comfortable on the floor, and rolled around sharing long kisses and whispering giggles and other sweet sentiments to each other as they slowly discarded the rest of their clothing. Piece after piece made its way to the floor as the night wore on and the candle slowly melted down farther and farther. The candle flickered gently beside them as they finally joined together and they held close to one another, each following the familiar movements of the other and finally releasing the desire they had suppressed over the last several days.

"Oh, God…Cora…" Robert moaned against her neck, trying to suppress a louder groan, but it was no use as each noise Cora made in response only served to heighten his own responses. She opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on him as she murmured his name once more. This was his undoing, and he cried out once more with Cora following a moment later.

After he moved off of her Cora rested her cheek against his chest, feeling for the steady rhythm of his breath. They lay peacefully on the floor for a long while, murmuring quietly to one another. And as he absent-mindedly ran his hand up and down her back, he felt better than he had in weeks. Not only because of what they had done moments earlier—though it had been quite enjoyable—but because for the first time he felt as though he, and they, could truly have it all. He could have a loving and passionate relationship with his wife; they could care for their child without hovering servants and nurses; and they could be happy, whether it be at Downton or hundreds of miles away, drifting along in the middle of the ocean on a ship. Cora hummed with pleasure again and murmured something about needing to go on picnics more often. They shared quiet laughter and hushed whispers for several moments until they both quieted, lulled by the very gentle sound of the water outside their window.

Life was blissfully peaceful in this moment.

Robert looked down at Cora and saw that she had fallen asleep on his chest. Not having the energy or desire to move, he too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep holding her close.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for part 2!

Also, "Antigone": you'll have to stay tuned :)


	9. Welcome To America

An hour later, Cora woke up feeling disoriented. She blinked her eyes open in confusion before remembering what had transpired earlier that evening on the floor of their cabin. The room was quite dark and so she felt around for a moment before grinning to herself as she felt Robert beside her and realized that they were still tangled up in his picnic blanket. Feeling an ache in her back from laying on the floor, she sat up and wrapped the blanket up around her to shield her from the slight chill in the room. She brushed her hand over Robert's arm and leaned down to kiss him softly before whispering in his ear.

"Robert?"

She was met with silence for a moment before he fidgeted slightly.

"Robert, are you awake?" She whispered again, before lying back down beside him and kissing his neck, something she knew without fail would wake him.

"Hmm?"

He murmured something unintelligible and was quiet for another moment before he turned again to face her, his eyes adjusting to the dark of the room as well.

"Are you alright, Darling?" He whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his palm on the small of her back.

"Yes," She started to answer, but he moved his hand from her back and sat up as she began to speak.

"Hold on."

Robert stood and felt his way to the nightstand, finding a match and bringing it back to light the candle that was still sitting in its holder on the floor beside them. A soft glow emanated throughout the room as it relit. He sat back down, and as he did Cora sat up and lifted the blanket, motioning for him to get back under. He happily complied, and she settled back into his arms as they both rested on the floor against the side of the bed.

"Now, are you all right? You're not feeling sick, are you?" He asked her gently, a concerned frown covering his face.

"No, no. I'm fine! But I love you for worrying so, Darling." She said reassuringly and leaned in to kiss him before continuing, with a giggle.

"I am sorry to have woken you, but actually, I'm quite hungry now. We never did get to have that dinner you made…or rather, arranged." She said with a smile.

"Well, I suppose I was a bit distracted earlier," he replied, a mischievous grin painting his face as he leaned in to kiss her again. Caught up again in the delightful feeling of being alone with his wife, his hands quickly found their way from Cora's waist back up to her face, where he held her gently in a longer kiss. After a moment, Cora leaned back slightly and they found themselves laying on the floor yet again, wrapped up in one another. Cora sighed with pleasure as Robert's hands worked their way back down her sides, and she pressed herself more deliberately against him. Before things could progress any further, though, Cora's stomach growled loudly, interrupting the silence of the room.

Robert lifted his head from the base of her neck and smiled at her sheepishly before sitting up.

"You really are hungry, then?" He asked with a chuckle as he offered his hand to help her sit back up as well.

"Well, a bit." Cora returned his smile as she sat up. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to be tired after we eat," she whispered into his ear, letting her fingers slide down his chest.

Before she pulled away, Robert kissed her cheek in response and without another word he stood up and disappeared into the washroom for a moment before returning—wearing his dressing gown—with her nightgown in his hand. He offered his hand again and pulled her up before helping her into her nightgown. He looked back down at the floor and straightened out the blanket so it could be used for its original purpose. Then, he sat down and reached over to pull the picnic basket closer to where he was sitting. He looked up at Cora, who was now sitting on the bed looking at him amusedly, and gazed at her for a moment before speaking. She was so lovely and he couldn't help but think, again, how lucky he was that she was his wife.

"Dinner is served, Lady Grantham."

Cora rolled her eyes playfully at him and joined him on the floor. "And I didn't even have to ring for anything! Being a lady certainly has its perks," she said with a grin.

"Indeed," he chuckled. Cora sat beside him as he looked through the basket for their dinner. Though he was quite sure he had specified that _dinner _be included in the basket with the blanket and wine, all he found inside was a small loaf of bread and bowl of strawberries. Not exactly the elaborate meal he had planned to bring her.

"Well, uh, something is served." He said with a frown, opening the basket completely to show its contents.

Cora pursed her lips and tried to stifle a laugh before rubbing his arm reassuringly. "Oh my darling, culinary arts are _not_ your strong point. But, I am hungry so..." pausing, she took a strawberry with a shrug, and took a bite before offering the bowl back to him. Defeated, Robert took the proffered bowl and popped a berry into his mouth. They sat in silence for a few moments passing the fruit back and forth and enjoying being alone and next to one another.

"That was probably the worst meal I have ever had prepared for you," Robert said as he frowned at his disappointingly empty basket, once they had finished eating. "I do hope you will let me take you out for a proper dinner in Newport to make up for this."

"Robert," Cora interrupted, "Don't apologize, Darling. I wasn't complaining, was I?"

"Well no, but—"

"Shhhh," she whispered. "I loved my dinner and I love you for wanting to put this all together for me, and for us."

"It was no trouble," he said, reaching over to hold her hand, "and, though I may have done it a bit for myself as well, I love you for pretending to love the contents of my pitiful, pitiful basket."

"Well, that is easy. I may not have _loved_ the contents of the basket, but I do love the basket holder. So, so much." She replied, squeezing his hand leaning in to kiss him.

Though Robert was rarely very emotional, even in front of Cora, he could feel strong emotions welling up in his chest, and so rather than speak, he simply pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her temple in response. That was all he needed to do, because she already knew that he loved her so, so much as well. Still sitting beside him, Cora rested her head on his shoulder and slipped her arms around his waist, sighing in contentment. Another moment passed before she stood up and offered her hand to him, much as he had done earlier.

"Come, let's go to bed." She said softly.

And so taking her hand, he stood and followed her to bed where they spent their last night aboard wrapped up in each other and not thinking at all about the real journey that was about to unfold the very next day.

* * *

Early the next morning there was a soft knock at the door, followed by muffled voices coming from the outside. Robert was already awake and dressed in anticipation of said knock, and so he quickly got up to answer it before it woke Cora. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway to receive Mary, flanked by one of the Webster girls and the governess. He thanked the governess again before picking up a chattering Mary and bringing her back into the room. She was going on about the toys the girls had let her play with before Robert patted her shoulder, kissed her forehead, and pointed at a still-sleeping Cora.

"Darling, Mama is still sleeping so we must be very quiet."

Mary nodded seriously in agreement and when Robert let her down on the floor, she clambered onto the bed before very carefully—or as carefully as a toddler could—and moved beside her mama to lay down. She looked over at Robert and patted the other side of the bed. "Papa, too" she whispered.

Unable to refuse his daughter, Robert obligingly removed his shoes and lay down next to Mary (who he assumed had not gotten much sleep the night before, as she was already yawning). Not long after he sat down beside her, all three Crawley's were asleep again; much in the same positions they had found themselves in the first afternoon they had spent on the ship. Now though, they were mere hours away from New York. As they slept, the boat sailed closer and closer to the land so different from the one the three of them called home.

* * *

When Robert woke a few hours later, it was to Cora calling his name and running her hand soothingly up and down his arm. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she was already dressed, as was Mary, and everything was packed back into their cases.

"Cora, when did you wake up?" He asked, genuinely confused, with absolutely no idea what time it could be.

Cora grinned at his sheepish expression. "Darling, I've been up for hours, but since you had such a late night, I wanted to let you sleep," she replied with a mischievous grin. "Anyway, I've gotten all of our things together—though I could barely move the cases—but we should probably head out to the main deck soon if we want to see New York as we arrive."

"I wish you would have woken me sooner, I didn't want you doing all the work." Robert said as he sat up and stretched the sleepiness away. "Besides, I would gladly trade the extra sleep for what we were doing last night," he whispered, pulling her into a quick embrace. Cora reddened, and feigned embarrassment as she playfully swatted him away—but not without a brief kiss first. Robert kissed her cheek before releasing her and turning his attention to Mary, who was playing with one of her toys in the corner of the sitting area, completely unaware of her parents on the other side of the room.

He and Cora gathered their things together and put Mary in her carriage as the porters arrived to take their cases. They arrived on the main deck to a gloriously sunny summer day, and they could make out the buildings of New York in the distance. Though they had wanted Mary to see the sights, looking down they saw she was lying down contentedly, and so they wheeled her carriage over to the railing so they could look for themselves. Since they were now in the company of countless other passengers, Robert had to ignore his desire to pull Cora close to him and enjoy the last few moments of the ride together. Instead, he reached down to take her hand, and let his thumb stroke back and forth over her palm. Cora looked up as if she was going to protest the somewhat obvious public display of affection, but if she were to be honest, she loved others seeing their happiness and seeing _her_ family, so she simply smiled and squeezed his hand tightly, forgetting the slight impropriety and admiring her first glimpse of New York. After all, they were approaching "the colonies" and so perhaps the English etiquette she had adopted upon her marriage could be loosened—for a little while at least.

As the ship approached the harbor, Cora looked over at Robert in confusion when she felt him release her hand. But as she turned, she saw, as he did moments earlier, The Websters approaching them from the other side of the deck.

Sir Benjamin and Laurel greeted them (their children no where in sight, of course), and politely inquired as to how Cora was feeling before engaging in mindless chatter about their plans in New York. Much to Robert's chagrin, as soon as Cora mentioned some party in Newport she and Robert had been invited to, Sir Benjamin's face immediately brightened before explaining that he and Laurel were invited to the party as well. Surely, they would see Robert and Cora there, then. Cora smiled pleasantly before breaking the conversation and turning and leaning over Mary's carriage to check on her. As she did so, Robert continued chatting but noticed that Benjamin's gaze had followed Cora, and he was leering at her for far longer than Robert felt appropriate. Laurel Webster seemed to notice as well, and her expression darkened considerably before she mumbled something about needing to find her daughters and their governess. Robert was tempted to confront Webster right then and there—as he was still leering at Cora—but not wanting to cause some sort of scene (perhaps he was just imagining it?) he instead turned to Cora and grasped her hand protectively before suggesting that they head to the other side of the ship. Cora, who was unaware of what had transpired behind her, smiled brightly at Benjamin Webster once more and said goodbye before pushing Mary's carriage away, a few steps ahead of Robert. As they walked away, Robert looked over his shoulder once more, only to see Sir Benjamin still standing in the same place, looking at him and Cora. He smirked and gave Robert a small wave before turning and walking away. Robert could feel a pang of disturbance in his stomach and frowned as he watched Webster disappear into the crowd of people.

All his thoughts were momentarily pushed away, though, as the ship's horn suddenly blared and Cora let out a little cheer as the ship docked in the harbor. Cora looked up at Robert, who was still holding her hand tightly.

"Welcome to American, Darling."


	10. Summers Long Past

A/N: So I'm veering away from the story a tiny bit. Forgive me? :)

* * *

That same morning as Robert and Cora docked in New York, Martha Levinson woke up in her ornately decorated bedroom in Newport. Sitting up in bed, she smiled as she remembered that today was the day—Cora was finally coming home.

It had been several years since Cora had stepped foot into the Newport house, since before her marriage, at least. Leaning back into her pillow, Martha tried to remember exactly when she had been in the house last, and it took her a few moments before remembering the precise time...

Cora was nineteen going on twenty. It was late May and the family had closed up the house in Cincinnati in favor of spending the summer months in Newport, as was customary of families of their wealth. Martha had even convinced her husband to take off some time from work and spend May and June with them. She had been sitting in the garden reading one afternoon soon after they had arrived when she heard her husband approaching from the house. Sitting beside her on the bench, he was quiet for a moment before turning to her to speak-

"Martha, I think it's time we do something about Cora."

Looking up at him from her book with a slight frown, Martha studied her husband's face for a moment before responding.

"What do you mean _do something_ about her?"

"You know exactly what I mean, and we've had this conversation before. You saw her at the party the other night talking to that Elmsworth boy without a care in the world. She doesn't understand how the world works these days, Martha. And before long, it will be too late for us to teach her."

"Isidore—what precisely are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you we need to do something about our daughter, and soon. If she marries one of these local boys who's only after her money and has nothing to offer her, she'll waste her life known only as the daughter of a businessman with no power of her own. Do you want your daughter to always be seen as new money like we are when we walk into a room? Is that the life…the legacy, you want for Cora?

He paused to let the seriousness of his words sink in before he looked his wife directly in the eye and waited for her response. A response though, did not come. Martha sat processing his words in silence for a few moments before he stood to head back inside.

"You know I'm right, Martha. The awful truth is, we're not getting any younger. And neither is Cora."

She offered her husband a pained look before turning back to the garden, listening to his footsteps in the grass all the way back to the house.

Over the next several days Martha watched her daughter closely, her husbands words still ringing in her head. As much as she hated to admit it, as usual, he was right. She doubted that Cora was ready to marry but she saw the potential for disaster looming on the horizon; or at least what she interpreted as potential disaster. If Cora were to marry one of the sons of her husband's business partners, or some local Cincinnati or Newport boy, she would _always_ be Cora Levinson, daughter of Isidore Levinson. Her life would peak at twenty, and she would spend the rest of her life bringing up children and always feeling a tinge of embarrassment when she was introduced at a society gathering or party. The same tinge of embarrassment Martha felt every time she interacted with the "old money" women of New York and Newport; the feeling that she would never be quite worthy enough, regardless of how large a fortune her husband amassed or how many diamonds were on her necklace.

And so with much hesitation, Martha began making plans. She conferred with her husband, who suggested London. In her wildest dreams—or nightmares—she never imagined that Cora would want to go, much less go with the intention of being courted, however as time would tell, she was proved wrong on both predictions. Cora was curious at the prospect of visiting such a far away place, and the moment she saw her daughter lock eyes with The Viscount Downton at some stuffy ball in London weeks later, she knew it was all over.

The young Viscount had asked her daughter to dance that evening, and several days later he paid their rented London home a visit to see Cora. Cora's eyes had lit up when Martha had gone to fetch her from her room to tell her about the visitor and in the pit of her stomach, she knew she would be leaving England without her daughter come the end of summer.

One visit turned into two and two turned into ten. She watched as they spent the summer in a careful dance of courtship. She could see her daughter was smitten with the boy; he was reasonably handsome, soft-spoken, and far more well mannered than any of the young men bumming around the New York social scene. The young man though, was extremely difficult for Martha to read. He smiled politely when Cora spoke to him, and his gaze would follow her when she walked out of the room, but soon after he had begun paying calls the details of the situation had begun to unravel as well. The Viscount Downton needed a wealthy wife; a fact confirmed by his father, who wrote to Martha suggesting that their children would make a practical match. Practical. Such an unromantic word, Martha remembered thinking.

The boy did seem kind, but did he love her daughter? Martha suspected not. He may have loved the idea of her, but he did not love Cora, not yet at least. He did not know or understand the girl from America who spent her childhood summers collecting shells on the beach, the girl who laughed with such vigor it could be heard from all floors of the house, and the girl whose parents had shipped her off to a foreign country to give her a chance to attain something greater than she knew. He didn't know the little girl she had raised and her greatest fear was that he never truly would.

But, when in the middle of August Cora came rushing into the drawing room wide-eyed and hand outstretched, Martha held her tongue. Gazing down at the large sparkling diamond ring that adorned her daughter's finger, and then looking up at her beaming expression, she could not bear to be the one to break the illusion. Cora, _her_ Cora, was an adult now. And if she wanted to risk everything to gain the name Crawley and the title Countess, it was not Martha's place to stop her.

This was after all precisely what she and Cora's father had hoped for, was it not?

So that December, after extending their stay in London, she and her husband sat in the pew of a large drafty church in the countryside and watched their daughter walk down the aisle toward a young man who looked far less sure than he should have. The day before she watched as Cora dipped her pen into a dark inkwell and signed away her fortune. The fortune she and her husband had worked for, for Cora, was all gone in an instant. Not only did he have the money though, Robert Crawley had claimed her daughter as well.

When she had returned to Cincinnati with her husband after the wedding, Martha had expected life to be slightly different. News that she was the mother of a future Countess had circulated throughout all the social circles but startlingly, nothing had really changed. Now instead of being known as the wife of a dry goods millionaire, she was known as the mother than had sold her daughter off to a land-rich, money-poor future Earl. Never mind the fact that Martha only wanted Cora back, it hadn't even been her idea in the first place! It was then Martha realized that she would never be washed clean of her history, of her roots; she would never quite fit in with the society her economic status placed her in no matter how wonderfully her daughter flourished. Her only consolation was that for Cora, life would be different. At the very least, she had saved Cora.

During the first few months of Cora's absence it seemed as though there was a letter from her in the post every day. Each letter was written in Cora's careful but loopy handwriting. They were conversational; she spoke of the estate, of his family, and of the parties and events she attended in London. She knew her daughter though, and reading through each of those early letters, she knew Cora was unhappy.

Through some miracle or strike of luck several months into the marriage, the tone of the letters shifted. She could feel Cora's happiness floating off the pages, and she worried a little less each day that she had ruined her daughter's life. Cora wrote about the things she and her husband were doing on the estate, and how she finally felt as though she belonged there. When the newlyweds came to visit her and Isidore in New York a little over a year after they had married and Martha saw the way they looked at one another she was finally reassured that Cora would be not just alright, she would be happy. She saw the tender way her son-in-law looked at Cora and the way they reached for each other's hand when they thought no one was looking. Heavens, one of the maids had even caught them in a rather compromising position in a dark hallway late one evening. So when she saw the two of them off on their return to England, Martha was finally confidant that Cora's happiness was safe with Robert.

Sitting up in bed again this summer day Martha smiled once more as she thought of it all, and how the much change the last several years had brought. Cora was a mother now, as well, and she had shifted into the position of Countess with relative ease. Her husband was no longer there to bear witness to their greatest success, but as she sat up and rang for breakfast, Martha knew he would have been proud. And, best of all—in mere hours, Cora would finally be home.


	11. Close Quarters

A/N: Back to the main story. If you're curious, search "Chepstow, Newport" to see the house I used as inspiration here!

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, Robert was still quite rattled by his exchange with The Websters. He held tightly to Cora's arm as she navigated Mary's carriage off the ship and they began searching for the porters with their cases. Cora's mother had arranged for their transport from New York to Newport, so all they had to do was locate the carriage she had arranged for them. Once they retrieved their cases, the porters wheeled them to the side of a long street where the carriages lined up, and left them to fend for themselves. Robert was not at all used to having to do so much on his own, and after the strange episode on the ship, he could feel his irritation and anger at the whole situation building up more and more as people jostled by, bumping into him and Cora as they passed.

What did Webster think he was doing, smirking at Robert like that? And looking at Cora like that…_his _Cora…his _wife._ He should have said something, done something, but he had stood there watching it all happen—and Cora was blissfully unaware of the entire thing! The anger was rising and rising by the moment. Cora had wandered several feet ahead of him, trying to make her way through the crowd, and as Robert walked to catch up he was bumped from behind again, but this time with such force he nearly fell over. When he looked to his side, he saw Benjamin Webster walking past him.

"So sorry, Robert. These crowds are just awful, no?" Webster said, looking down smugly at Robert who had landed on his knees. "I must be going, but do give Cora my best. I look forward to seeing you _both_ later in the summer." He said with another smirk before turning around and continuing to walk in the other direction, not bothering to wait for Robert to answer him. Robert was at a loss for words but surely he was not imagining this all? By the time he had composed himself The Websters were nowhere in sight, and Cora was far ahead of him as well. He could feel his jaw tightening and his fists clenching up, but he knew he had to focus on the present, and try not to overreact to a situation he could have possibly misread. So, he took another breath and tried to calm down a bit as he caught up to where Cora was walking and looped his arm around hers to get her attention-

"Cora, I'm going to find the carriage your mother arranged for. Wait here with Mary, alright?"

"Well, shouldn't we come with you?" She asked, looking around at the massive crowds and then down at Mary who had been fussing in the carriage for a few minutes. Cora had never spent a lot of time in New York, and certainly never went on her own out in the city, so she was more than a little nervous at the prospect of being left alone for even a few minutes in the middle of an enormous crowd.

"Robert, I really think we should just come with—"

"Cora! I said I would be right back. Just do as I've said!" He answered sharply, cutting her off.

"Alright…" She said quietly, clearly caught off guard by his tone. She unwrapped her arm from around his and took a step back, turning her attention back to Mary to hide her hurt expression.

She had heard and observed countless other women in London society spoken to in that tone by their husbands, but Robert never spoke to her that way, and she knew something had to be wrong for him to turn so angry so quickly, especially after the night they had shared hours before. Still taken aback though, she said nothing and watched as he turned and wandered off, leaving her to guard their trunks.

It took far longer than Robert had planned to locate though, because after searching up and down the carriage lined sidewalk and checking with each carriage, he finally discovered that the arrangements were all made under Cora's maiden name, rather than his. So, upon finally locating the "Levinson" carriage, Robert was quite irritated and overheated from the hot summer day. It was just like Cora's mother to do something like that, he thought angrily. Of course she would use Cora's maiden name, as if his wasn't _good enough_ in America? What a ridiculous notion. A noise on the street pulled Robert out of his thoughts and looking over at the carriage driver who was glancing at him curiously he suddenly realized that Cora and Mary weren't with him—they were still under the tree by the dock he had left them under nearly forty-five minutes earlier. Robert let out an exasperated sigh and asked the driver to go retrieve them and the trunks. He pointed to the location in the distance before getting in the carriage to wait for them. There was no point in heading back for them himself, he decided. He needed a few moments of silence to collect his thoughts. He closed the carriage door and looked out onto the street, trying to rid himself of his bad mood. He sat in the carriage with his face in his hands, rubbing his temples and trying to ward off the headache he could feel coming on.

He did not have much time to gather his thoughts though, because only a few moments later the carriage door flew open with a jolt and Robert turned quickly to find himself face to face with his wife. Her eyes were bright with anger and she glared at him as she sat down across from him and put Mary beside him. She said nothing until the carriage door was closed and they began to move away from the curb of the street. He knew he was being ridiculous but all he could think about was the way Benjamin Webster had looked at his wife, and the way he had spoken and looked at Robert; something was just not right and he did not want that man near his wife ever again.

He looked out the window, not wanting to make eye contact (knowing she was quite angry) but he could feel her glaring at him. He knew he should never have left her for that long; he never intended to—and he was quite embarrassed he had, but he still had no desire to talk to anyone at that moment; especially Cora, as he really had no desire to tell her what had transpired on the boat. It would only upset her, and contrary to his own actions at the moment he truly did not want to upset her at all. God how he wished they were back on the boat. At least there, he could leave the room and get some air. Now though, he was stuck two feet away from his very irritated wife; it was all just too close for comfort.

A moment later the silence was finally broken.

"You know it would have been nice for _you_ to come back for your daughter and I, instead of some stranger." Cora said, unable to control the anger in her own voice. "How could you leave us there for so long, Robert? What if something had happened?"

"Don't be overly dramatic, Cora. You're both fine, are you not?" He replied coolly, not looking away from the window.

"That isn't the point!" She cried, raising her voice higher even though they were in such a small carriage.

"Well what is the point? Good lord, Cora. If you're going to act like such a child you should have brought a maid. I cannot always be right beside you!" He retorted somewhat sarcastically, as he finally turned from the window to face her. When he did look at and saw how hurt she was and he wanted to take it all back and apologize immediately, but before he could take a breath and do so, Mary began to fuss again and tried to crawl onto Robert's lap. Elbowing him in the ribs as she did so, Robert cried out half in annoyance and half in pain.

"Mary! Get off of me, now!" He yelled as he pulled her up off of his lap and plopped her down on the seat beside him somewhat harshly.

Mary looked up at him in bewilderment for a moment before her chin began to quiver and she burst into tears, crying and reaching over for her Mama. Cora scooped Mary up into her lap and looked at Robert incredulously, wondering what on earth had happened to her husband in the span of a few hours.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Cora hissed over Mary's head, shooting him an angry look. "She is a child, and doesn't understand your ridiculous mood, so please just stop," she continued, still frowning at him while rocking a crying Mary gently in her arms.

"Can you quiet her down, please?" Robert mumbled as he rubbed his temples again.

Cora didn't respond and only gave him a withering look.

Embarrassed by his actions, he turned away again to look out the window. Robert had dug himself into quite a hole, and he was well aware of that fact. He honestly could not say precisely what had provoked his anger; it certainly was not Cora's fault that Webster had acted so crudely, nor was it her fault he couldn't find the carriage for so long or that he was suddenly missing the security of Downton very much. She was the only one there to be angry at though, and as embarrassed as he was to admit it, he had taken his anger out on her, and now Mary as well. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking at Cora and attempting to apologize. She was still looking angrily at him though, so all he could bring himself to muster was a mumble.

"…Sorry," he said quietly before turning back to look out the window. Cora rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned in the opposite direction to look out the opposite window, not bothering to acknowledge his pitifully insincere apology.

They rode along for a few minutes and Robert looked down at his watch as the carriage stopped in front of the train station: it was almost 12 PM. With any luck their train would reach Newport by 5 or 6. Before he could try to apologize to Cora again the door of their carriage opened and they were ushered out onto the street and then onto the correct train by a flurry of porters her mother had arranged for. The porters led them to a private car on the train and left them a few minutes before the train was set to depart. The door clicked shut behind the last porter. Robert and Cora still had not spoken one word to each other since the carriage ride.

Cora had no desire to sit next to Robert on the train but Mary had fallen asleep in her arms after her upset in the carriage and so she decided to lay her across one side of seats and take the seat across from her next to the window instead. Robert stood awkwardly near the door of their train car while Cora settled Mary in. He was waiting for some sort of acknowledgement from her, but none came. Robert stood in the corner for another minute before sitting tentatively beside Cora. Looking at her tense posture and intent gaze out the window it was obvious she had no desire to sit next to him or speak to him at that moment, so he stayed silent and leaned back into his seat inwardly cursing his own stupidity and stubbornness.

Robert knew it was bad when she didn't speak once the train began to move. He knew it was worse when an hour went by without a single word, and he knew the situation was really quite dire when three hours passed without so much as a look from her. He had been sitting in silence hoping it would all blow over, but unfortunately he had no such luck. He glanced over at Mary to confirm she was still asleep before attempting a real apology.

"Cora," he began, reaching over and taking her hand.

"Don't" She snapped as she turned to face him and pulled her hand away. "Don't you try to give me another insincere apology…I don't want to hear it."

"But, Cora—"

"No!" She interrupted, holding up her hand to silence him, "You don't get to act like a child when it suits you and then leave me to pick up the pieces. And…and since when do you…" she paused for a moment before looking directly at him,

"Since when do we speak to each other like this?" She asked in a whisper, looking more sad than angry.

She paused again and looked down to her lap to try and compose herself, but it was no use, she could feel hot tears pricking her eyes and she couldn't hold them back any longer. Her head fell into her hands and she could feel the tears streaming down her face. Her face had reddened—she was embarrassed that she was so upset; she should be angry, not hurt, she thought. But, hurt she was, and so she stopped trying to fight it any longer. Robert had remained silent as she had spoken and as soon as she had begun to cry, he wanted to drop down on his knees in apology and beg for another chance at the afternoon, but he felt frozen as he watched her try to compose herself. Knowing no apology would be sufficient in that moment, he reached over and placed his hand on the small of her back to try to at least comfort her, but she immediately shifted away from his grasp.

"Please, don't." She said quietly, no longer looking at him. "It's been a long day, and I just want you to let me be."

Robert nodded silently at her request even though she had already turned away from him and was looking out the window again, wiping her face with a small lace trimmed handkerchief.

The rest of the train ride passed in a tense silence. Even Mary, who had woken up toward the end of the ride, was not speaking to Robert and insisted she sit on her Mama's lap because as she had explained upon waking up: "Papa is very mean."

By 5 pm the train had pulled into the station at Newport and screeched to a halt. The porters reappeared to help them out with all their trunks and they were lead to the outside of the station where a large gaudy carriage was waiting. It was painted in deep blues and gold's and was by far the largest sitting outside the station. It was an impractical looking carriage that he thought could only belong to one person—Mrs. Martha Levinson. And, right Robert was; it did indeed belong to Cora's family, though he didn't dare remark on it. So still not speaking to each other, they were ushered inside the large carriage and set off for the Levinson family home several miles away along the Newport coast.

Because it was summer the sun was still shining brightly when the carriage approached the large home that belonged to Cora's mother. When Cora and Robert had visited her parents about a year after they had married they had only stayed in New York as they had visited in the late winter. Robert had never seen the home Cora had spent all her childhood summers at, and as he gazed up at it, he could see why she would want to return here for a long visit. The house was not as grand as Downton, by any means, but it was stately in its own right, and seemed bright and warm, even as they rambled up the driveway in the carriage.

The house, a European style mansion, sat perched among the lush gardens that surrounded it and Robert thought it was elegant without seeming ostentatious; which was high praise for anything commissioned by Cora's mother. The house was painted a bright white color that contrasted the black shutters that framed the large windows. There were balconies that could be seen extended from some of the upstairs windows, and the large hydrangea bushes that lined the driveway were bursting with color. The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the main driveway and door and immediately several servants appeared from the entryway to help unpack their things. They all smiled and greeted Cora with great excitement, as if the golden child had finally returned—before observing Robert and sizing him up as he trailed behind his wife who was already headed for the front door with Mary in her arms. Cora hadn't bothered to introduced him, so they were left to assume the rather tall man with the sour expression trudging behind her was the much talked about Englishman that Miss Levinson had left America for years earlier.

Cora did not wait for a servant to open the door, nor did she knock. She let herself into the entryway of her childhood home, and looked around for a moment before her mother came flying into the room.

"Darlings!" She cried, rushing to Cora and pulling her into an embrace.

"Oh my Dear, you're here!" She smiled, kissing Cora on the cheek before releasing her and looking down at Mary.

"Oh my goodness. This cannot be my little Mary…oh Darling, she is beautiful!" She exclaimed as she smiled proudly at Cora and clasped her hand, so happy to finally have them all so close.

She kissed Mary on the cheek as well, before properly re-introducing herself to her granddaughter who eyed her curiously for a moment and then, looking up at Cora for reassurance, smiled and reached her arms out to hug her Grandmamma.

After she held Mary for a moment, Martha returned her to Cora and looked back toward the front door where Robert was standing quietly, trying not to interrupt or draw attention to himself.

"Hello, Robert dear," she said, rushing over to him, and pulling him into an embrace. "I am so glad you are here." Martha smiled warmly at him as she was unaware he was not currently in good graces with her daughter and then she took him by the hand to lead him further into the main hall where Cora was standing with Mary.

Martha Levinson had the ability to make just about anyone feel welcome, and Robert couldn't help but smile as he greeted her despite the long day they had been having. Like Cora, Martha had a warm smile, and her bright personality was always the highlight of any party she attended or hosted. She was a bit louder than Cora though, and she seemed less concerned—or less aware—of various societal customs she should be following. Martha smiled once more at the three Crawleys, now all standing together, before clapping her hands in delight and heading in the direction of the stairs.

"Well come come, My Dears. I will show you to your rooms upstairs and you can freshen up before dinner!" And with that, Martha headed up the large staircase off in the direction of the bedrooms.

"For Mary." She said, stopping and gesturing at a door half way down the hallway she had led them down.

Cora opened the door and saw a lovely nursery complete with delicate furniture that had been hand painted with tiny flowers to match the light pink and cream wallpaper; and more exciting for Mary, there were piles of toys in every corner of the room. Mary squealed in delight and asked to be let down. Cora agreed and watched as Mary raced into the elaborate room her mother had created for her granddaughter. Cora smiled gratefully and thanked her mother before they continued to the final door at the end of the hallway.

"I've set up this room for you both," she said with a grin as she eyed the young couple.

"Now I know those silly English customs insist on two rooms for you married couples, but I thought you might like to bend the rules a bit; seeing as you are on a holiday now," she continued with a chuckle and a knowing look. She thought it would make them happy to not to have to keep up silly English pretenses with her, but they both looked at the door and frowned, knowing they'd be forced to speak sooner than later if they were stuck in the same room before dinner. Martha looked at them curiously, trying to discern what their expressions were hiding, but they didn't speak. Cora's pained expression confirmed something was off and so she tried to rectify her apparent mistake.

"If this is a problem," she said, gesturing at the door, "I can have the room next door made up as well…"

"No, Mamma it's fine—" Cora began, but her mother continued rambling in a very American way.

"I just assumed…well I just assumed you both, er well, never mind. I can have the maid come right up…I just assumed you two would want to sleep together!" She said quite loudly with an awkward chuckle.

"Mamma!" Cora cried giving her mother a wide-eyed look.

Robert reddened and coughed at the implication, and Cora forced a smile before apologizing and assuring her mother they would be quite happy with the room she had prepared for them. Martha smiled uncomfortably at the pair before embracing Cora once more and then heading off to spend some time with Mary before dinner.

And so Robert and Cora found themselves all alone in the guest bedroom at the end of the hall, eying each other with cautious glances. Cora sat down on the large bed and sighed as she took her hat off and laid it beside her. She looked over at Robert and stood up again. He immediately straightened up, fully ready to plead for forgiveness, but to his utter bewilderment she said nothing and walked right past him and out the bedroom door. Robert now found himself alone in the room, mouth slightly agape and wondering if this was part of his punishment.

In that moment he could not remember ever feeling farther away from home.


	12. Martha's Advice

A/N: Short update. Thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

After Cora walked out of the room she strode down the hallway back to Mary's room to find her mother. She was in no mood to speak to Robert and if he had no problem leaving her alone for long periods of time, perhaps she should start adopting the same sentiment about him, she thought angrily. With a huff, she reached Mary's door and opened it to find her Mother and Mary playing dress up with large hats and colorful scarves that had been taken out of a large toy chest. Mary was sitting on the floor across the room wearing an enormous blue-feathered hat and sorting through a pile of sparkly jewelry that was littered on the floor around her. Her mother meanwhile, was sitting on a chaise near the door wearing a ridiculously elaborate black hat and some large fur wrap around her neck. Despite her mood she couldn't help but to giggle a bit and she could feel her anger dissipating rather quickly.

Mary was far too busy with her game to acknowledge her Mama's entry, but luckily for Cora, her own Mother was much happier to see her.

"Cora! What are you doing back here?" Her Mother asked as she sat up from the chaise and adjusted her large costume hat. When Cora didn't respond and only looked away and out the window, her Mother's expression changed to a slight frown and she motioned for Cora to come sit beside her.

"Cora darling come sit," she said, patting the empty space beside her on the chaise. Cora obeyed her Mother's instruction and she sat beside her, immediately resting her head on her shoulder and exhaling a long deep breath.

"Oh Mamma, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry to have spoiled our arrival…" Cora said. She could already feel the tears from earlier welling up again now that she was so close to her Mother.

"Cora Lev—Cora Crawley," her mother began, correcting herself. "Don't apologize to me! Just tell me what's wrong, Darling. Please?" She wrapped her arms around Cora and pulled her into a hug for a moment before releasing her and looking back at her expectantly.

"That's just it, I have no idea!" Cora cried, looking at her with eyes full of tears. "Everything was fine until this afternoon when we got off the ship. Robert yelled at me; he called me a child, and shouted at Mary. He has been sulking all afternoon now, since then." Her Mother frowned as Cora paused for a moment and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry…I'm being silly, it's nothing to worry you over, Mamma…I'm just tired I suppose."

"Oh Cora, if you can't worry me then who can you?" Martha frowned more deeply and took Cora's hands in her own and clutched them tightly. Looking at her distraught daughter all she could think of was Cora as a little girl, running into the house with the same tearful eyes from a scraped knee or a broken toy, looking to her Mamma for comfort and reassurance. Though she was a woman of nearly twenty-seven now with a family of her own, Martha looked into her eyes and saw that same little girl needing the same reassurance and her heart broke seeing her daughter so upset. But, she also knew Cora's happiness—whether she liked it or not—depended largely on Robert now, and disparaging him for some silly tantrum wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Cora my dear, I'm going to give you some advice. Now, listen before you catch me out because it's probably the last thing you want to hear."

"Then don't tell me," Cora said with a frown.

"Oh, Cora…" She reached over to tuck a stray piece of Cora's hair behind her ear before continuing.

"I don't ever want to see you upset and Robert was wrong to upset you and _certainly_ wrong to upset Mary as well…"

"…But?"

"But, I know you two love each other and I think perhaps you should allow him some leniency."

"Mamma! You cannot seriously be defending _him_. You didn't hear the things he was saying!"

"No Darling, I did not…" She replied, taking Cora's hands in hers as she paused to look at her daughter again.

"But, I have gotten to know Robert over these past years and I can't imagine he would upset you or Mary intentionally. You two are good for each other, Cora; and I would hate to see your trip ruined over what I am willing to bet he already knows was a big mistake. Don't waste what should be a happy time!"

"Oh Mamma I don't know."

"Well, did he at least try to apologize?"

"No…"

"No?"

"Well, he may have. But he didn't mean it."

Martha chuckled at her daughter's stubbornness—a trait she carried herself—and smiled at Cora who had looked back to meet her gaze.

"Perhaps when he tries to apologize again—and knowing Robert he will soon—you could at least hear him out. You certainly owe one another that, at the very least."

"Perhaps…" Cora mumbled. She knew her Mamma was right; Robert may have acted rather stupidly, but surely something else was bothering him. Of that, Cora was sure. Besides, he rarely raised his voice when they argued; it was always Cora who shouted at him during arguments and he who sat quietly and allowed her to, never asking her to apologize for it later. Perhaps it was time to let him off the hook after all.

"Well," Martha said as she released Cora's hands and stood: "I am sure you two will work it all out. What am I always telling you, Dear?

Cora rolled her eyes playfully and stood up to join her before answering with a hug-

"I know, I know. Things will look better in the morning."

"Now, that's my girl!"

"I'm going to change for dinner. Thank you, Mamma." She said with a smile as she turned and headed back to her own room. When she returned to the room and opened the door though, she was surprised to find the room empty and with absolutely no trace of Robert…


	13. Fairytales and Realities

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Robert was not in the room where Cora had left him and he was not in the house at all, actually. Needing to clear his head after Cora had walked out, he had left the room and wandered outside to where he was now: sitting on a bench in the middle of the lush gardens, hydrangea bushes surrounding him and birds quietly chirping in the distance. He told one of the servants he passed in the hallway that he was feeling ill and would not be joining the group for dinner before he had gone outside so he could be assured no one would come looking for him. Though he was feeling fine and was actually a bit hungry, he didn't want to put a damper on Cora's first dinner with her Mama. If he were there, she would be too busy ignoring him to focus on her Mama. So, there he found himself out in the gardens away from Cora and away from the mess he had stubbornly created.

The sun began to set in the distance as he sat and tried to make sense of the day. He had finally found the peace and quite he had yearned for hours earlier, but as he sat there alone, he could only think of how stupid and selfish he had been. All Cora had wanted was a trip to see her Mama. They had not even been there for a day and he had already turned it into quite the battle between them. And worse, she was right about everything—as usual; he never spoke to her like that. What had he been thinking? And then there was Mary! God, Mary had looked so upset; he never should have shouted at her. If anyone had acted like a child it was him, he thought as he let out a long sigh. He had made enough of a mess, he decided, and now he just had to find a way to apologize properly. He stood up to head back into the house, but paused, looked at the house for a moment, and sat back down. All he could think of was the way Cora had looked at him on the train. She was still quite upset, and it was the least he could do to let them have their dinner in peace, without him. His apology could wait until after dinner. So he settled back down on the bench and watched as the sun dipped lower and lower behind the large trees at the edge of the property.

* * *

A few minutes before dinner was set to begin Cora, Martha, and Mary were sitting in the parlor waiting for Robert to arrive from upstairs, where they presumed he was getting ready. After finding their room empty upon her return, Cora had changed quickly and returned to Mary's room so she had no idea Robert had never returned to their bedroom.

As they sat waiting, one of the servants came in looking flustered and explained that he had forgotten to inform them "The Lord" would not be joining them for dinner. Though the Levinson house was practically dripping in money and the servants were well trained, they were not fully aware of the English class system, and so they had decidedly taken to referring to Robert as "The Lord" since he had arrived that evening; a fact Cora inwardly giggled at each time she heard it pass through one of their lips. She did not laugh this time though, and she stood to question the servant further but her Mother stopped her.

"Thank you, James." Martha dismissed him with a passive wave and turned to Cora.

"Cora, come lets eat." She said calmly, as she picked up Mary and headed into the dining room.

"But, Mamma!" Cora cried after her—

If Robert thought he was going to get out of dining with her family and sulk in their room for the foreseeable future, he was certainly mistaken, she thought. No matter _her _mood Cora always made herself presentable for dinner each night at Downton and she certainly expected the same from her husband. She was all set to stomp upstairs and drag him down if necessary, but her Mother called to her again—

"Cora! Come, Darling. Now." Martha's tone had turned to the same authoritative one Cora used to fear as a child, and it still had a remarkably similar effect on her. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Cora did as she was told and wandered into the dining room.

Though Martha did not think it was kind of Robert to have excused himself from dinner she was determined not to have her first night with Cora ruined by a petty argument. She knew if she had let Cora go to find him some sort of argument was likely to break out in her guest bedroom and that she truly did not want to see. No, Robert could be allowed a few more hours to sulk and Cora could be allowed a few more hours to pretend she was still angry with him. All would be well in the morning, whether they liked it or not.

The first few minutes of dinner passed in a tense silence and Cora kept glancing at the door expecting Robert to walk through. Thankfully, Mary broke all the tension in the room when she squealed in excitement as a servant placed a large crystal wine glass filled with water in front of her plate. Martha smiled indulgently at her little granddaughter from across the table and watched as she tried to drink from her very grownup glass, and spilled water all down the front of her dress. This only excited her more though, because the servants quickly refilled the glass as though they were at her beck and call. From that point on, the conversation flowed and Cora felt her mood lighten considerably. It was good to be home, she thought to herself as she watched Mary giggle and her Mother's smiling expression throughout their meal.

After a leisurely dinner, Martha walked Cora and Mary upstairs to Mary's room. Mary had been considerably energized by her dining experience and did not look at all ready for bed. It was already 10 o'clock, far past her bedtime, but she had raced up the stairs and rushed back to the dolls she had left earlier, with absolutely no hint of sleepiness. It was no use trying to put her to bed yet, so Martha rummaged through one of the toy boxes and pulled out a tattered looking picture book she thought might pique Mary's interest.

"Cora, look what I had sent from the Cincinnati house," Martha smiled as she held up the book to show Cora.

"Oh, Mamma! I cannot believe you kept this!" Cora rushed over with a huge smile to take a closer look.

She took the book from her Mother and immediately sat in the large chair in the corner with Mary and began to flip through the pages. The book, Cora's favorite fairytale from her childhood had been read countless times over the years and had traveled from Cincinnati to New York and to Newport hundreds of times. She let her Mamma change Mary into her nightclothes and she remained seated gently running her fingers over the familiar images with delight. When Mary was changed she looked over at Cora with a curious expression.

"Mama, me too!" She said brightly, as she released her grip on her Grandmamma and reached over for Cora. More than happy to oblige her, Cora scooped Mary up onto her lap to read her the story she had been read so many times as a child.

"Of course, Darling. Mama will read to you." She ran her fingers through Mary's tangled curls and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Mary snuggled into her embrace and looked up expectantly, waiting for the story to begin.

"Mamma, would you like to join us?" Cora asked, looking over at her Mother.

"Perhaps tomorrow, my darlings. All this visiting has worn me out."

"All right if you're sure," Cora responded, as she turned back to the first page of the book.

"Goodnight, Mary darling. Goodnight, Cora…and Cora please don't be too hard on you know who. I'd hate to be woken by shouts in the middle of the night," She gave them a mischievous grin before waving goodnight and heading out of the room.

"Goodnight…it's good to be home!" Cora called after her.

Although she was already out the door, Martha grinned at Cora's statement; it was indeed wonderful having them all down the hall instead of across an ocean for a change. Now all she needed was for her stubborn daughter and her equally stubborn son-in-law to stop acting so thickheaded.

Meanwhile, Robert had returned to the bedroom with a large bunch of flowers he had picked from the garden and a vase he had "borrowed" from the main hall on his way upstairs. With his luck that day, Cora was likely to report the flower and vase thefts to her Mother, but he supposed it was worth a try anyway. He needed some sort of romantic gesture incase she rebuked his apology again.

He changed into his pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed facing the door so he would be ready to plead his case as soon as Cora returned. When he first returned to the room he had removed his watch, checked the time (9pm) and set in on the bedside table before going to change and wash up. Now after sitting for a while and waiting for her return, he leaned over to check it again.

_10:30 PM._ Certainly dinner was over by now, he thought. He flipped through a book he had brought and continued to wait…

_11:30 PM._ Dinner was absolutely over. Perhaps they were still catching up in the parlor though. Hopefully someone had put Mary to bed; otherwise she would be quite cranky in the morning. He stared at the floral wallpaper and counted the roses covering the walls…

_12:15 AM._ Where on earth was she? She must be delaying to torture him, he realized. Any minute she would be in to further scold him for his behavior and then they could put this all behind them and enjoy the trip. Slightly relieved to have realized her plan, Robert picked his book back up to pass the time before she arrived…

_1:30 AM._ Robert put his book down as he had a slightly more disturbing realization: Cora was not coming.

He stood up and paced for a moment unsure of what to do. She could be anywhere in the house and he had no idea where to find her even if he wanted to. Obviously, she was more upset than he assumed she still was. He and Cora fought like any married couple, but never so seriously that they didn't want to sleep in the same room. In fact, Robert could only think of a handful of times he had been banished to his dressing room at home and those were all times early in their marriage before they knew how to truly express their feelings to one another without inciting a shouting match. If she couldn't even bear to sleep next to him then he had quite a lot of apologizing to do, quite a lot indeed. Looking over at the door once more, Robert knew he had to find her. He couldn't let this go on any longer and he didn't want Cora going to sleep thinking of his stupidity or thinking that he didn't want to apologize properly. So, he put his dressing gown on and headed out of the room to find his wife and set things right once and for all.

There were several bedrooms in the upstairs hallways and Robert peeked in each one hoping to find Cora, but found each empty. He crept downstairs quietly and wandered through the dark parlor, dining room, and library—all empty with no sign of Cora. Perhaps she was in her Mama's room talking, he thought with a defeated sigh when he reached the top of the stairs on his way back to their room. If that was the case, he was out of luck as that was certainly not something he wanted to interrupt.

As he headed back to their bedroom he paused at Mary's door, wanting to check on her. Besides Cora, he still had Mary to apologize to as well. She would be sleeping by now, of course, but he wanted to at least see her before he went to bed. He opened the door and his eyes were immediately drawn to the chair on the opposite side of the room, as there was a candle still burning on the table beside it.

Cora was asleep in the chair, cradling a sleeping Mary, who was pressed against her chest and sleeping peacefully. On the floor beside them was a large book opened to a colorfully illustrated page. Robert froze for a moment to take in the scene. He felt as though his heart could burst when he looked at them. His wife, his beautiful Cora, looked so peaceful—no thanks to him—and Mary looked quite content in her Mama's arms. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him as he looked at them. Without them, his life was absolutely devoid of meaning and yet he had still managed to upset them both with his ridiculous mood in the span of a few hours. Moments spent with them were precious and he had wasted far too many that day. He froze as Cora sighed softly in her sleep but after shifting slightly in the chair, she seemed to still be asleep.

He thought about leaving them like that but rather selfishly, he had no desire to sleep without Cora beside him on his first night in her Mother's house. And so he carefully extricated Mary from her arms and cradled her in his own as he walked over to her crib on the other side of the room. When he placed her down in the crib, her eyes opened drowsily and fixed on him for a moment.

"Papa…I love you, Papa." Mary murmured before closing her eyes again. Robert smiled down at Mary, again feeling as though his heart could just burst and he leaned down to cover her with a blanket and kiss her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Mary. Papa loves you too, very much." He whispered back, though she was already asleep.

He turned back to Cora, who had again shifted slightly in the large chair, but was still fast asleep. As quietly as he could manage he walked over to her and leaned down to pick her up. He wrapped one arm under her back and the other under her legs and easily lifted her up from the chair. He blew the candle out and carefully walked out of the room trying not to move Cora too much as he carried her back to the room.

Robert made it halfway down the hallway before his foot got caught up in the carpet and he stubbed his toe on the floor—

"_Damn_!"

He yelled out far louder than he should have and his voice reverberated in the dark hallway. Luckily, he hadn't tripped completely and dropped Cora, but he had succeeded in waking her from her peaceful sleep. She looked up at him and he held his breath waiting for her to demand to be put down, but she said nothing and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest so he could carry her more easily back to their room. Once they made it back, he set her down gently on the bed and sat beside her. It was dark, as Robert had blown out the candles when he had left earlier to find Cora, but the moonlight was bright enough so that they could see one another clearly and faint details of the room could be still be easily made out.

Cora sat on the bed in silence for a moment and looked out the window. Robert sat watching her expression but not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable by gazing at her for too long, he turned away from her slightly and looked outside as well. Another moment passed and he hesitantly reached over to take her hand. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't pull her hand away and instead turned to look at him.

"Robert?" She said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming to find me. I would have hated waking up not finding myself in your arms."

Robert breathed another enormous sigh of relief. If Cora was offering him the figurative olive branch she seemed to be extending, perhaps all would look better in the morning, or at the very least things would look better than they had several hours ago. He had to seize the opportunity though, and so he immediately began his flooding of apologies.

"Oh Cora, my darling, I am so sorry for my behavior today." He began quickly, still holding her hand tightly.

"Robert, you don't have to—"

"No, please let me finish, I do have to. I had no right to speak to you the way I did earlier today; it was inexcusable and incredibly childish of me. I never meant to ruin our first day in America, and I promise I'll spend the rest of the trip making it up to you, Cora. And Mary, of course Mary too. I promise I will do better."

Cora looked at him intently before leaning closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. She hugged him tightly for a long moment and pressed her head against his shoulder. Feeling as though an enormous weight had been lifted off of him, Robert wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and couldn't help but grin as she snuggled into his embrace. Finally, they were back to where they were meant to be. He was about to speak again and offer just one more apology but he was interrupted by Cora, who had looked up and kissed him softly just as he had opened his mouth to speak.

When she pulled away a moment later, he whispered once more: "I'm so sorry, Darling."

"Me too." She whispered back.

Robert released Cora from his hold and flopped back into the pillows behind him, assured that things were already improving and so they could get some sleep. It _had_ been quite a long day. He looked up at Cora and realized she was still in her dinner clothes though. "Do you want me to light a candle so you can find your nightclothes in the trunks?" He whispered up at her.

"No…"

Wordlessly, Cora undid the buttons running down the side of her dress and slipped it over her head. She let it drop to the floor beside the bed, and crawled up to sit beside Robert.

"Can you help me?" She whispered, motioning to her corset.

"Of course…" Robert quickly unlaced the back and she pulled it around the front, discarding it beside the bed with her dress and petticoat. She slipped under the covers and leaned in to kiss him softly. She ran her fingers gently across his face, tracing the curve of his lips and cheek before kissing him again and pulling him closer to her.

"I'm glad you're back." She said, breaking the kiss, and looking up at him.

"So am I. And I'm so truly sorry…"

"I know."

And without another word—because, really, they had all been said—Cora reached over and began unbuttoning his nightshirt. Very quickly, they were in a similar state of undress and with another kiss Robert wrapped her up in his arms and moved so he was on top of her. Cora gasped as she felt his fingers running down her sides, and Robert was unable to suppress a groan as she wrapped her legs around him and murmured his name softly.

As Robert's kisses began to trail down her neck, Cora opened her eyes to look up at her husband. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned back further into the pillows beneath her. The moonlight was still softly beaming through the large window opposite the bed, leaving everything bathed in a gentle glow. Perhaps it was the stress of the day or the toll of travel, but suddenly it felt as though everything in the room was moving in slow motion, frozen in time. For a brief moment it was all like a dream; one of the dreams Cora had dreamt under the same bed canopy years before, when her dreams consisted of nothing more than the fantastic impossibilities of a fairytale; a happy marriage, a life of her own, and a world outside of the one she had grown up in. A life made of magic and fantasy and dreams.

But it wasn't a dream, not anymore. The incredibly surreal feelings were real, it was all real, and it was all her life. The moonlight gleaming through the window was real, the stars glittering in the sky above the house were all real, and the man gently pressed against her holding her in his arms and murmuring her name tenderly in the stillness of the room was real too. Not only was it all real though, it was hers. And most importantly, most importantly of all, he was hers.

As quickly as everything had seemed to slow around her, it all snapped back to the present as Cora felt a wash of ecstasy rushing through her and a moment later felt Robert lying still on top of her, tracing his fingers over her skin and breathing more heavily than before. Once he had moved off of her and lay beside her on the bed, Cora snuggled into the crook of his arm and rested her head against his chest. With her ear pressed against him she could hear the steady beating of his heart. The room was still silent except for the rhythmic beating in her ear; each beat confirming that it was all still real, and he was still beside her. Unlike the fairytales and dreams that used to live in her imagination under this same canopy in this same room, everything would still be here when she woke up the next morning. And in that moment she knew there was no dream more fantastic than her reality.

Cora looked up at Robert once more and saw that he was already sleeping. She wanted to—needed to—talk to him, and it was important, but it could wait until morning. She sighed contentedly and stretched her arm across his chest. Yes, it could all wait until morning.


	14. Life Stand Still Here

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They're all quite good encouragement when writers block strikes. As a disclaimer- the title of this chapter comes from the novel "To The Lighthouse."

* * *

_Robert sat in out on the dark veranda staring into his half empty glass of scotch. The house was finally silent and he had been left to nurse his drink. Night had come so quickly; it seemed as though he and Cora had just made up and that she had just been lying in his arms. But no, that was last night. Last night he had carried her back to their room…and tonight he was sitting alone, staring blankly into his scotch. Perhaps the trip had been cursed. Perhaps he never should have brought them here. Perhaps this all could have been avoided._

_Looking out into the dark gardens once more, Robert sighed and drained the rest of his glass; hoping that at the very least it would take away the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. It hadn't started this way; the morning had begun on a much brighter note. What disturbed him most of all though, was the realization that no matter how many times he went over the events of the day in his mind, he couldn't change them. Such utter powerlessness was not a familiar feeling for someone in his position, especially when it came upon him so unexpectedly. He was supposed to be powerful, be great, and be strong. He was supposed to be able to prevent anything bad from happening to those around him, especially his family. The morning had seemed so much different, and now, seemed so far away…_

* * *

Robert had been alone when he woke up that morning. There was no trace of his wife, and so he leaned out of bed and rang for a servant. His nightclothes were still discarded on the floor beside the bed, and he felt a bit uncomfortable at the prospect of meeting one of his mother-in-law's servants wearing nothing but a bed sheet, so he reached down and pulled his pajama bottoms back on. Just as he finished tying them, he heard the door clicking open, and looked up to see Cora.

"Well you're certainly not the servant I was expecting."

Cora furrowed her eyebrows and closed the door behind her. "I hope I'm not a disappointment. I stopped the footman on his way up."

"Of course you're not a disappointment, Darling. I was only joking." He had smiled despite her frown and got out of bed, walked over to her, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Let me try again. Good morning, my dearest one."

"Good morning." She held him close for a moment and smiled. Without another word, she wandered to the armoire and began rummaging through their things before pulling out one of her sunhats and looking back over her shoulder at Robert.

"I left you some of my breakfast," she said as she motioned over to a tray on her vanity with some sad looking half-eaten toast. It was certainly not the most appetizing sight.

"Uh, thank you, but I'm not quite hungry yet so I'll just wait until I get downstairs…did you say you stopped the footman on your way up?" Robert asked.

"Yes actually, I did. And breakfast is over…it's nearly eleven o'clock."

"Is it? Well then I'll just wait for luncheon—" Robert looked down at his watch on the bedside table with a frown. It was almost eleven. Apparently he was a late sleeper in America.

"Do you think you could manage dressing yourself? I already sent the footman back downstairs. I have something I'd like to show you."

"Yes, I can manage…did you want to show me now?" He looked at her expectantly but her expression and appearance revealed nothing out of the ordinary for her to show him.

"No, I'll wait for you downstairs in the main hall." She smiled at him before picking her hat up and gliding out of the room.

Several minutes later Robert made his way downstairs to the main hall where Cora was standing by the door waiting. The house was still very quiet, and all he could hear was the faint ticking of the large clock in the corner of the room.

"All ready," he said with a smile as he reached Cora at the bottom of the stairs. "Will Mary be joining us?"

"Mary went into town with my Mother a few hours ago…she has promised Mary a dress, so they're bound to return with twenty by this afternoon." Cora grinned and adjusted her hat before extending her hand out to Robert. "Shall we?"

He took her hand and followed as she led them out of the house, around the side, and through the back gardens.

"Cora, where ever are we going?" Robert asked with a laugh as they stood at the edge of the property.

"If I told you, the surprise would be ruined! Don't you trust me?" Cora asked and extended her hand out to him once again, expectantly.

"With my life, Darling." He took her hand and they continued on.

The path at the edge of the garden didn't stop, but it did become much more rugged and less clear. They were walking through woods now, and looking back, Robert could see the edge of the gardens but the house was now completely out of sight. He followed as Cora expertly navigated them along the narrow path, avoiding various branches and rocks on the ground. The next time he looked back the gardens were out of sight as well. It was actually quite peaceful. He looked at the back of his wife and saw the loose curls coming out from beneath her hat and he caught a slight trace of her perfume as a breeze floated by. Unable to resist, he stopped abruptly, and tugged on Cora's arm slightly to get her attention. She had been walking quite intently, and so she was startled when she felt him pull her sleeve. As she turned around, Robert quickly wrapped his arms snugly around her waist and captured her lips in a kiss much more passionate than the one he had greeted her with earlier in the morning. Cora gasped in surprise and fidgeted slightly before relaxing in his embrace. When he released her, he smiled and adjusted her hat for her, as he had nearly knocked it off her head.

"You're impossible," she murmured, looking up at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Quite impossible…shall we continue?" He held her hand back out to her and she rolled her eyes playfully before taking his hand and continuing their walk.

Just when Robert thought he was going to have to remove his shirt to combat the heat, Cora looked at him and released his hand. "Almost there…"

A moment later they reached the edge of the wooded path and stepped out into a large clearing at the bottom of a small hill. Cora paused at the bottom of the hill and turned to Robert with a mischievous glint in her expression.

"Is this it?" Robert looked around at the clearing of tall grass with slight confusion.

"No, you'll have to catch me first!" Cora cried, as she took off up the hill, running with her skirt blowing in the wind and her hat flapping atop her head. Never one to shrug off a challenge, Robert grinned and took off after her, his jacket flapping behind him as he carried it along with him. He caught up to Cora near the top of the hill and swept her up in his arms. "You've caught me…" She whispered. Robert leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head and pointed ahead of them. "Look." He carried them a few feet ahead to the crest of the hill. When they reached the top, Robert was met with one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. At the bottom of the hill was the ocean, waves lapping at the shoreline and the sun glittering over the water. Gently, he let Cora out of his arms, and reached for her hand again.

"It's beautiful," he said quietly. Cora squeezed his hand in reply and they made their way down the hill to reach the sandy beach at the bottom. Robert had never actually been to the sea, and he was taken with the sheer expansiveness of it. Never had he experienced the feeling of being quite so small in comparison to something so massive. When they reached the bottom, Cora led him onto the sand and sat down. The beach was empty, and looking down both ways, there was not a single person in sight (later, Cora would tell him this portion of the beach belonged to her mother's estate). They sat quietly and Cora wrapped her arms around Robert's waist. They stayed that way for what seemed like ages, not that Robert minded; utterly in awe, he watched as the waves rhythmically crashed against the shore. It was all so peaceful and soothing. He looked down at his wife and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She looked up at him but said nothing and simply brushed a lock of his hair away from his face before leaning her head back against him.

Feeling Cora pressed against his chest, Robert had felt the familiar pangs of guilt from the day before bubbling up again. He knew he had to explain his behavior from the carriage and train ride so perhaps now would be the best time. Yes, he had apologized, but she deserved an explanation as well. Besides, if he was planning to avoid that dreadful man at all costs for the foreseeable future, she would need to know why. Before he could find a way to begin his explanation though, Cora shifted out of his arms.

"Robert, I'd like for us to talk…"

He breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, this was the perfect opportunity for him to start the conversation. "Of course, there's something I want to explain, actually."

Cora frowned slightly and paused for a second, but didn't let him finish. "Alright, but there's something I'd like to say too. I wanted to last night, but we…" A slight blush had crept up her neck as she remembered what they had been doing the night before instead of talking.

"Robert—"

"Cora, I really need to just come out with it!" He interrupted. He was afraid he wouldn't have the nerve to try and explain again, and he had just wanted all the unpleasantness over with so they could enjoy the day together.

"But, Robert…Oh, all right. Go ahead." She looked at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath and clasped her hands for reassurance before speaking. "I just wanted to mention something that happened yesterday—"

As he started to talk though, he watched as Cora looked over his shoulder behind him with a deep frown and stood up quickly, letting go of his hands. He turned to look over his shoulder to see what Cora was staring at, and was surprised to see one of her Mother's servants running down from the top of the hill, and he realized the servant—James, he thought was his name—was calling their names over the noise of the waves. The man reached them at the bottom of the hill, out of breath and sweating profusely. Before he could speak, Cora rushed over to him.

"James, what is it?"

"I'm sorry Miss Cora…we were looking everywhere for you…" Robert had heard him say, as he stood and joined Cora.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked quickly, sensing the tension in his voice. She reached for Robert's hand as he stood beside her, looking curiously at the disheveled servant.

"I'm so sorry, I looked all over before the gardener said he saw you two headed toward the beach…" He was still panting and trying desperately to catch his breath but he looked up at them with a disturbing expression.

"James! Just come out with it!"

"It's…its Miss Mary. There was an accident in town..I...I...think…Mrs. Levinson brought her to the ho—"

"…Mary?" Robert had interrupted him and looked to Cora, whose face was drained of color.

It had taken a brief moment for the man's words to register. Robert felt Cora's grip on his hand tighten, but in that moment, nothing had made any sense. She released his hand a second later and they looked at each other—he would never be able to forget her terrified expression—before they both took off running back toward the hill, without another word.

Robert had trailed a few paces behind her the entire way, calling for her to slow down, but it was pointless. Whether or not she had even heard him, he'd never know. As he ran behind her, in the distance he could still hear the waves breaking back on the shore. They sounded far less peaceful than they had only moments earlier. As he ran back to the house, his thoughts and emotions running almost as wildly as his wife, all he could hear was violent crashes in the distance, ringing in his ears, breaking roughly against the shore.


	15. Glass

Martha heard them coming before she saw them. She could hear the snapping of twigs under their feet and the deep tones of Robert's voice yelling something to Cora in the distance. Martha had been standing out on the veranda pacing and trying to come up with some reasonable explanation for what had happened. But the longer she stood out there waiting for them to get back, the more she realized there was no reasonable explanation. What happened had been her fault, and there was no denying it. It had only taken a moment, a very brief moment.

* * *

_Martha had woken early that morning, eager to spend the day with her family. When her maid had brought in her breakfast, she had been informed (well, she had coerced the maid into telling) that there were definitely two people in the guest room at the other end of the hallway. They must have made up. Such a relief, she remembered thinking. In fact, the maid had blushed madly before going so far as to tell her that when she brought in Miss Cora's breakfast, her husband was still sleeping soundly without a stitch of clothing on. They most certainly had made up, then! _

_A few minutes later while she was still eating her breakfast Cora had peeked in, wearing her nightclothes and a wide smile, to ask a favor: Could she possibly occupy Mary for a few hours? Cora wanted to show Robert the beach, and she didn't think Mary would be interested. Looking at her daughter, she could tell there was something more she wasn't saying, but not wanting to push the issue she happily agreed to take Mary into town to do some shopping. _

_Mary had been quite excited. Not only was she going on a very grown-up shopping trip into town, she was going to get a new dress just like her Mama did when they went shopping at home. She had sat patiently in the carriage with her grandmamma and her dolly that had come along for the journey and she chattered on about her toys and her "other granny" as they rode along. At first, Martha had been excited too. Mary was her only grandchild, and she didn't often have an opportunity to spend time with her and spoil her a bit. She had a sneaking suspicion that Violet Crawley didn't take Mary out on many impromptu trips, nor could she possibly be as fun of a grandmamma to her. What Martha had forgotten though, was the energy that one small child could have. It had been over twenty years since Cora was a small child, and since they had been unable to have any more children, Cora was her only point of reference; and she had been a rather quiet little girl. Mary apparently took after her father…or perhaps "other granny" because she was not quiet in the least and as soon as the carriage stopped outside the exclusive boutique it was as though someone had uncorked her. _

_Mary had hopped out of the carriage with a squeal and ran right into the store, dragging her doll behind her. They hadn't even been in the store for a moment before Mary had toppled a large display of hats and stuck one on her head with a giggle. Thankfully, the shopkeeper had been more than happy to indulge Mary, as Martha Levinson was one of her best customers, but it had still taken Martha by surprise. Did all small children have this much energy? _

_Mary continued to buzz around the store, touching anything she could reach, as Martha tried to sort through some fabric samples. This went on for nearly an hour before Martha had tried to bargain with her. _

"_Mary, sweetheart, if you sit over there for a few minutes Grandmamma will let you take one of those hats home with us. You must behave like a lady, though."_

"_I am a lady, I am!" Mary had cried with excitement. She bounced over to a chaise longue in the corner and sat with an innocent smile while she eyed a large pink hat with matching feathers she wanted quite badly. _

_Martha had smiled at her before disappearing into a back room to be fitted for the dress she had chosen. It never occurred to her that perhaps a two year old should be supervised at all times. She never thought Mary would get off the chaise, and she never thought anything bad could possibly happen to her._

_Yes, Mary was a lady but she had not quite mastered behaving like one yet. At two, the desire to explore was far stronger than behaving for more than three minutes. And it was only about three minutes after she had been left alone in the front of the store that she realized one of those silly adults had taken Dolly off the floor and put her atop a very tall table. Her small eyebrows had furrowed in anger. Only she and Mama were allowed to play with dolly! And Papa if he asked very nicely. _

_Without giving the matter further thought, she hopped off the chaise (completely forgetting her promised hat) and clambered over to the tall table dolly was lying on. Too tall to reach. Far too tall. _

_No matter, Mary was quite resourceful and found a small chair to push over and climb up so she could better reach. As she executed her rescue mission, she failed to notice the display of glass perfume bottles sitting beside dolly. She made it to the top of the chair, and was balancing on the top of it as she reached for her doll. She reached just a bit too far though, and just as she grabbed dolly's foot, the chair gave out and sent her toppling down, bringing the chair, table, and display down along with her. _

_Martha had been chatting with the seamstress who was pinning the fabric around her waist when she heard a loud crash come from the front of the shop. With a gasp, she had rushed out half clothed, praying it hadn't been Mary that had produced the frightening sound. She reached the front to see Mary sitting on the floor, wide eyed and pale, shattered glass and a broken chair all around her. As soon as Mary saw her, she burst into tears and moved to stand up. As she stood, Martha's eyes had trailed down to her granddaughter's tiny arm. She was bleeding, quite profusely. There was an angry looking gash running down her arm, presumably from one of the broken bottles. The seamstress stood behind her, mouth agape, not knowing what to do; she was quite aware that the little girl was some English aristocrat…or her father was…nevertheless, if anything happened to that little girl her shop would be notorious for all the wrong reasons._

_Martha rushed over and scooped Mary up. She pulled a scarf from a nearby table to wrap her arm, but the blood seeped right through the fabric._

"_Oh lord, Cora's going to hit the roof." Martha mumbled as Mary continued to wail and the seamstress still stood frozen behind them. _

"_Could you make yourself useful," she called out to the seamstress. "Go outside and tell my driver to get the doctor…." She paused and looked down at Mary's arm, which was still not looking any better. "Oh, never mind, I'll do it myself." _

_Standing up from the floor with Mary in her arms, Martha rushed out of the store to explain the situation to her bewildered driver. Luckily the town doctor was only a street away from the shop, so they stopped and picked him up on the way back to the house. Unluckily, for Martha at least, Mary had continued to wail the entire time. By the time they reached the entrance of the house she was red in the face and screaming louder than Martha had ever heard a child scream._

"_I want Mamaaaaaa, MAMA…" She cried over and over, struggling to get out of her grandmamma's arms. _

"_I want her too, Darling but she isn't here yet. We're going to take you upstairs with the nice doctor." Martha tried to reason with her, forgetting she was speaking with a terrified two year old and not an adult with the ability to reason. It had been quite a long time since she had to comfort a child and had the feeling that she was failing quite miserably. _

"_No. NO. NO. NO." Mary's small legs were kicking all over the place, and it took a few moments to even get her upstairs. With the help of a few of the maids they finally calmed her enough so that the doctor could examine her arm and give her something for the pain. Once he had finished stitching her up, Martha had truly reached her limit. She (somewhat selfishly) took her leave and left Mary with the maids to get cleaned up. Nearly an hour had passed since they had returned from the disaster they left in town; she knew her daughter and son-in-law would be back any moment, and so she went out on the porch to wait for the impending storm._

* * *

So, Martha was pacing on the Veranda when she saw Cora running madly toward the house, and Robert close behind.

"Where's Mary—What happened? Where is she Mamma?" Cora was panting and looked disheveled from her run back, but she was already racing into the house, not waiting for an answer. Martha rushed in after her, dreading the conversation she was unfortunately about to have.

"Cora, stop! She's upstairs. She's fine." Martha knew fine was a bit of a stretch, but there was no sense in upsetting them right off the bat.

"Where is she?" Robert asked as he made his way into the house, looking more concerned than Martha had ever seen him.

"She is upstairs resting. She cut her arm while we were out, and the doctor stitched it up. He left a few minutes ago, I believe. Once of the maids was just cleaning her up."

"Good god…she's alright, though?" Robert pressed a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath. Cut. Stitches. She's upstairs. She is all right. And then he took another breath. She was all right.

Cora was still pacing at the bottom of the stairs. "Stitches? She needed stitches…why are you down here then?" She frowned and looked up at her Mother.

"I was waiting for you two…"

"So you left her up there alone?"

"Well she isn't alone. She's with the maid."

"That's not the same!" Cora was shouting now, and her voice carried through the halls, echoing and making it sound even more distressed. "You let her get hurt and you left her with some servant she doesn't even know. How could you?" She brushed past Martha, grabbed Robert's hand and pulled him toward the stairs, but as they started up Martha interrupted—

"I didn't _let_ her get hurt, Cora! I resent that. I left her alone for two minutes!"

"That's not any better! I expected you'd at least be able to handle a two year old. Apparently I overestimated your abilities!" Cora didn't look back as she shouted angrily at her mother.

Robert wrapped his arm around her waist and led her up the stairs. It was all he could do not to shout at Martha for not taking better care of Mary, but now wasn't the time. She was of little importance at the moment, as Mary was still upstairs without her parents. He led Cora to Mary's door and paused for a moment outside before opening it. He had his hand on the knob when he was startled by a noise he realized wasn't coming from inside the room, but from Cora, who had started to cry. She had her free hand covering her mouth to stifle the noise (so as not to frighten Mary) but by the time they reached the door, she needed to kneel down and catch her breath to calm herself down a bit.

"You go in," she said, looking up at Robert. "I just need a moment. I don't want her to see me upset."

Robert nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly before entering the room. Mary was being held by one of the servants who was sitting in a rocking chair trying to get her to sleep.

As soon as she saw her Papa, Mary's chin began to quiver again, but Robert rushed over and took her from the maid, dismissing her immediately.

"It's all right, Darling. Papa's here." He kissed her forehead and sat back in the rocking chair. Mary relaxed into his embrace right away and he could feel her release a deep breath as her face relaxed as well. He brushed the curls out of her face and rocked her for a few minutes, enjoying the silence of the room and the peace of knowing his daughter was not seriously hurt. She closed her eyes and he looked down to study her small face. Sometimes he thought it was amazing just how much she looked like Cora. Her dark hair, fair skin, and ability to charm him into doing anything she wanted, were all traits inherited from her Mama. He caught glimpses of himself in her as well, but she was more than anything her mother's daughter. A lucky occurrence, he had always thought, since Cora was far lovelier to look at them him. His thoughts were interrupted when Mary fidgeted, opened her eyes again and held up her small bandaged arm for him to see.

"…Hurts" she murmured, looking up at him.

He was about to offer some comforting words but Mary sat up and patted his arm.

"Papa…dolly…at the store." She looked up at him with concerned eyes, hoping Papa would understand and could fix everything. In the midst of the chaos they had left at the store, dolly had been abandoned there as well.

"Ahh, of course. We shall have her home safe and sound. Don't worry, Sweetheart."

Mary smiled and they both looked up as they heard the door click open, and watched as Cora entered with a smile plastered on her face—determined not to upset Mary. Wordlessly, she picked Mary up out of Robert's lap and pressed a kiss to her cheek, just holding her close. Robert stood and whispered in Cora's ear: "I'll be back in a bit." And then he left to give her some time alone with Mary. As soon as she was in her Mama's arms, Mary settled down completely, and only a few moments later she was fast asleep. Cora crept over to Mary's crib and laid her down gently. She pulled one of the chairs over so she could sit beside her, and soon after she settled into the chair, Cora too fell asleep, overwhelmed by the stress of the last several hours.

Cora woke with a jump a few hours later. She blinked in confusion before remembering where she was. The sun was setting and the room was considerably darker. Looking down into the crib, she saw Mary was asleep, so she tiptoed out of the room to go find Robert.

She wandered around the house for a while with no luck and was about to head back upstairs when she caught a glimpse of Robert's jacket through the glass of the front door. And so that's where she found him, out on the veranda with an empty glass of scotch.

"…Robert?" Cora walked up cautiously behind him—not wanting to startle him—to where he was sitting on the step of the veranda, staring into his glass. He looked up at her and she saw the strained expression and his reddened eyes.

"Oh, Robert…" She sat beside him with a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, but said nothing. Perhaps it was all the scotch he had drank that evening to try and relax, but he was feeling far more emotional than usual, and he knew even a few words exchanged with Cora would put him over the edge, and he'd be a mess. She would understand, of course she would, but in that moment he just wanted to wallow a bit.

So they sat and watched the sunset, supporting each other with silence and the occasional loving glance that passed between them. When the sun had finally disappeared behind the large trees at the edge of the garden and the fireflies had begun to flicker around them, Cora lifted her head and turned to Robert.

"It's not your fault, you know."

Robert looked at her questioningly, "what do you mean?"

"I know you, Robert Crawley. Better than anyone, I'd like to think. And I know you've been sitting out here blaming yourself for at least a few hours before I found you, and what happened to Mary is not your fault—"

"Cora, it is my fa—"

"You know you can't protect us from everything, Darling; as much as you may want to. I love you for wanting to, but you'll drive yourself mad trying…"

Robert couldn't help but smile at his beautiful wife. "How is it that you always know just what I'm thinking?"

"Just one of my many talents," she whispered before leaning in to kiss him. She shifted a bit to face him before kissing him again and slipping her hands beneath his jacket. Grinning mischievously at him, she began undoing the buttons at the top of his shirt, just slowly enough so she knew it was torturing him a bit. Reaching the last button at the bottom of his shirt, she looked up at him once more before letting her hand graze a bit lower. Robert sucked in a deep breath to keep himself from making any noise that could alert the servants or god-forbid her mother to their presence on the veranda. He was still quite embarrassed every time he thought about the hallway incident in New York years earlier and they need not have a repeat in Newport as well.

"Cora," he whispered as he grasped her wrist gently and reluctantly pulled her hand away from his body, "let's go up to our room…" He stood and offered his hand, which she happily took as he helped her up as well.

"Well if you insist," she replied playfully.

As they headed inside and toward the staircase, Cora's mind wandered back to their morning that had started in the main hall, and their trip to the beach. She still hadn't had a chance to talk to Robert…and hadn't he wanted to tell her something as well?

She paused at the bottom of the stairs, still holding onto his arm.

"Darling, what were you going to tell me this morning, when we were on the beach?"

Robert frowned slightly, the beach? It seemed like ages ago, but it all dawned on him again. They had been interrupted before he had a chance to explain his poor behavior from the other day, and he still had not told her about Benjamin Webster. Looking at his wife's sweet inquisitive face, it didn't seem to matter anymore. It all seemed so trite and unimportant compared to the real things they had to deal with; especially after today with Mary. He had apologized, and she had already forgiven him. And Webster…well Webster could go to hell for all he cared; he wouldn't let that odious man's crude actions interrupt their trip. Especially not now, on the way up to their bedroom, arm and arm with Cora.

"Oh, it was nothing Sweetheart. I'll tell you some other time. We have much more pressing matters to attend to," he said with a wicked grin. And with that, he scooped her up and carried her all the way to their room. He set Cora on the bed and went back to lock the door but as he did, a thought occurred to him. Didn't she want to tell him something too, on the beach?

He turned back and saw she was sitting on the bed, waiting for him with an expectant smile. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and as he unlaced his shoes, Cora crawled up behind him and began kissing his neck. He knew if he didn't ask her now, he'd never remember in the morning—and she had said it was important.

"Cora, didn't you have something to tell me this morning too?"

"Hmmm?" She lifted her head away from his neck.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Now it was Cora's turn to frown slightly and pause. They had never finished, or really even started, their conversation. But they had had such a long day, fraught with strained emotions and exhaustion. Now, she only wanted to be in her husband's arms and forget everything else. It wasn't the right time for serious conversation.

"Let's just talk tomorrow…I'm rather distracted," she murmured as he turned around to face her. Before he could answer, she kissed him again and sighed in contentment as she very quickly found herself wrapped up in his arms, effectively forgetting all the stresses the day had brought.

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you so much for the reviews!


	16. Great Expectations

The next morning, in an effort to most effectively avoid speaking to her mother, Cora insisted that both she and Robert eat breakfast in their room instead of going down to the dining room. The previous day had brought a barrage of trouble for everyone in the house, and Cora was not quite ready to forgive her mother for what had happened to Mary. Instead, she planned on not speaking to her for at least one full day to fully express her displeasure regarding the entire Mary debacle. There was nothing her mother hated more than being ignored so she knew that this would be the best way to aggravate her. Robert wasn't particularly angry with Martha anymore; he himself had taken an eye off of Mary for a moment only to find her about to cause trouble, so he knew how easy it was to make the mistake Martha had. But nevertheless, he knew going against Cora's wishes would only cause him undue stress so he went along with her plan.

After they had finished their breakfast in bed, Robert went off to retrieve Mary. He had promised to take her into town to pick up her abandoned doll at the shop, and he couldn't bear putting her off for very long, as he knew how fond she was of that particular toy. Cora had planned to go with them, but after a fitful night of sleep, she was already feeling a bit tired and so she had let them go off without her. She hadn't really planned on leaving her bedroom—at least for most of the day—because she knew she was bound to run into her mother somewhere in the house if she did. Strangely though, a few hours into her morning she had no other choice. Cora had rung for the maid three times for tea and no one had appeared, in fact, she hadn't heard anyone come down the hallway in hours. Finally fed up with the apparent disappearance of all the staff, Cora decided to go get the tea herself; or at least find a servant who she could ask for the tea. She left her book on the bed, put her shoes on, and headed out the door. As soon as she opened the door, she realized she had been bested. Her mother was sitting in the hall in a chair she had pulled up to face their bedroom door, and she was quietly waiting with an expectant expression.

"Cora!" She said, immediately rising before Cora could escape.

"Good lord Mamma, how long have you been out here…and how many servants have you prevented from bringing me my tea?" Cora inquired sharply, eyes narrowing.

"Only a few," her mother replied airily. Martha had known Cora was angry when she and Robert hadn't appeared for breakfast, and she quickly realized Cora was planning on doing exactly what she had done as a young girl—locking herself in her room and pretending her mother didn't exist. It was actually quite irritating, Martha remembered. Cora underestimated her though, especially if she thought she could get away with ignoring her for an entire day. She wouldn't stand for that, not in her home, and not when it involved Mary as well. So, she had waited patiently outside Cora's door, knowing eventually she would have to materialize, as she had instructed all the servants not to answer any of Cora's rings.

"Aren't I getting too old for this? I know you certainly are." Cora asked as she sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't be so sharp dear. It doesn't' suit you. You sound far to much like Robert's mother for my liking!" Martha answered with a chuckle.

"Oh, please." Cora immediately backed into the room and slammed the door rather forcefully. Her mother though, was not quite finished with their conversation, and so she ignored the angry slam, and wandered into the room after Cora. Cora was already on the other side of the room, looking moodily out the window, and so Martha sat on their bed and waited for a moment before calling over to her.

"Cora, would you come sit?" She asked, patting the place on the bed beside her, and giving her daughter a pleading look.

Cora let out a rather dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes once more before begrudgingly sitting beside her mother on the bed.

"I don't know what you want from me, Mamma. What happened isn't _my_ fault, and I should be allowed a few hours to myself if I so wish. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Oh Darling, I know all that…I only want to apologize." Though Martha's heart was breaking from Cora's harsh exterior—which she was now convinced was a newly inherited trait, or perhaps talent, from her mother-in-law—she feigned another smile in an attempt to put Cora at ease and took her hands in her own. Cora was right of course, it hadn't been her fault, but Martha couldn't bear letting this go on any longer. So, rather impatiently, she continued, disregarding Cora's request for privacy. She knew her daughter, and knew that if she apologized properly—which she very much wanted to do—Cora would forgive her, sooner than later.

"I never meant for Mary to get hurt. You were right, I wasn't prepared to care for her on my own and I never should have left her alone, even for a moment. I do hope you both can forgive me; Mary does need at least one fun grandmother, after all."

Cora's face had softened considerably, and she sighed slightly before finally meeting her mother's gaze. Her mother had been wrong, so terribly wrong, but was there profit in a quarrel? Probably not. She knew her mother had never meant for Mary to get hurt, and though she did, she could see the toll it had already taken on her mother. Her eyes were darker than usual, and the soft wrinkles that were usually only highlighted when she laughed seemed more defined than usual. She was struck by how much older her mother seemed, realizing she had forgotten just how much time had passed since their last visit. No, there would be no profit in a quarrel or any more time wasted in angry silences.

"I'm not angry with you Mamma…I know Mary's a handful sometimes; I'm just upset she was hurt. I wish you had taken some help along with you. You must promise you will if you take her out again."

"Of course I promise, my dear. Oh, I'm so relieved. I thought I'd have to camp out outside your door all night; which could prove to be quite awkward come the later evening hours once Robert returns."

"Oh God! Please stop," Cora said with a giggle. She hugged her mother and then leaned back so she was laying on her back atop the bed. Martha was still sitting, but turned so she could look at Cora. She looked just like she had ten years ago, when she used to come into her room and lay on her bed while Isidore was out at work. They'd chat while Cora worked on her needlepoint, and usually end up spending most of their afternoons gossiping away in one of their bedrooms. It was different now of course, but it was still nice, and just for a moment Martha yearned for the days when Cora still needed her as much as she once did. Her daughter looked tired, a detail not lost on her, and she hoped Cora was getting enough rest. Being a Countess couldn't be easy, and she could see the toll it had taken on Cora. She watched her for a moment, resting peacefully on the bed and listened to the steady rhythm of her breath. She may have been twenty-six, but it was still the same sound that Martha listened to each night she had rocked her to sleep, decades earlier. Though Cora's eyes were still closed, Martha watched her frown slightly, as if she had thought of something unpleasant, and she couldn't help but break the peaceful lull in the room.

"Cora?"

Cora's eyes blinked open and looked up questioningly at her mother. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering; yesterday, when you went off with Robert. Is everything all right? I just want you to know, if you'd like to talk, I'd like to listen, my dear."

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, and paused for a moment before continuing. "I just wanted to tell Robert something, but it seems every time I try to, life intervenes."

Martha studied her daughter's expression with curiosity. Like an almost complete puzzle, there seemed to be just one piece missing that she couldn't locate. Suddenly, it was as though the answer had come upon her though, and Martha's face brightened in her apparent realization. Of course, it was all so obvious, ever so obvious! She grabbed Cora's hand with considerable excitement, and smiled widely at her daughter, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Cora Crawley! You're pregnant, aren't you! Oh, you should have told me sooner, this is just so wonderful, we must celebrate of course. Tonight, we will celebrate tonight. Darling, I'm so pleased, so very pleas—"

Cora had sat up and looked bewilderedly at her mother as she listened to her barrage of congratulations, but finally she had to stop the ramblings.

"Mamma!" She interrupted, somewhat flatly.

Cora's tone startled her, and Martha immediately stopped mid-sentence, and looked at her daughter's darkened expression with confusion. How could she not be happy about this, she wondered.

"Mamma," Cora finally continued, removing her hand from her mother's grasp. "I'm not pregnant."

"…What?"

"I'm not pregnant! What ever would make you think that I was?" Cora looked at her with a mixture of amusement and slight offense. Did she look pregnant? She self-consciously gazed down at her midsection, but it looked as it always did—flat.

Martha reddened considerably and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just thought, when you said you had something to tell Robert…and you've been in a bit of a mood!"

"I've not been in any mood! In case you had not noticed, we've had a rather eventful first few days. I do hope you didn't tell anyone you thought I was pregnant. I'd hate for Robert to hear the servants gossiping about something like that." Cora sighed, exasperated by her mother, and flopped back on the bed and clutched one of the throw pillows to her stomach.

"No. I didn't say anything." Martha looked down at Cora, and saw her face, a mixture of sadness and some other emotion Martha couldn't quite place right away, but then realized, was fear. Concerned, she took her daughter's hand before asking what she hoped was a question with no answer. "Cora, what's the matter?"

"I had only wanted to talk to Robert about what happened on our way here the other day; to tell him, if he wanted to talk about whatever had him so upset, I would be there to listen."

"Well, that's nothing to get upset over, my dear." Martha moved closer to Cora and stroked her hair gently.

Cora looked as though she was far away in thought, and only clutched the pillow a bit tighter, though it was comforting to feel her mother running her hand through her hair like when she was younger, and like she did to Mary, now.

"…What is it, Cora?"

"It's nothing." Cora looked up at her mother and blinked back the tears that had suddenly begun welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you, dear. Don't worry, you don't look pregnant!" With that, Cora's expression darkened and she turned away from her mother, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well, that's just it. It's just...I…I don't know that we will ever have any more children."

It was the fear that had been lurking around in the back of Cora's mind for several months now. Well, really it had been present since soon after they walked cautiously out of the church on their wedding day, but since Mary's birth it had been dormant until somewhat recently. Though she and Robert never spoke about it, _the waiting_ was ever present at Downton, the waiting for the announcement of another child. The child would need to be a boy, a boy that could satisfy the honor of the family and further, could give their marriage the outward validity it still lacked. To produce an heir would prove once and for all that their match hadn't been for naught; that Robert hadn't made a mistake in choosing her instead of all those English girls that used to eye her warily at the London balls. Robert of course never said anything of the sort, not to her at least; but she knew he worried about it too. Recently the fear had permeated the edges of her mind, and had infiltrated her thoughts once again. The tears began to fall more freely as she allowed herself to think about it fully, for the first time in a very long time. She had held off as long as she could, knowing once she allowed herself to truly think about it, she would not be able to push the thoughts back to the edges again.

Martha said nothing, but motioned for Cora to sit up, and embraced her daughter as she began to cry. She held her tightly for a few moments before releasing her and wiping her face with a handkerchief that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Cora, sweetheart, why ever would you think you won't have more children?"

Cora took a deep breath and wiped her eyes once more before responding. "It took four years for Mary. Four years of trying and waiting and disappointing everyone in that house. And now, it's been two years since she was born, and come the fall, it'll be three. And…" She paused and looked at her mother, wanting to say something else, but hesitating for fear of upsetting her as well.

"And?"

"And well, look at you, Mamma." Cora said quietly, waiting for her mother's reaction before continuing but Martha's expression remained unrevealing. "You only had me…"

"Oh, Cora. You mustn't think like that. Yes, perhaps your father and I would have liked more children, but sometimes fate knows best. I've loved my life with you and I wouldn't change a bit of it. Don't count your losses before they happen, my dear." She leaned over and kissed Cora's cheek, and picked up her hand again, grasping it reassuringly. Cora leaned her head against her mother's shoulder, just happy to have her close.

"I hope you're right." Cora whispered after sitting silently for a few minutes.

Martha sat holding Cora for a long while until she felt her breathing steady again and her grip on her hand loosen a bit.

"I think I'd like to lie down now," Cora murmured softly, lying back onto the bed.

"Of course, Darling." Martha pulled the blanket up over her and tucked it into the sides of the bed, before pouring a glass of water from the basin and leaving it on the bedside table for her. She began walking out of the room, but paused and turned back to Cora.

"It's up to you, my dear, but I think perhaps it's time to discuss all this with Robert."

"No, I don't want to upset him." Cora said, after a pause.

"It won't do anyone any good for you to worry about this, Cora. I don't want you letting this all cast a pall over the trip, and more importantly, your life!" Then, in a quieter voice she added, "He loves you, and he would want to know."

"Perhaps." Cora replied with a whisper.

"Alright Darling, it's entirely up to you. I shall see you later. Rest."

"Mamma?" Cora called before her mother disappeared into the hallway, "Could you ask Robert to come up when he gets back from town?"

"Of course." Martha smiled at Cora and left her to rest. Once she stepped out into the hallway though, the smile melted from her face. God, how she hoped Cora wasn't right. Knowing Cora, she knew that if her fears were true, there would be a long hard road ahead; a road quite similar to the one she herself was forced to travel many decades earlier. She shuddered at the thought as she walked down the staircase to find something to busy herself with. Overthinking it all would do no good, and so she wandered into the drawing room to pour herself a drink, and sat, waiting for Robert and Mary to return.

Meanwhile, Cora had relaxed slightly, relieved to have spoken to her mother, but now more anxious for Robert's return. She tried to busy herself with the book he had left on the bedside table, but it was all about some awful English battle hundreds of years earlier, and she did little more than flip through at look at the occasional illustrations. This went on for what seemed like hours before she heard footsteps coming up the stairs; footsteps that were decidedly masculine, and could only belong to Robert. Cora put the book back on the table and the steps became more audible as they tapped down the hallway. She heard them approaching the door, and when she heard a light knock she sat straight up, suddenly feeling her stomach turn with anxiety. Oh, how she wished they didn't need to have this conversation.


	17. Promises Made and Broken

Cora turned to the door but before she had a chance to get up out of bed, she watched as it clicked open and a smiling Robert and Mary appeared from the hallway. Robert had Mary in his arms, and she was clutching him with one arm and her doll with the other. Oddly, Mary was wearing a large pink hat with pink feathers popping out of it. As soon as she saw Cora, Mary wiggled out of Robert's arms and toddled over to sit beside her on the bed, still wearing her enormous hat that kept slipping down over her eyes as she walked.

"Hello Darling," Robert said brightly as he let Mary down, and took his jacket off, draping it over the edge of the bed.

"We've had quite the productive morning, haven't we Mary? We went into town to retrieve Dolly," Robert paused to look over at Dolly, who was already discarded on the floor beside the bed. "And, we purchased this lovely hat." He continued, smiling and looking down at their latest purchase.

"Papa buyed it for me!" Mary said excitedly, patting her head and grasping at the feathers.

Cora looked at him questioningly before smiling down at Mary.

"I think it's just lovely. Did you buy one for yourself as well?" She asked, looking back up at Robert.

"No, no of course not! Mary, well…I felt a bit guilty as they were still fixing up the store from the mess yesterday, and Mary took quite a liking to this hat. She said her arm was hurting her again, and so…" Robert cleared his throat and looked sheepishly at Cora, realizing he had been charmed into buying yet another extravagant item by his two-year-old daughter, whose arm happened to have made a miraculously quick recovery during the carriage ride back. She may have still had one bandaged arm, but Mary easily navigated around it, and was as energetic and cunning as ever.

"Ah, I see. Well Mary, it looks beautiful on you, Darling." Mary was still busily playing with the hat, but looked up at the sound of her Mama's voice, and grinned at her before pulling the hat off of her head and flinging it roughly over Cora's head and adjusting it, like she did to her dolls.

"Mama looks beautiful too!" Mary cried, full of excitement. She admired her handiwork on her Mama for another moment before wrapping her little arms around Cora's waist and resting her head against her side. Cora, still wearing the ridiculous hat, didn't speak but hugged Mary tighter to her.

"Mama is pretty…so so pretty." Mary murmured and looked up at her with a bright smile.

Cora offered her a small smile and brushed her hand gently across her little forehead before feeling something wet on her own cheek. With a frown, she brought her hand up to her face, only to realize tears had begun streaming down her cheeks again. Robert had turned away to look at some papers tucked in one the desk drawers so he hadn't noticed, but Cora did not have time to turn away from Mary, who had noticed immediately and looked at her mother with as much concern as she could muster for a two year old. She sat up out of Cora's grasp and looked at her curiously before speaking.

"Don't cry Mama, Dolly is home now," She said, pointing down at her doll who had been kicked half-under the bed.

Cora opened her mouth to speak but felt the lump in her throat growing, so she only smiled at Mary and nodded, trying to wipe her face so as not to alarm her. Robert had turned away from the paperwork as soon as he heard what Mary said, and he watched with a somewhat confused expression for a brief moment before jumping into action. He placed the papers down and called over to Mary, who was now frowning at Cora, who was still crying—

"Mary sweetheart, I think we must go tell Grandmamma that Dolly is back. She was quite worried about her. Shall you show her, or shall I?"

Mary attention was pulled away from her mother and she looked at Robert with a serious expression, and nodded. Though she didn't particularly feel like playing with Dolly any more that afternoon this was a very grown up job and someone had to do it. She hopped off the bed and grabbed the doll off the floor before holding out her hand for Robert.

"I will tell her! Come, Papa."

"Of course, My Darling…" He looked over at his wife, who had turned away and was still wiping her face, but said nothing so as not to redirect Mary's attention again. He took Mary's hand, glanced back at Cora, who was now looking at him and held up a finger, gesturing that he would be back in a moment. He closed the door behind them and led Mary downstairs to find her grandmother.

Cora watched them walk out of the bedroom, and quickly tried to pull herself together before Robert returned. This was absolutely not the time for such a conversation; she had simply let her emotions get the best of her. She was a countess now, and behaving like this, unable to control her emotions, just would not to. She only needed was a moment to calm down and then all would be fine again. There was no need to worry him over something so silly; they were on a trip away from home, and why should they worry needlessly over something so trite when they were so far from Downton and so far from the realities of their life. No, he didn't need to know about all this baseless worry. She stood and smoothed out her dress—not noticing she was still wearing Mary's hat. Her mind was racing, but she had no more time to think it through, because she heard hurried footsteps coming back down the hall, and then Robert rushed back in with a concerned expression painted across his face.

Cora began to smile as he walked in, preparing herself to brush off his questions and make up an excuse for her tears, but when she saw the worry on his face, she quickly lost all semblance of control and her face crumpled again as she felt a fresh wave of tears spilling down her cheeks. Reflexively, she sat backward on to the bed to steady herself and cover her face with her hands, too embarrassed to look up at Robert who had closed the door but was still standing beside the doorway.

She didn't have to look up though, because Robert had already crossed the room and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms and whispering in her ear that all would be just fine. Cora eased her head against his chest felt Robert's arms tighten around her slightly. She forgot how strong her husband was at times, but feeling his secure grasp reminded her not only of his strength, but also the ease with which he could soothe her. Already she could feel her body relax slightly against him and her vision became clearer as her tears slowed. He was still murmuring in her ear trying to calm her, but the words had become lost in her sea of emotions, and all she could discern were the strong tones in his voice that carried over her heavy breathing and choked sobs. After a few moments Cora realized he was murmuring her name and she looked up just as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"_Cora…"_

Robert had been holding his wife for a few minutes, desperately trying to soothe her, though he feared he was failing miserably as she had only continued to cry. He had no idea what had upset her so greatly, but it was no matter, as whatever it was surely they could fix it together, somehow. He had begun murmuring her name to try and get her to at least look at him, but it took several tries before she looked up and the crying had slowed. He kissed her cheek and looked at her reddened face before taking his thumb and gently wiping away the tears from under her eyes, and then fishing a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to her. He watched as she brushed over her face with the cloth and took a deep breath. Before speaking, he gently removed Mary's hat from her head and placed it on the floor. Not having realized she had still been wearing it, Cora smiled weakly at him with gratitude before reaching for his hands. Robert smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hands. He knew she had been upset by the incident with Mary, but apparently he hadn't realized quite how much, he thought to himself. It was unlike Cora to get this flustered over a minor accident though; Mary had had small accidents all over the grounds of Downton, after all. Now that she was looking up at him, he attempted to make better whatever was upsetting her.

"Cora, my dearest one, you mustn't worry about Mary. The Doctor said she would be just fine."

"Oh, Robert…" Cora exhaled and looked up at him, her eyes full of hesitation.

He reached over and stroked the back of his hand against her cheek. He could already sense that there was more to it. "What's the matter, Darling?

Gathering up all the courage she could, Cora looked deeply into Robert's eyes and studied his face for a moment before responding. She hated knowing the worried look on his face would only deepen if she responded truthfully, but she knew her mother was right— in this instance, he would want to know, and more importantly, he deserved to since it was a matter that certainly did not affect only her.

"Robert?" She finally managed to whisper, her voice a bit ragged from crying.

"Yes?" He frowned slightly in concern, waiting for her to continue.

"Will you… I mean, would you…would you be disappointed if we weren't to have any more children?"

Robert's mouth had opened slightly, but he was so caught off guard nothing came out. So, it wasn't about Mary at all, then. He paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts but his mind was racing as he looked at Cora, who was watching him intently, and grasping his hands tightly, desperately hoping he wouldn't be too upset.

"Are you saying you don't wish to have any more children?" He asked gently, though admittedly a bit confused as to what had brought this about.

"No, oh no. Nothing would make me happier than to carry more of our children," she said with a small smile before continuing, her eyes slightly downcast. "If I'm unable to have more children, will this, _all this_," She looked around the room, and then down at their entwined hands, "Will all this have been a mistake? Because I think—"

"Please, stop!" Robert's voice carried through the room, no longer a whisper. Cora recoiled slightly at his tone; she was suddenly terrified that she had opened a Pandora's box that would lead them to an answer neither of them wanted. But when she looked back up at Robert, she saw he was looking at her tenderly, and his thumb was still tracing light circles on her palm as he held tightly to her hand. He leaned over to kiss her softly, and when he pulled back a moment later, his eyes were shining a bit.

"I'm sorry," he said much more gently. "I didn't mean to raise my voice…but this," he paused and held up her hands, pressing a kiss to the finger encircled by her diamond wedding ring, "this could never and will never be a mistake. I don't know for certain what our future holds, but I do know with absolute certainty that it will be _our_ future. So, we will not ever question that, my dear."

"—But if there are no more children?" Cora hesitated and looked down again.

"Then I shall consider myself quite lucky to already have such a beautiful daughter _and _a beautiful wife." He added, as he cupped his fingers gently under her chin to tilt her head upward. Looking into her eyes once more, Robert smiled, and pulled Cora close to him.

"Do you mean it?" Cora whispered, looking up at him.

"Of course…" He murmured, kissing her forehead and tightening his grip around her waist. Cora said nothing more; she simply rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Robert listened to the hum of her breathing for a long while, as he ran his hand soothingly up and down her back, murmuring _'I love you' _into her ear every few minutes until he was sure she was sleeping. He tried to shift Cora off of him to make her more comfortable, but when he moved, she only sighed and hugged herself closer to him. So instead, he reached with his free hand to adjust the pillow behind him slightly, and he leaned back still holding Cora pressed to his chest, but lost in his own thoughts.

Robert still had no idea what had sent Cora into such a frenzy of upset, but that could all be determined later. Sitting back, he only reflected on the conversation their conversation. Certainly they needed to discuss it further, but now was not the time to press her, as she seemed to have a rather tenuous grasp on her emotions. Without question, he knew he meant every word he had said. He loved Cora, loved her more than he ever imagined he could love someone, and Mary, well Mary gave him new purpose; Mary was his future, and along with Cora, they were his life. But was it enough, truly? Looking down at his sleeping wife, he very much wanted it to be. To have no more children—no heir—would they survive it? He had made a promise to his family, to _Downton, _long before he met Cora: a promise that he would take care of the estate as his predecessors had done for centuries before, and marrying Cora had at first been his attempt to make good on that promise. Since his birth, it had been his destiny. But now, now destiny seemed far less certain that it once had, and included more people than just himself. Robert had made another promise too, soon after he married Cora, that he would never make her feel as though she was simply the means to an end. Cora was his wife, and until he married her, he didn't quite understand how important that title could be, because he had always seen the title as a placeholder of little significance. The naiveté that he had entered into marriage with was laughable now, as he would be willing to throw himself off a cliff to keep his wife and daughter safe from harm. What he thought could never change him—marriage, fatherhood—had given his life a real purpose, purpose greater than that which had simply been ascribed to him upon his birth. More than anything else though, Cora and Mary were his family and keeping them safe and happy felt like a far greater responsibility than Downton ever had.

His thoughts were interrupted as Cora shifted slightly and murmured his name in her sleep. It had been six years since they married, but every time she said his name, even in her sleep, he still felt lucky. This woman, lying against his chest, who had started as an obligation and a carefully constructed match, had become the person whose smile greeted him each day and the person who knew him better than anyone else ever had. By some stroke of fate, they had found each other, and despite countless obstacles, their relationship had bloomed. It _was_ enough, it was all enough. Pressing a kiss to Cora's forehead once more, he knew with certainty that it was enough.

Cora didn't sleep for very long, and a few minutes later she stretched more deliberately and woke to Robert gazing down at her, studying her face. Cora smiled softly at him as she sat up and brushed her hair away from her face before leaning up slightly to kiss him.

"I love you Robert, so very much…" She said, her smile much brighter than before.

"Well I rather hope you do, because you are stuck with me, my dearest one." Robert smiled mischievously and kissed her once more before stretching his arms and standing up. He held out his hand to Cora and helped her up as well.

"Now, I would very much like to take a stroll through the gardens with my wife. It is a beautiful day that I intend on taking full advantage of."

Robert knew the conversation wasn't over; it hadn't even fully started. But, there was nothing a sunny day and a bit of fresh air couldn't improve, and perhaps it was just what they needed. Cora smiled, and took Robert's proffered arm, allowing him to lead her downstairs and out of the house in the direction of the gardens. Robert grinned at his wife whose face had relaxed considerably, and hoped it remained that way, at least for a little while.

* * *

A/N: So I feel I must postface this a bit. I truly don't think Robert would ever see the marriage as a mistake, but I do think he would question the future and what is expected of him, at least a little bit. Also, thank you so much for all the reviews! They're such fun to read and I appreciate them all. Sorry I've been a bit remiss in answering them.

"Adrienne": Sorry for the twist! I try not to be too evil ;)

"Antigone": I'm afraid I can't answer that...yet! Glad you enjoyed the chapter :)

"Eugenia-Hacy": Stay tuned! Thank you for the reviews.

And, lastly, "Guest": So happy you're enjoying the story!


	18. Tales of the Tree

A/N: On a somewhat unrelated note, has everyone else seen the latest series three clips that were just released? :)

I've channeled all my excitement into this gratuitously fluffy chapter.

* * *

Robert led Cora outside and they walked hand-in-hand until they reached a bench in the middle of the gardens. Wordlessly they sat taking in the scenery and enjoying the peaceful stillness that could only come from being outside the house.

The gardens had always been Cora's favorite place at the Newport house when she was a little girl. There was nothing like them in Cincinnati and New York, and the greenery and lush flowers never ceased to draw her in; spending most of the year in cities, she had always relished her time in the garden that was always far lovelier than the drab parks squeezed between the avenues and the bustle of city life. She used to sit for hours on the very same bench, reading and indulging in various romantic fantasies that could only come about from sitting in such a beautiful place. Wandering through these gardens, it was still nearly impossible not to be drawn in by the romance of it all; the roses seemed more fragrant, more vibrant, and more robustly _American_ than the English varieties she had come across at Downton. It certainly helped that her mother was far less fastidious about maintaining the gardens than her mother-in-law was. Here, the gardens were allowed to creep over fences and grow every which way along the rambling walk, only being cut back when they blocked the path. At Downton, there was never a flower out of place. The gardens there were beautiful, certainly, but they were not quite as effortlessly beautiful. Cora let herself get wrapped up in the beauty of the gardens once more until Robert's voice drew her back to the present moment.

"Well, it's not quite like our bench at home, but I daresay it's nearly as comfortable."

"Nothing here is quite like back at home," Cora replied with a smile. It was only within the last few years that she began referring to Downton as home without pause. The adjustment had been a shock, to say the least, but for better or worse, Downton had indeed become her home. Cora smiled to herself still thrilled by the lovely gardens and thinking of the home they had created over the last years of their lives. Absentmindedly, she reached over to rest her hand on Robert's thigh. Though her gesture had not been purposefully romantic in nature, it had certainly grabbed Robert's attention, and he grinned at his wife—who was still gazing at the flowers—and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"You know, if we were going to accurately compare this bench to the one at home, I do believe there are a few…activities…we would still need to test out on this one." Robert kissed Cora's neck and felt her inhale sharply as his fingers trailed down her back.

"Robert Crawley," She hissed playfully. "You are absolutely incorrigible. And don't get any ideas—if memory serves, my back was quite sore for weeks after our last little….escapade…on a bench!"

"All the more reason to see if this one turns out to be more comfortable," he whispered back, a note of desire evident in his voice. Before she could protest further, his lips had trailed farther down her neck and she could feel him slipping his hand under her skirt.

"Robert…" Cora again protested weakly but having no impact, she finally had to pull back and extricate her husband's hands from beneath her dress.

"We're out in broad daylight, Darling! We'd never hear the end of it if someone saw and my mother found out."

Robert pouted and teasingly turned his head away for a moment, before looking back with a slight frown, thinking of the New York incident a few years earlier. "I know, I know. We most certainly cannot risk scandalizing any more of your mother's staff."

"Perhaps we should go for another walk later though, when it's dark." Cora mused, before allowing a mischievous smile to escape her lips.

"Why Cora Crawley, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to scandalize me!" Robert said, giving her his best innocent look—which was rather difficult, as thoughts the very opposite of innocent were currently racing through his mind.

Cora smiled wryly before standing and holding out her hand to him. "Well, we best walk on then, lest we risk corrupting your innocent nature."

Robert kissed her as he stood, and took her hand so they could continue their walk. Every so often Cora would pause and point out a particular spot to indicate various childhood memories, and Robert found he quite liked playing tourist when Cora was the guide. She pointed out the place where she had first learned to climb a tree, the bushes with the most fragrant roses, and the spot behind the wildflowers where she used to play with her dolls. After wandering along for another few minutes, Cora let go of Robert's hand, walked a few paces ahead and then stopped under a large oak tree. She paused and blushed slightly and turned to face Robert.

"What happened here?" Robert asked curiously.

"I was once nearly kissed under this very tree…" She glanced up at the tree and then back at Robert, whose attention had certainly been caught and whose expression was a mixture of surprise, vague amusement and curiosity.

Robert raised his eyebrows teasingly before taking a few steps closer to Cora and the tree. "I hope this is not your way of telling me you still have lingering suitors in Newport that I will have to fend off."

Cora giggled and smiled at him as she leaned her back against the large trunk and gazed up wistfully.

"No, nothing like that. It all seems like another life now," she answered musingly, still gazing up. Robert took advantage of her distracted gaze, and began inching closer to her. When she finally shook off the nostalgia a moment later, she was suddenly face to face with her husband, who was now standing tantalizingly close and whose expression had now turned rather mischievous.

"So tell me then, who is this untoward libertine who 'nearly kissed' my wife?" Robert asked conversationally. He made a concerted effort to keep the tone of his voice light, as he didn't want to seem too interested. Of course, he had no right to be upset by some silly thwarted kiss that happened long before they had met, however he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that someone else—some other man—had shared such a private moment with _his_ Cora.

Cora smiled as she took in Robert's calm expression. She knew it was a façade, and that he was already wondering just what these gardens had seen before his arrival. Never one to play games with her husband, Cora hadn't intended to tease him with the information, but she was secretly thrilled by his curiosity and it excited her to know such a minor detail would incite a bit of jealousy in her usually gentle, even-keeled Robert.

"Well," Cora began with a pause, trying to draw out the story—and his interest—a bit more. "We had just arrived in Newport for the summer…I was nineteen…and on the second night after our arrival, my mother hosted the grandest party; everyone who was anyone was of course in attendance. It was such a beautiful night, and Mamma had decorated the veranda with the loveliest little candles and lanterns; it was like everything was just glittering around us." Cora paused again for dramatic effect and looked up at Robert who looked to be thoroughly engrossed in the story.

"…Yes?" He prompted. Robert didn't want to appear over-eager, but Cora—as always—had already drawn him into her story, and he was hanging on each detail, though still trying to maintain a controlled expression.

"Well anyway, much to Mamma's annoyance, Father insisted on inviting a few of his business partners who were in town as well. One of them brought his son, and he was about my age. His name was Sam, Sam Elmsworth. Mamma didn't seem to notice him come over to talk to me, nor did she hear when he asked me for a tour of the gardens…" Cora paused again, and smirked mischievously at Robert.

"…And then?" Robert asked insistently.

"I didn't really want to talk to him anymore, as all he seemed to want to discuss was the latest business deal in New York, or the latest machinery advancements, but I knew Mamma would just hit the roof if she knew, and I just could not resist doing something that would irk her so very much! So, we made it into the gardens, down the path, past the bench, and to this very place where I stopped and leaned against the tree to fix my shoe—or something…I can't quite remember…and before I knew it he was right in front of me, staring at me with the strangest expression. Well, he kept staring at me for another moment but then he started leaning in like he was going to kiss me…"

"Cora, unless you're going to tell me that you slapped him and ran back to the party, I'm not sure I want to hear the rest!" Robert exclaimed, though he certainly _did _want to hear the rest.

"_Well_, before he had the chance to make a proper attempt, my father came rushing down the path! I'd never heard him shout at someone so loudly, and he grabbed poor Sam by the jacket and flung him away from me. Sam ran back to the house—and probably all the way back to New York— and my father and I had a very long walk back together. He didn't say anything, but I knew he wasn't pleased because two weeks later Mamma and I were on a ship to London. So, I was never kissed properly under the tree, only nearly," Cora mused with a smile.

Robert stifled a chuckle as Cora finished her story; so, he wasn't the only man to be thwarted by Isidore Levinson. Though her father had intercepted his own romantic advances on Cora, he couldn't help but be grateful that Mr. Levinson had been so adept at preventing men from getting too close to Cora. After all, it now afforded Robert the chance to make his own attempt under the tree. He quite liked how the story ended, and he smiled devilishly at Cora before finally closing the small space between them and gently nudging her backward. Her back had barely made contact with the tree before Robert kissed her passionately, but gently enough so as not to push her too hard against the rough bark of the tree. He broke away a moment later and leaned back to look into her eyes for a moment, before pressing one more soft kiss to her lips.

"And now, my dear," he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, "you have been kissed properly under the tree."

Cora's only response was to hook her arms around his neck and pull him closer for another kiss. After passing a few more enjoyable minutes under the large oak tree, Cora finally pulled back, brushing her hand against Robert's cheek as she did so.

"We should probably get back…" Cora said quietly, not truly wanting to head back just yet but knowing it was getting close to dinnertime. Robert nodded with a satisfied grin—he was _quite_ pleased that they now had their own story about the tree—and took Cora's hand as they began the walk back.

As they got closer to the house they could see it was already lit up for the evening; Cora was right, it did seem to glitter at night, and there were tiny candles visibly lit on the veranda welcoming them back. They made their way inside and headed upstairs to change for dinner. As they walked down the hallway to their room though, Robert's curiosity piqued slightly as he had a thought.

"Cora, will I have the pleasure of meeting Mr. Elmsworth at the Astor party next weekend?"

Cora turned and rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Well Darling, most of Newport is going to be there, so perhaps. I don't have to worry about you dueling for my honor in the ballroom, do I?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!" He answered brightly, pressing a kiss to her cheek as they reached their bedroom door. "So there will be quite a crowd there, then?"

"Oh yes. You know how J.J. and Ava are, they love anything that shows off their money. And, I think they've even invited a few others from the London crowd," Cora added. She let go of Robert's hand and headed toward the bathroom to freshen up.

"…The London crowd?" Robert called after her, realization suddenly darkening his thoughts.

"Yes," she called over her shoulder, walking into the bathroom. Robert heard the water turn on before she spoke again.

"I think the Elliots are going to come," she said as she began pulling the pins out of her hair.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I think so…" Cora said, raising her voice slightly to speak over the noise of the water as she splashed it against her face. "Actually no…it's not, you know, The Websters will be there, remember?"

At that moment, Robert was glad Cora was in the bathroom because he didn't have to disguise his immediate look of disdain. How could he have forgotten, even for a moment, that that insipid man was going to be at the party? Robert sat back onto the bed with a frown, trying to process it all. He still knew with absolute certainty he wanted Benjamin Webster nowhere near Cora, and now he only had a week to explain that to her. Perhaps he could change her mind about going to the party? Robert heard the water in the bathroom stop, and so he immediately tried to brighten his expression and straighten up a bit before Cora came back into the room. He needed to tell Cora, yes, but that didn't mean he had to tell her just yet. He had a week; a week to persuade her that they shouldn't go to that party.

* * *

A/N: Cue the dramatic music! Sorry, I just couldn't let the whole chapter be fluffy, could I?


	19. Grimm Anticipations

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Especially to those I can't reply to! Unfortunately, summer is winding down (the season, not my story) and so updates will be a bit random and more spaced out as I adjust back into a real life schedule. For those who don't follow the story, I'm going to try to post some sort of update schedule on my profile soon!

Also, the italicized quotation in this chapter was taken directly from "Grimm's Fairy Tales: The Frog Prince." This was loosely inspired by both "The Frog Prince" and by some hilarious frog mishaps that happened in Subtle Tea's "To Light a Fire" story recently.

* * *

Cora had forgotten how different life was in America compared to England. It had been several years since her last visit and since they had arrived in Newport she found herself continually surprised by the informality that suddenly surrounded her. The life she had long ago discarded was strangely foreign to her now, but nevertheless she was rather enjoying the freedoms America had made available to her and her family since their arrival. For, if she were not in America, then she would not currently be snuggled up against her husband on the sitting room couch, listening as he read a story to Mary, who was curled up on the other side of him and listening intently. Robert had also taken to these new informal customs rather quickly; so much so that it had been his idea to take the large book of fairytales down from Mary's room and relocate to the sitting room so they could spend the afternoon together. At Downton, any sort of family time like this was usually passed in the nursery or out on the grounds where there were fewer prying eyes and less chance of being found by her mother-in-law.

Here in American, no one seemed to mind if Robert held her hand in public or if they chased Mary playfully down the hallways and made a ruckus. In fact, no one seemed to even pass through the sitting room during the day, and so they had spent the last several hours enjoying the room with complete privacy. Taking advantage of their casual setting, Cora had tucked her feet under her and inched closer to Robert so that she was resting against his shoulder as he continued to read the story of "The Frog Prince" with special animated voices for each character along with enthusiastic hand gestures. He was rarely this unguarded at home, and it was nice to see her adorably sweet Robert so content. Mary of course loved it as well, and she giggled madly the entire time he was reading. Cora closed her eyes, just for a moment, but was almost immediately jolted awake when Robert shifted uncomfortably upon reaching the next page of the story. He paused and wrapped his free arm tightly around her waist before continuing in his best 'princess' voice:

"_The king, her father, seeing that something had frightened her, asked her what was the matter. 'There is a nasty frog,' said she, 'at the door, that lifted my ball for me out of the spring this morning. I told him that he should live with me here, thinking that he could never get out of the spring; but there he is at the door, and he wants to come in.'"_

Mary giggled endlessly upon hearing her Papa imitate the princess of the story, and she was so engrossed by the beautifully illustrated page and her Papa reading that she failed to notice Robert's face had turned to a considerable frown. Cora, who had closed her eyes again, lulled to sleep by the comforting tones of Robert's voice, and his arm wrapped securely around her waist, also didn't notice that his expression had darkened. What neither Cora nor Mary knew was that Robert's thoughts had returned to a very different nasty frog. A nasty frog that unfortunately did not live within the pages of the fairytale but rather in London, and whose toad-like behavior would undoubtedly reemerge at the party this coming weekend. This frog was certainly no prince; he was only the slimy Sir Benjamin.

There were only four more days until the much talked about and much anticipated Astor party but Robert had been neither talking about it nor anticipating it at all. He had still conveniently failed to mention his trepidation about the party (or rather trepidation about Benjamin Webster) to Cora, although finding a way to avoid going was still foremost on his mind. Three days had passed since their conversation about the guest list but Robert still had not come up with a plausible reason for them to skip the event. He thought about feigning some sort of illness at the last minute, but he was not exactly the best actor and Cora would likely still want to go along with her mother, without him. He was exactly where he had been three days earlier, with no plan and still facing the unpleasant task of telling Cora the truth about the entire situation. So, he found himself in the sitting room trying to mask his sour expression while reading the story that had suddenly hit far too close to home.

Robert managed to finish the story without incident and he quickly closed the large book and stood up, eager to get far away from it as soon as he turned the last page. Mary pleaded for him to read it once more, but he promised to read something to her at bedtime instead. Cora, who was still lounging drowsily on the couch smiled up at him and held her hand out to him from her reclined position.

"Darling, come back and sit with me." She cooed, patting the empty space behind her.

Mary was already up from the couch as well, and tugging eagerly at Robert's pant leg, so picked her up before forcing a smile and responding. "I think I'm in need of some fresh air. Why don't we take Mary outside instead? We could even walk her to the beach?"

Cora studied his face for a moment—which she thought looked a bit strained— before sitting up and stretching her legs out. "You two go. I'm actually rather tired and I think I might go lie down before dinner."

"Tired? Cora darling, we've hardly left the settee all afternoon!" He chuckled at his wife, who did look rather exhausted, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Are you sure it wasn't my storytelling that lulled you into such a relaxed state?"

Smiling, Cora simply rolled her eyes playfully before kissing Mary on the cheek and giving them both a little wave before heading upstairs. "I'll see you in a while." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Well Mary shall we go for a walk, Sweetheart?"

Mary nodded enthusiastically and swung her arms around Robert's neck as he carried her out of the sitting room toward the front door. On their way out, they ran right into Martha, who was just on her way in from the garden.

"Hello Robert dear, oh and my little Mary too!" Martha said brightly as she discarded her hat and scarf on the table in the foyer. "Where are you two off to?"

"Going to the garden!" Mary cried excitedly.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about your poor Mamma," Martha said, looking up at Mary with a grin.

"Nooo…" Mary pointed at the stairs. "Mama is very sleepy."

"Ah, I see." Martha looked curiously at Robert, who simply nodded in agreement and shrugged his shoulders. Mary, who was already anxious to get outside, wiggled out of Robert's grasp and began toddling toward the front door before her grandmamma could inquire any further. Martha smiled indulgently once more at her little Mary before looking back to Robert, who was keeping a sharp eye on his cunning daughter who was trying to unlatch the front door.

"Well I suppose you must be going!" Martha chuckled. "Is Cora alright?"

"Yes, I believe I must…and yes, she is fine, just tired I suppose."

"Alright then, I will see you all in a bit."

"Yes, of course." Robert nodded before hurrying out the door, which Mary had just succeeded in opening. She had made it across the veranda and down the steps before Robert scooped her back up, tickled her playfully, and headed off toward the gardens. He let her down again once they reached their destination, and she eagerly wandered around smelling and touching every flower she could reach.

"How about we pick some of these for Mama?" Robert asked as he watched Mary forcefully tugging at a small yellow flower.

Upon successfully uprooting the bloom, she looked up at her Papa with a satisfied nod. "Ok!" She answered happily. She wiped her muddy hands on her crisp white pinafore before skipping off to another flower bush that had caught her eye. They scoured the bushes to find the most perfect flowers for what seemed like ages before they finally had enough to make a substantial bouquet. They headed back toward the house just in time to change for dinner, with Robert leading Mary who was walking a few paces behind—carefully holding the bunch of flowers that nearly covered her line of vision.

As the reached the veranda, Mary called out to her Papa.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" He turned around and took the bunch of flowers from her as they reached the front door.

"May I have a frog like the princess in the story?" She looked up hopefully, with her eyes shining and a wide smile crossing her face. It was the exact same face Cora made when she wanted something from him.

Robert frowned and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He simply could not escape the blasted toads today! "Real princesses don't have toads, Mary," he scoffed, picking her up once they were inside.

Mary frowned at his rebuke and looked puzzled for a moment. "But I want one!"

"They don't live at Downton, Darling." Robert said, trying to maintain an even tone.

"But why?"

"Well…well because your Granny is allergic to them!" Robert said, chuckling. Though she was likely not allergic to frogs, there was no doubt she would have him committed to a mental institution if he returned from America with an amphibious pet.

"Oh…" Mary frowned again at this development.

"Besides, real princesses only ride horses and ponies." Robert said conversationally. Before he realized the idea he had just planted in Mary's mind, he watched as her eyes widened and a look of sheer excitement washed over her.

"A _PONY_?" Mary cried excitedly. "Yes, I want one! I want a pony, Papa!" Mary clapped her hands in delight and kissed Robert's cheek. After all a pony _was _far more exciting than a regular pet. And Papa was right; princesses _did_ only ride ponies. Thankfully Robert didn't have much time to answer her request, as they were just reaching Mary's bedroom where a smiling maid was waiting to clean her up and get her changed for dinner.

"We can discuss it later, Darling. It might be best to let Mama sort all that out." He eagerly handed Mary to the maid and kissed her before hurrying in the direction of his own room before he promised her any other large animals. Upon entering the room, Robert was surprised to find it rather dark. The curtains had been drawn closed and Cora was fast asleep in bed. Looking down at his watch, Robert saw that there wasn't much time until dinner, and so he crept over to Cora's side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead, careful not to crush the flowers he was still holding.

"Cora?" He whispered. "Are you going to get up for dinner?"

Cora stirred in her sleep and fidgeted before opening her eyes and sleepily looking up at her husband and then down at the colorful flowers in his hand.

"Are those for me?" She murmured as she sat up and moved over slightly so Robert could sit beside her.

"Why yes, they do happen to be for you!" Robert leaned in and kissed her gently, brushing the stray curls away from her face.

"Aren't you romantic?" Cora giggled softly and leaned down to smell the flowers.

"Well actually, they are from Mary and I!"

"Ohh, my little darling. Could you put them in water please?" Cora asked, nodding her head toward an empty vase sitting on her vanity. Robert went right over to place them before heading into the bathroom to fill the vase. Coming back in, he put the flowers on the bedside table before sitting back down beside his wife.

"They're lovely." Cora said quietly.

"Indeed, they are. Your mother has lovely gardens…"

Cora only nodded and smiled, before settling back into her pillow.

"Cora, are you going to change for dinner?" Robert asked, looking down at the clock again. He watched as Cora opened her eyes once more and frowned, sitting up and looking down at her clothes.

"Would you be terribly scandalized if I went down in my day dress, Robert? I do not feel like changing tonight and there's scarcely any time." She said, reaching down for his wrist to look at his watch.

Robert raised his eyes mischievously as he helped Cora up from the bed. "Well perhaps I shall go down like this as well!"

Cora smirked and reached for his hand. "Why Robert Crawley, I do believe you are turning American on me!"

"I wouldn't go that far, my dearest one." Robert pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it before they both headed out of the room for dinner. When they reached the table where Martha and Mary were already seated, they were still walking hand-in-hand, and a bit closer than propriety would allow at Downton. Martha looked surprised at their casual dress but said nothing and only shared an indulgent grin with Cora when Robert turned away to say something to Mary. The dinner conversation and flowed easily as the servants breezed in and out of the room with each course. Once the first course had been placed in front of them, Martha eyed the young couple, looking as though she wanted to say something, and stifled a giggle before speaking.

"So, Mary tells me Robert is buying her a pony?" She looked amusedly at Robert, who immediately reddened and began stammering an explanation that would placate Cora's bewildered expression."

"…What?" Cora asked, frowning at Robert.

Before he could answer, Mary interrupted gleefully: "Papa is buying me a pony just like a princess, Mama!" Martha was unable to stifle her laughter anymore, and simply burst into giggles across the table. Cora raised her eyebrows at Robert's sheepish expression before looking back to her mother.

"And Cora," Martha exclaimed, nearly as gleefully as Mary, "your new pony is to be named 'Diamond' Mary tells me. After those sparkly rocks her other granny sometimes lets her play with at home!" She explained, before dissolving into another fit of laughter. Wide eyed and mouth agape, Cora looked from her mother, to a smiling Mary who was nodding in agreement, and back to Robert, whose eyes were fixed on the dinner in front of him. He looked up to tentatively meet her stare, expecting to be admonished for promising Mary such an extravagant gift, but before she could even muster a disapproving look, Cora dissolved into a fit of giggles as well. She reached over for Robert's hand and patted it reassuringly before looking back to Mary.

"If Papa has promised you a pony, perhaps he will take you for one when we get home!" Mary clapped her hands in delight once more and grinned at her parents. Looking back at Robert, Cora smiled devilishly before continuing—"We will even let Papa tell granny the good news about the new pony, wont we?" Mary nodded in agreement and Martha chuckled loudly once more before they all finally settled back into their dinners and Robert's face gradually became less red. The rest of the evening passed in a relatively uneventful manner and before long the four of them had made their way to the drawing room for a drink, with Cora holding a drowsy Mary in her arms. Cora hadn't even had a chance to take a sip of her brandy before Mary let out a loud yawn and began rubbing her eyes—it was already quite a bit past her bedtime, and the excitement at the prospect of a pony had tired her out. Cora took her yawn as their cue to head up, and so she left her drink on the table and stood to leave.

"I think I'd better take Princess Mary to her room for the evening," Cora said, pressing a kiss to Mary's forehead. Robert moved to sit up as well, asking if she needed help, but Cora insisted he stay and finish his drink. She bid her mamma a goodnight and carried Mary off to bed. He and Martha sat and chatted for a while until both of their drinks were empty. He found that conversations with Cora's mother were always strangely easy, and although they had come from very different worlds, he had an easier time talking to her than he did many of the people back at home.

"Well I'm off to bed!" Martha said as she stood and stretched out her arms. "Goodnight Robert dear."

Robert hesitated, but called out to his mother-in-law just before she left the room. "I wonder if I might ask for your help with something…?" He looked up at Martha tentatively as she nodded and returned, sitting back down across from him. He was a bit uncomfortable asking this favor of her, but he didn't know any of the servants well enough to ask, and it was a matter of considerable importance.

"Yes?" Martha looked at him curiously.

"I was wondering—well hoping actually—you might watch Mary tomorrow evening?" Robert shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he met her inquisitive gaze. "I want to take Cora out for dinner. But I actually haven't a clue where to take her, so I need a bit of help with that as well…" he explained.

Smiling at her son-in-law, Martha reached over and patted Robert's hand. "Of course I'll help!" Looking at Robert Martha knew that Cora, and she by proxy, had been lucky. When they had first married, Martha worried that Cora could never be happy in a life and world so far from where she had grown up, but Robert had made sure there was a place for her. And more than that, he made her daughter happy. There may have been rough patches at the beginning, but she knew he did have Cora's best interest and happiness at heart. Nothing comforted her more than knowing that, and so she knew a part of her would always be grateful to Robert.

"I would happily watch Mary, however you'll have a bit of trouble finding somewhere for dinner, my dear."

"Oh?"

"Yes…" Martha said with a slight frown. "There aren't many places in town. A few tea shops that are open during the day, and then there's The White Horse Tavern, but that is not exactly like a restaurant you might find back home!"

"What is it like?" Robert asked curiously.

"Well…let's just say you're not likely to find any other English lords dining there! It can be a bit rough around the edges, or so I've heard. Last year one of my hall boys got into a fight there and came home with three of his teeth knocked out!"

"Ah, well that most certainly won't do! Is there anywhere—"

"Oh, wait! I've got the perfect idea!" Martha interrupted, hopping up with excitement. She reached down and clasped Robert's hand again. "I'll take care of it all, and I'll leave instructions for you with James. Just ask him when you come down for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"I'm very grateful." Robert said, standing as well.

"So am I," Martha replied as she wished Robert a goodnight, embracing him and kissing him on the cheek. "So am I…"

A moment after his mother-in-law headed up, Robert followed, heading down the hall to his and Cora's room. He hoped that Mary had been tucked in so he could tuck Cora in properly (or perhaps, effectively un-tuck their sheets a bit); however upon opening the door he once again was met with a dark room. Knowing she was tired, Robert decided against waking her, since she would likely be unreceptive to his romantic advances if he pulled her from her peaceful sleep. He struggled around the dark room before finally locating a candle and then changing into his nightclothes. Cora was fast asleep and wrapped snugly underneath the blankets. Her breath hummed steadily and she shifted slightly every few minutes as Robert milled around the room and washroom. Once Robert was dressed and ready for bed, he blew out the candle and slipped into bed beside her. He rested his hand on the soft curve of her hip and shifted a bit closer, breathing in the scent of her lavender perfume; the smell of it somehow always clung to their pillows. Waiting for sleep, Robert absentmindedly traced a pattern with his fingers, on the soft skin of Cora's arm. She shifted closer to him, and murmured his name before settling back into her pillow, still fast asleep. Looking down at her, Robert knew he had waited too long and he had to be honest with her about the party. He could explain everything tomorrow, over dinner, and perhaps she wouldn't be too upset. He kissed her once more before wrapping his arm more tightly over her waist and closing his eyes. Yes, hopefully she wouldn't be too upset.


	20. Explanations

A/N: Thanks everyone for being patient with my new update schedule :)

* * *

Robert strolled into the dining room late the next morning and was met by James, the butler, who handed him a sealed envelope.

"Thank you," Robert said with a smile, taking the proffered envelope. He sat at the table and eagerly opened it before anyone else joined him in the dining room. He could tell by the intricate gold pattern on the stationary that it was a letter from his mother-in-law, even before he had fully opened it.

'_Robert, _

_Mary and I have gone out for the day, so you two have the house to yourselves. Do not worry, I have brought help and I shall not take my eye off of Mary even for a moment! I've had everything for tonight taken care of. You and Cora will find James in the main hall this evening at 7. He will instruct you from there. –Martha'_

Robert grinned, rereading the letter once more before quickly stuffing it into his jacket pocket as he heard footsteps padding down the stairs. Turning around, he watched as Cora floated down the last of the stairs and smiled at him, heading into the dining room.

"Where is everyone?" Cora asked, taking a seat across from Robert. Upon waking and finding Robert already gone, Cora hadn't bothered ringing for a maid to help her dress, and instead she had slipped on her slightly rumpled dress from the day before, pinned her hair back loosely, and headed out in search of her family. She hadn't had to search far before smelling breakfast and knowing she would likely find her husband if she followed the smell of fresh blueberry muffins. Unsurprisingly, she had indeed found him in the dining room, a muffin already on his plate.

"Well it appears that we have been left to fend for ourselves, Darling. James said your mother went out for the day, and took Mary along with her."

"…She took Mary?" Cora frowned slightly before turning to her breakfast and taking a small sip of tea. Yes, she had forgiven her mother, but she was still a bit uneasy at the thought of her handling Mary alone for an entire day. And since when did her mother just take Mary without so much as mentioning it to her or Robert?

"Don't worry," Robert said with a smile, sensing her nervousness, "I was told she brought reinforcements along with her." He reached over and patted her hand reassuringly before taking a sip of his own tea.

"I suppose you're right," Cora murmured, still frowning at the thought of her small daughter possibly causing another scene like she had only days earlier. Cora wasn't quite sure her nerves could take another medical scare that involved her precious child. Nevertheless, there was nothing that could be done about it now. All she hoped was that her mother did indeed bring along some help, and perhaps some good sense. "So," Cora finally said, looking back up, "what shall we do today, then?"

"Search me," Robert answered with a playful grin. "With an entire house all to ourselves? I haven't a clue what I'd like to spend the day doing."

"Oh come now! You can't want to spend the whole day inside," Cora said, rolling her eyes, "we spent nearly all of yesterday indoors if my memory serves."

"If _my _memory serves, _you_ spent much of the day indoors—sleeping, no less—and I spent most of my day hoping you would wake up!" Robert chuckled and smiled at his wife, who only rolled her eyes at him once more and continued eating her breakfast. Though his mind was running wild with all sorts of ways they could make use of an empty house, he got the feeling Cora didn't want to spend another day in bed nearly as much as he did. It was no matter, though, he could control himself until later that evening, and he did want Cora to be in the absolute best mood possible, after all; for if she wasn't, it was likely that the information he still needed to deliver would not be well received. Looking over at his wife once more, who was absentmindedly gazing out the window while sipping her tea, he smiled. She looked lovely and quite a bit more rested than she had yesterday. He watched, transfixed by her peaceful expression, for several moments until she realized he was staring intently at her. She looked at him with a curious smile and set her teacup back on the saucer.

"You can stare at me with that face all you'd like," she said with a lighthearted giggle, "I am absolutely not going back upstairs with you…at least not for several hours!"

"Can't a man admire his beautiful wife without an ulterior motive?" Robert grinned mischievously.

"Oh, is that what you were doing?" Cora laughed again, and stood up from the table, stretching her arms out a bit. "I think I know you well enough to know exactly what you're thinking when you make that face."

"Ha! I wouldn't go back upstairs with you, even if you begged me to!" Robert said as he turned away from her dramatically, before dissolving into his own fit of laughter, knowing she was exactly right about the nature of his admiring—as she nearly always was. He turned back to face his smiling wife before standing and walking over to her and pulling her close and whispering in her ear: "So what shall we spend our day doing, then?"

The delightful feeling of Robert's breath humming against her neck momentarily dazed Cora, and she leaned in slightly, enjoying the sensation for a long moment before snapping back into reality. She leaned back and grinned at Robert, who was still holding her close, his hands resting on her hips. She gently removed his hands before stepping back and taking his hands in hers.

"Would you like to walk to the beach with me?" She asked, giving him her very best smile, and hoping he would be unable to say no.

"Of course…" Robert replied, returning the smile cautiously. He knew when Cora made that face there was always something more to it that her initial request. She no doubt had something in store that she already knew he would not want to do. But, how terrible could a walk to the beach be, he wondered?

"I have something for you, then." Cora smiled wickedly and let go of his hands. "Wait here, I'll be right back" And with that, he watched as she disappeared back upstairs. He had absolutely no idea what she might have up there, though he wasn't sure it was something that he would want if it did not require the two of them being up there at the same time. He stood awkwardly in the main hall by the stairway for a few minutes before Cora reappeared at the top of the stairs, still wearing a wicked smile, holding a box that was wrapped with white paper and tied with a rather large cream colored bow. Once she made it to the last step, she leaned up and kissed Robert softly as she handed him the box.

"Open it," she said.

Robert looked at her curiously, then down at the package curiously. He untied the bow carefully before tearing off the paper, which was covering what looked like one of the boxes that his new shirts usually came in. He opened the box tentatively and pulled out what—to his utter shock and confusion—appeared to be a pair of striped undergarments!"

"Cora! Why on earth would you go out and purchase these? Good lord, I hope your mother wasn't with you." He whispered loudly, though lowering his voice considerably lest one of the servants overhear.

Cora looked at him confusedly for a second before realization dawned on her, and she smiled at her adorably flustered husband. "Robert, what do you think that is, darling?"

"Er, well, it appears to be a pair of oddly patterned drawers." He said looking down at them, sheepishly, once more.

"You think I went out to a shop and purchased you a pair of undergarments, Robert?" Cora raised her eyebrows and snatched the article of clothing out of his hands, holding them up in front of his face. "It's a bathing suit, you silly man!" She laughed once more and kissed his cheek before handing him back his new ensemble. "For the beach," she added.

"…the beach?" Robert murmured, still looking down at his curious gift.

"You wear it to swim in, Darling." She explained, with a slight frown, wondering why he still looked so confused.

"Yes Cora, I know what a bathing suit's purpose is. But, I don't swim, and I certainly cannot go outside the doors of our bedroom wearing only this."

"What do you mean you don't swim?" Cora asked, now looking quite bewildered.

"I mean I _can_ swim, I just choose not to. I don't think it's a very proper activity to be spending my time doing, much less, dressing as though I'm a madman who has forgotten his trousers!"

"I see…" Cora looked away with a disappointed frown and took the bathing suit and box out of his hands, turning to head back up the stairs.

Robert was about to let her go back up, but then remembered that he was supposed to be making sure she was having an enjoyable day. Rebuking her obviously well thought out gift would certainly not please her, and by the look on her face, he had already hurt her feelings. Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible; after all if they were sold in shops now, it must mean that other men wore them as well. How bad could it be?

"Cora wait! I didn't mean that, I'd be happy to go…swimming…" He reached for her wrist, and gently tugged so she turned around. Looking back at him hopefully, with a wide smile, she handed him back the new bathing suit.

"You go and change, then!" She said happily. "I'll wait for you down here."

Robert nodded in resigned agreement and trudged up the stairs. Once he reached the bedroom, he looked cautiously down the hall to make sure there were no servants around that would see him holding the bizarre article of clothing. He quickly entered the room and locked the door behind him. Wandering over to the mirror in the corner of the room, Robert began to remove his clothing, trepidatiously, piece by piece. Once he was completely stripped of all his clothing, and his dignity, he slipped on the "bathing suit" and stared at himself in the reflection of the mirror. He looked absolutely ridiculous, he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Cora was still waiting at the bottom of the staircase for her husband to reappear. She watched the large clock as five minutes passes, and then ten, and then fifteen. She considered going up to check on him, but just as twenty minutes passed she heard a muffled voice calling her from upstairs.

"…Cora?" Robert's voice echoed down the long hallway. After calling her he shut the door and waited, hoping she had head him. A moment later he heard a light tapping at the door and then Cora entered.

Cora couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. Robert was sitting in his bathing suit on the bed with a rather sheepish look on his face. Though she thought he was the most handsome man in the world, as she always thought, she could tell he was slightly less than comfortable in his new outfit. But, she was not willing to give up yet; so, she smiled brightly, suppressed the urge to giggle at his expression and instead raised her eyebrows in question. "Are you ready to go?"

"Cora, I cannot leave the house like this!" Robert pouted and frowned at her, unable to mask his displeasure.

"Oh come now, I think you look wonderful. In fact, I may just have to fend off the advances of other women on the beach!" Cora smiled and reached for his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I thought you said it was a private beach…" Robert grumbled.

"Well, yes, it is. So I suppose I'll have you all to myself in that dashing ensemble." Cora tried to grin at him, but he didn't respond and so she tried another tactic. "How about you just wear your trousers and shirt over the bathing suit and you can take them off there, if you want to?"

Though Robert felt like he was about to throw some sort of tantrum, he gathered up all the restraint he could muster and looked up at Cora with a faint smile. "Ok, that sounds fine," he replied, picking up his trousers from the floor. "I do expect some sort of thanks for this, though." He added with a slightly more mischievous smile.

"I fully intend to show you my full appreciation…later." Cora said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling back a second later, she kissed him once more and then leaned down to pick up his shirt from off of the floor. "Now, I've got to change, so wait here."

Cora disappeared into the washroom for several minutes before reappearing in what was apparently the female version of the "bathing suit." Quite unfairly, the female version was far less revealing and seemed to be only a slightly looser dress that's skirt was a bit higher than usual. Cora, of course, looked lovely but Robert couldn't help but think it was incredibly unfair that he was the one that had to be nearly nude out in public. Swallowing what little bit of his pride he had left, Robert feigned another smile and took Cora's hand, leading her downstairs, outside, and in the direction of the beach.

* * *

Several hours later James watched as Miss Cora and her husband wandered back toward the house from the direction of the beach. The young man was wearing a huge smile, and holding his wife's hand tightly. They appeared to be laughing about something, as Miss Cora was animatedly waving and gesturing with her free hand as if she was reenacting some sort of story. They both seemed to have wet hair, and the young man was not even wearing a shirt, but rather, only his trousers, with his discarded shirt draped over his shoulder. As they approached the door, James scurried into the drawing room to wait for them to get inside and upstairs. There was no need for them to feel uncomfortable in his presence, after all, and he had been instructed to meet them in the hallway at 7, Mrs. Levinson had said; it was only nearing 6, so he still had another hour until the plans would be set into motion.

Still giggling, Cora and Robert reached the door and let themselves in. They looked around to see if anyone was there, but the house still seemed as quiet as it was when they had left it. Cora shrugged her shoulders at her husband and took his hand again, leading him upstairs so they could get cleaned up.

"I told you that you would have fun!" Cora said with a conspiratorial smile after she shut the door to their bedroom. "Admit it, you had fun at the beach!"

"Alright, I admit it," Robert answered with a chuckle, running his hands through his wet hair, "it was rather fun."

Cora simply rolled her eyes playfully at him as she began unpinning her hair. She too was still wet and so they both began haphazardly peeling off their wet clothing and discarding it in a large pile on the floor. Cora wandered into the washroom to wash up and she listened as Robert got himself changed as well. Suddenly, her stomach growled rather loudly, and she realized that they had not eaten since breakfast earlier that day.

"Robert?" She called into the next room, "do you know if my mother left instructions for the cook about dinner? I forgot to tell the servants it would be just us."

Robert didn't answer, but instead came into the washroom, already fully dressed in one of his nicer suits. "Dinner is taken care of." He said with a mysterious smile. Cora asked him what he meant, but he refused to explain, saying it was a surprise. Since he looked so dressed up, and clearly _had_ planned something, Cora went along with it and had asked him to meet her downstairs so she could properly prepare herself as well. He had left her and waited downstairs, where James was already waiting for the young couple, a faint smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Robert had been sitting but when he noticed James' gaze turn toward the staircase, he turned to see Cora at the top of the stairs. She looked absolutely glowing in a sparkling pale pink gown. She smiled and blushed slightly as she met his gaze, and relished in the look of adoration painted across his face. When they met at the bottom of the stairs, Robert took her hand, and kissed it.

"You look beautiful, Darling." He couldn't help but stare for a moment until Cora looked over his shoulder, curiously, realizing that James was standing in the entryway as well. Robert still offered no explanation and only led her by the hand to where James was standing. James nodded at the young couple, and wordlessly led them outside, around the back of the house, and into the gardens. When the reached the center of the gardens, surrounded by the largest rose bushes and most vibrant flowers on the estate, Robert felt Cora clasp his hand more tightly and she let out a slight gasp. In front of them was a small table set for two, surrounded by small candles and lanterns that illuminated the surrounding area in a brilliantly soft glow. It was by far the most romantically set meal either of them had ever had. They sat, simply taking it all in, as James uncovered two dinners and poured two glasses of wine. He nodded once more and left the two of them in peace, quickly heading back to the house.

Once James was gone, Cora turned back to Robert with a look of utter awe. "Did you do all this?" She asked breathlessly.

"I had quite a bit of help from your mother," Robert replied, taking a sip of wine. He reached across the table and held Cora's hand gently, before meeting her gaze. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am, Darling!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "How could I not be?" He smiled at her once more before they both began eating quietly, enjoying their surroundings and the cool summer night.

Looking back once more at her face, Robert's smile faded slightly and he looked back down at his dinner. The now familiar pangs of guilt began welling up once more. Of course she was happy. They had spent the entire day at the beach, walking along the shore, even going in the water, splashing one another and swimming around. He had even pulled her down onto the sand with him, kissing her passionately as the sun had glimmered against the waves. And then they had strolled back to the house, talking and laughing the whole way home. And now, he had brought her here, to a romantic candlelit dinner in the middle of a garden. Of course she was happy. But now, of course, he had to put a dampener on all that. He was still looking down at his plate and contemplating that very fact when Cora broke the silence.

"…Are you alright, Robert?" She looked at him worriedly and set her fork down.

He took a deep breath before looking back up to meet her stare. "No, I'm not actually."

Cora look of slight worry immediate turned to intense concern and she moved to stand. "Are you feeling ill, do you want me to call for someone?"

"No, nothing like that. Could you sit please?" He asked quietly.

Cora hesitated for a brief second before sitting back down and studying her husband's worried look. He said nothing though, and was still staring at one of the candles on the table, seemingly lost in thought. "What is it? You're worrying me…" She murmured.

"I…I just want to explain…well, I mean I want to tell you about something."

"…Yes?"

"Do you remember the carriage ride to your mother's house?" Robert asked tentatively, still wanting nothing more than to pretend the whole thing had never happened.

"Robert, that was only a week ago. Of course I remember."

Robert hesitated again before reaching over to hold her hand. He needed some sort of reassurance, and being close to Cora had always been his primary source of reassurance and comfort whenever anything bad happened. When he was close to her, somehow everything seemed less difficult, more easily managed, and as though nothing could truly harm them. She was the brightest light in his world, the one constant that made everything else sure.

"I need to explain something that happened earlier that day." Cora began to protest, wanting to interrupt, but Robert forged on, "Please, just let me get it out. You see, earlier that morning when we were on the deck of the boat, and actually a few days earlier on the ship too, Benjamin Webster…he…well he was leering at you, quite obviously and quite rudely. Only when you looked away, though. At first I thought I was imagining it all but then when we were leaving he said something about looking forward to seeing _you_ later in the summer, or something like that, and he pushed me—I think intentionally—and quite honestly something just is not right. I don't want you anywhere near him, Cora, I really don't. I've heard rumors about him all over London, and I think perhaps we should not go to that party if he is going to be there. I don't trust myself around him."

Cora's face had been one of utter confusion at the start of Robert's explanation, as she had no idea what he was talking about, initially. That silly fight they had had seemed like a lifetime ago, though it had only been a week. She had known something had upset him, although clearly she had underestimated how much, since he was obviously still quite affected by the whole thing. As he had continued with his rambling explanation, Cora's face had softened considerably as she listened to him, and by the time he had finished she was looking at him tenderly, still holding his hand tightly.

"Oh Robert, darling, I wish you would have told me all this sooner," she murmured gently. Wordlessly, Cora stood and tugged Robert's arm, gesturing for him to stand as well. Immediately, she pulled him close to her, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Darling." Robert whispered quietly against her hair, as he kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Are you upset?"

At his question, Cora raised her head from against his chest and looked back up at him. "Of course I'm not upset. I'm only sorry I gave you such a hard time that day, when you were only trying to protect me…I—" She began saying something else, but paused, as if something better had popped into her mind, and instead slipped her arms around Robert's neck and tilted her head up to kiss him. Though surprised by her reaction, Robert was certainly not going to question it, and so he kissed her back, letting his hands roam over her back as he pulled her more firmly against him. They stayed entangled like that for what seemed like a long while before a cool breeze floated through the air and snapped them both back into reality. Cora reached for Robert's hand, and looked at him with a soft gaze. "Let's go inside, please?"

Robert nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her back toward the house. They made their way back upstairs and Cora immediately lay back on their bed, looking as though she was now deep in thought as well.

"I'm sorry if I've spoilt our day…I wanted to tell you sooner." Robert said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"No, of course not. It wasn't spoiled. And I'm glad you told me, truly I am."

"…But?"

"But, well…do you think we could perhaps still go to the party? I know it's silly of me to want to, but I had promised all my old friends that I would, and well Mamma will be there too. And now that you've told me what happened, we could do an even better job of avoiding Mr. Webster, don't you think?" Cora looked up at him hopefully.

Robert sighed slightly and lay back against the bed next to her. Well, he had told her and she wasn't mad; in fact, quite the opposite, she seemed rather glad to know what had happened. Perhaps going to the party would be fine then. If Cora knew, then it would be easy to avoid The Websters if they were there, and surely nothing would be likely to happen in a huge ballroom full of people. "If you want to go, of course we can still go," Robert answered, finally, desperately trying to mask the uncertainty in his voice.

"Thank you, Darling." Cora cooed, rolling over to face him. She pressed herself back up against him and leaned in closer, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. "Now, if I remember correctly, I do believe I promised to express my full appreciation for you being such a sport about the bathing suit…" Cora murmured as she kissed him once more. Robert's hands were all over her in an instant and she was still unbuttoning his shirt when he moved on top of her a moment later. He leaned down to kiss her neck, and she caught a glimpse of his grinning face before he leaned over to the bedside table to blow the candle out. She smiled to herself, thinking how sweet it was that her husband was so worried about protecting her. Obviously he had taken it a bit far, overreacting to some boorish man's behavior, but she would never tell him that, as it was quite nice feeling so protected by one's husband. They could go to the party and she could humor him and take extra care not to speak to The Websters. Everything would be just fine.


	21. The Party

A/N: So I'm totally breaking my new update schedule. Just this once, I promise!

* * *

The day had finally arrived. It was Saturday morning and the much-anticipated Astor party would begin later that evening. Though Robert had not spent a large amount of time in town he had heard people discussing the party each time he ventured out of the house. If America were to have an aristocracy, the Astors would certainly place at the very top, and so their party had generated quite a bit of excitement. Even the servants in the house could be heard gossiping about the party; who was in town for it, and what it would be like. Apparently the parties were notoriously lavish and said to get quite raucous after dark. Robert had never considered himself a spoilsport by any means, and the party did indeed sound like it was going to be a major event, however he still had absolutely no desire to go. He and Cora had discussed the matter several times over the last few days and ultimately he had conceded that she was right; to avoid the party was needless because it would only be giving in to the crude behavior of one over-confidant man. They weren't even likely to see him at the party. It was rumored that over four hundred people would be there. Certainly that would be enough to keep a fair distance between him and Cora and the awful Websters.

After lying in bed for a few minutes Robert finally opened his eyes, ready to face the day. He looked over at his watch sitting on the bedside table and saw it was still rather early. He was fairly certain Mary would still be asleep, and they wouldn't be expected downstairs for at least another hour, so Robert rolled over to face Cora, hoping she might want to start the morning off in the way that he was hoping to…

Turning over though, Robert was met with an empty bed. Confusedly he sat up and listened to hear if Cora was in the washroom but he was only met with silence. The curtains had been drawn back already and Cora's sunhat was gone from its usual place on her vanity. Robert was about to ring for a servant to find out where his wife had gone but a slip of paper sitting on Cora's bedside table caught his eye. He leaned over and grabbed the note.

'_Robert, Went into town to pick up dress for party. Be back by luncheon. Please check in on Mary. Love, Cora.'_

The note was written in Cora's signature loopy script but it was far less detailed than her notes usually were and it was highly unlike her to leave without waking him. Nevertheless, he read the note once more and shrugged, folding it back up and leaving it on the bedside table. America had really gotten to Cora if she was now running errands rather than having a servant do it for her. His mother would find it absolutely distasteful if it started happening when they returned home at the end of the summer. In any case, Cora was gone and so Robert stood and rang for a servant so he could get dressed and ready for what already seemed like the beginning of a very long day.

Once he was properly dressed, Robert set out to follow Cora's vague instruction and went to check in on Mary. Mary was already awake and dressed, sitting on the floor of her bedroom drawing on a large sheet of paper with a thick pencil she had no doubt swindled from either her grandmamma or one of the more unsuspecting servants. She very well knew she was not allowed to play with pencils at home, and yet here she was, happily drawing away, with a very intent look on her face. Robert couldn't help but chuckle and he immediately entered the room and sat down beside Mary, dismissing the maid who had been watching her.

"What are you drawing there, Darling?" Robert smiled and looked curiously at her drawing, which appeared to be some sort of large figure with several legs and very large teeth.

Mary raised her eyebrows, as if he had asked a silly question, and pointed down at the drawing. "That's Diamond." She replied, matter-of-factly, "And that is me and Mama." She continued, pointing to the two other shapes she had drawn. She didn't bother explaining further and went right back to her drawing.

Robert looked down at her little face and couldn't help but grin again. They way she stuck her chin out in concentration was the spitting image of Cora but the way she furrowed her brow as she studied her work was something he recognized in himself; it was the same expression he often made, though he never noticed Mary make it before today. It was far more thrilling than he was willing to admit to see not only Cora, but himself as well, blended together into an entirely separate little person right in front of him. It amazed him how quickly she was growing.

"So no Papa in your drawing, then?" Robert asked, breaking her concentration once more.

Mary sighed dramatically (a trait he was absolutely sure she had picked up from her granny) and looked up at him. "No! You are _not_ a princess," she explained. "Only me and only Mama."

Robert feigned a sad look and covered his face in mock-upset. "Well then I shall just leave you alone to draw then!" He said, attempting to suppress a chuckle as he stood. He watched as Mary frowned concernedly and hurriedly scribbled something else on her page. Just as he was about to leave the room, she called out to him and toddled over, holding her drawing.

"You too, Papa." She smiled indulgently up at him and handed him the paper.

"Is this for me?" Robert asked with a wide grin, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Mary nodded and giggled before skipping back over to her toys. "Bye Papa!" She said brightly with a little wave. Robert waved back and left her to play. He smiled at the maid who was waiting out in the hallway to watch Mary and he headed downstairs. At the top of the stairs he looked at the drawing Mary had handed him. Beside the "Mary" and "Cora" figures was one more figure now, one slightly larger with slightly less hair—him. He smiled once more and folded the picture, placing it carefully in his jacket pocket for safekeeping.

Robert spent a better part of the morning in the sitting room catching up on all the letters he had put off writing since they had arrived. One for his mother, one to Carson with a few instructions he had forgotten to mention, and one to Rosamund and Marmaduke. By the time that was finished, along with morning tea and a bit of reading, Robert heard the front door click open from down the hall, and footsteps in the corridor. Looking down at his watch, it was just about time for luncheon so it must have been Cora returning from town. And sure enough a moment later Cora came hurrying into the room, looking a bit flustered but in seemingly good spirits.

"Robert!" She cried brightly, rushing over to kiss him, "what are you doing down here?"

"What am I doing in the sitting room?" He replied with a chuckle. "I'm just sitting and writing some letters. Did you pick up your dress?" He looked at her curiously as she flounced down onto the settee beside him.

"My what?" She asked, turning and looking at him.

"Your dress…your note said you had gone to pick up a dress?"

"Oh!" Cora's face brightened in realization, "my dress. Yes, I've got it all set. I left in with one of the maids in the hallway."

"Ah well good that that's taken care of…" Robert said quietly, reaching for Cora's hand.

She leaned over to kiss him, but they both turned to look at the door as they heard it open once more, and watched as Martha breezed in, holding several articles of clothing in her arms.

"Hello Robert, dear," She said, nodding at Robert. "Cora, you must come upstairs with me and help me decide on an ensemble for tonight. I'm at a loss and you know I absolutely must have something more exciting than whatever Caroline Astor will be wearing." Martha sighed exasperatedly at the pile of clothing and looked at Cora with a pleading smile.

Cora squeezed Robert's hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Well I suppose I'd better go. This looks like it might take a while."

"Good luck," Robert called as they wandered out of the room in the direction of the staircase.

* * *

Apparently Martha's wardrobe crisis had been far more serious than she had let on, because Robert hadn't seen Cora since she had gone off to help her mother hours earlier. And now he found himself sitting in the entryway of the house, fully dressed and ready for the party. Mary had already been put into her nightclothes but she had pleaded with Robert to come downstairs with him, and so he sat waiting for Cora and Martha to make an appearance as he bounced Mary on his knee and tried to distract himself from the quickly approaching party. Finally, Martha made her way down the stairs in an elaborate navy gown with matching feathers sticking out of her hair. She smiled and picked up Mary, giving her a kiss, before telling then Cora would be down in just a moment. And, in just a moment, Cora appeared at the top of the stairs. Wearing an elaborate cream colored silk and chiffon gown she looked like an angel floating down the stairs. She was wearing the pearl necklace and earrings Robert had given her after Mary was born along with the matching bracelet that had been a wedding present.

Though Robert was quite taken by his wife and Martha too seemed pleased by Cora's lovely ensemble, no one was more impressed than Mary, who was absolutely transfixed by the glamorous gown and jewelry her mama was wearing. Mary clapped her hands in delight when Cora reached the bottom of the stairs, and she immediately hopped off of Robert's lap and skipped over to Cora.

"Like a princess," she said with a smile, reaching out to grasp Cora's gown. Both Cora and her mother shared a grin and Cora lifted Mary up and held her tightly for a moment before kissing her goodnight and walking her over to Robert, who also kissed her goodnight. After handing her off to the waiting maids they grinned and waved goodbye once more.

"We'll see you in the morning, Sweetheart." Robert said. "Yes," Cora added, "and we will spend the whole day together, just the three of us!"

Mary nodded enthusiastically and waved goodbye once more as she watched her parents and grandmamma leave the house and enter the waiting carriage outside.

* * *

Upon pulling up to the Astor estate, _Beechwood_ as it was called, Robert could tell it was not going to be quite like any party back at home. The house was lit up brilliantly for the evening and the illuminated driveway was lined with a dozen carriages, each one more ornate than the next. There were quite a few people outside, making their way in, all wearing elaborate furs and large jewels. It was the most ostentatious display of wealth he had ever seen. Though it would most certainly disgust his mother, Robert couldn't help but be a bit enthralled by the entire thing. Rarely was such a fuss made over any party in England and it was clearly set to be a lavish evening. Cora squeezed his hand and smiled as their carriage approached the main entryway, and she looked quite eager to hop out and make her way into the party as well. Martha smiled indulgently at the young couple as she watched Cora hold onto Robert's hand and lean into kiss his cheek.

"You look very handsome, Darling," she whispered into his ear. Robert smiled and just as he was about to lean in and kiss her, Martha cleared her throat and both he and Cora looked up to see they had stopped in front of the house. Both reddening slightly, they smiled sheepishly at Martha—who simply chuckled at them—as she stepped out of the carriage. Robert kissed her quickly before hopping out and offering her his arm. She held tightly to him as they were led into the house to the ballroom. There were people everywhere and the music could be heard echoing throughout the house. Upon making it to the doors to the ballroom, they all stopped in amazement to take in the sight in front of them.

The enormous ballroom was full of people dancing to the music of the large band playing in the corner. There were seemingly hundreds of tables set up with flowers and candles all surrounding the dance floor. Each guest seemed to be wearing something more ornate than the one before and as they made their way to their table, Robert was struck by the sheer grandness of it all. Just as they were approaching their table, Robert saw a man approaching out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see a tall man with dark hair and a mustache dressed in an expensive suit tap Cora on the shoulder. Cora twirled around and immediately smiled and squealed in excited recognition, throwing her arms around the man and hugging him for a second before releasing him.

"J.J. Astor!" She cried, still grinning widely. "It's certainly been far too long. You look wonderful."

"Well well, Cora Levinson. We're reunited at last!" He said animatedly, grinning at her and then nodding politely at Martha, who smiled at him before wandering off to chat with some of her friends.

"Ah, ah. J.J., you know very well it isn't 'Levinson' anymore," Cora said, swatting his arm. "This is my husband Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham," Cora said smiling proudly at Robert, who had been standing awkwardly behind her. Robert nodded at him and smiled slightly, a bit uncomfortable with the man who seemed to know his wife so well. He had never met J.J. Astor, and only knew of him through Cora's stories but he seemed to live up to the large personality Cora had talked of. Nevertheless, Robert wanted to put his best foot forward and so he straightened up and looked the man in the eye with a nod.

J.J. immediately smiled warmly at Robert and extended his hand. "It's very nice to meet you. You got lucky marrying this one," he said, gesturing to Cora. "Although, she left many broken hearts when she skipped off to England to marry!" He laughed once more and smiled at Cora.

Robert smiled politely and chuckled as well. "I suppose I am quite lucky that she puts up with me." Cora rolled her eyes playfully at both men and wrapped her arm around Robert's as J.J. began to speak again.

"You know," he said pausing for dramatic effect, "she could have almost been Cora Astor…"

"Oh?" Robert asked, looking at Cora who only rolled her eyes once more and laughed.

"Why yes actually! When we were both ten years old I was absolutely smitten with the former Miss Levinson here. I'd follow her around at every party but she would never give me the time of day; told me I was too tall and didn't even know how to dance! Well I wasn't giving up that easily and so one afternoon I sneaked right into my mother's jewelry box and stole the biggest diamond ring I could find. I was sure she'd want to marry me then, but when I tried to give it to her at a party later that day she slapped me right on the cheek and said she was never getting married, that boys were silly, and that her daddy would never let her!"

Both Cora and J.J. were laughing now, and even Robert couldn't hold back his own laughter. The thought of a young Cora rebuking a little boy so strongly was actually quite funny. And as much as he didn't want to like any man who was so well acquainted with his wife, he couldn't help but admit J.J. was as funny as he was personable.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," Cora finally said after she caught her breath, "though I suppose we just weren't meant to be." She gazed up at Robert and smiled.

"Quite right," J.J. replied with a grin. "It's wonderful to see you, Cora. I'm glad to see you so well. And Robert, very nice to meet you. We should have a drink later!" He smiled at them both and shook Robert's hand once more before disappearing back into the crowd. Robert and Cora finally made their way to their table and sat down. The party was in full swing now and there were people all over the place.

"So I suppose I should consider myself lucky that you didn't slap me when I proposed?" Robert grinned mischievously at Cora as he leaned in slightly so she could hear him over the noise of the crowd.

"Oh yes, quite lucky." Cora smirked and rubbed his arm before turning to gaze out into the crowd. Robert had turned to the table to see if there was any champagne out but he quickly turned back around as he heard Cora inhale sharply and felt her reaching for his hand.

"Cora what's wron—" he stopped mid sentence as he looked up and saw Sir Benjamin Webster approaching with his unhappy looking wife in tow. He could feel his heart beating a bit more quickly and he felt his face flush uncomfortably. Cora had already forced a smile as they approached and she held tightly to Robert's hand as they both stood.

"Cora!" Benjamin Webster cried as they stood to greet him. "If I had known how enchanting your country was I'd have come for a visit much sooner." He said with a grin, reaching to take Cora's hand in greeting. Cora smiled politely and stepped back immediately after, feeling quite uncomfortable at his touch. "Hello Robert," he finally said, looking away from Cora. "You're looking…well."

"Thank you," Robert replied coolly, pretending not to notice that his hand was extended. He was absolutely not going to shake that man's hand. Robert smiled faintly at Laurel Webster who looked rather ill and was standing two steps behind her husband and staring down at the floor.

Webster was about to say something else, but Cora's gaze had fallen to his wife, and she interrupted him with a concerned look. "Are you quite alright, Laurel?"

Laurel Webster was about to speak, but was cut off by her husband who rolled his eyes in annoyance before looking back at Cora. "She's apparently not feeling well this evening and we were just on our way out to find our carriage actually." He said, looking down at his wife once more, with a cold look on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cora murmured. "But if you'll excuse us, I need to go find my mother. It was lovely to see you Laurel, Sir Benjamin." Cora smiled at them both before leading Robert away by the arm off to an empty corner of the room. Robert looked over his shoulder to see Laurel Webster already heading out of the ballroom and Sir Benjamin walking slowly behind her with an incredibly irritated look. Benjamin turned though, and looked back once more at Cora, though Robert didn't notice as he had already turned back to face Cora.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Cora said quietly, looking up at Robert—who had tensed considerably. "Are you alright, Darling?"

Robert looked at his wife and paused for a moment. She was right, the dreaded interaction with Benjamin Webster was hardly the difficult matter he thought it would be. He and Cora were both perfectly all right. The Websters were leaving anyway, and now they could enjoy their evening. Cora was still looking up at him when he met her gaze and smiled. "Yes, of course I'm alright. I'm with you." Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching them, he leaned down and kissed Cora gently, before leaning back and taking her hand once more.

"Would you like to dance?" Robert asked.

"Perhaps later," Cora replied. "I would like some fresh air, though. Would you like to see the veranda?" She gestured toward the other end of the ballroom to the open doors that lead to the large veranda. Despite the beautiful weather that night, it seemed to be completely unoccupied and in the distance the ocean could be seen, moonlight reflecting on the water.

"Well I suppose so, if you want to show me…" Robert looked at Cora curiously.

Cora leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's much more private out there. We could talk, or go down by the water, or…" She paused and flashed her eyes mischievously at him.

Robert immediately grinned in realization. "The veranda sounds like a wonderful idea! Why don't I go get us some champagne and I shall meet you out there?"

Cora nodded and let go of his hand. She watched him walk away in search of champagne before turning around and heading outside to the veranda to wait for him.

Robert made his way back across the ballroom and secured two glasses of champagne. He was just about to head back to the other side to go out and find Cora when J.J. Astor approached him, wanting to introduce him to some business friends of his that had dealings in London. Robert, not wanting to be rude, followed after J.J., hoping it would only take a few minutes, as he did not want to leave Cora waiting for him for too long. The men turned out to know quite a few of Robert's friends from the club in London, and they were almost immediately engrossed in a spirited conversation about the best sorts of cigars.

Robert didn't realize several minutes had already passed since he had left Cora, and he was so caught up in the conversation that he never noticed Benjamin Webster walk back into the ballroom after sending his sick wife home in a carriage to get rid of her. Nor did Robert notice Webster watching he and Cora from across the room minutes earlier.

But, most regrettably of all, he failed to notice as Webster followed after Cora, disappearing out onto the veranda while Robert was still fully engrossed in conversation on the opposite side of the room.


	22. Moments

Nine years earlier Cora Crawley had stood on the very same veranda talking with her friends about how soon everything was about to change for all of them. She was nearly eighteen and she had watched as many of her friends had grown up and gotten married that very summer. Cora had realized just how quickly things_ could_ change in a person's life. All it really took was one moment. She had come to believe that just one moment really could change the course of a person's life. One kiss, one look, even one single breath, could change what tomorrow might look like. Looking back on that day years earlier, now, Cora smiled and thought it funny just how right her younger self had turned out to be. The moments of indescribable happiness, joy, and even fear or sadness, over these last years with Robert, and then Mary, had made her life more meaningful than she ever thought it would be. Each moment had led her here, to this day and to this life.

Cora had been waiting to get Robert alone all day. He had been sleeping, thankfully, when she woke up to go into town but she had planned on seeing him as soon as she returned to the house. Unfortunately life had intervened, as it often did, and they had not had a moment alone at all that afternoon. It was no matter though, because now she stood out on the back of the veranda eagerly anticipating Robert's arrival.

It was a cool night, cooler than usual, and the ocean breeze was floating through the trees that lined the property. Though the sun had set and it was rather dark, the moon happened to be particularly bright that evening and its reflection could be seen quite clearly in the ocean water off in the distance. Cora stood looking out at the water taking in the beautiful evening. She had been so caught up in the gorgeous view and the excitement of the party that she didn't notice just how long Robert was taking to make his appearance with their champagne.

After a few minutes, Cora heard footsteps approaching from the door. Without even turning around, Cora thought something was not quite right because the steps somehow sounded sharper and more aggressive than the familiar tap of Robert walking down the halls at home, but nevertheless, expecting her husband, Cora grinned and twirled around to face him. She was not met by Robert's sweet, gentle, smiling face though. Nor was she met with his sweet apologetic (for being late) face, holding their champagne. Instead, she was met by the oddly cold smile of Sir Benjamin Webster who was now standing only a few feet away from her. He said nothing, but continued staring at her as he took another step forward. Reflexively, Cora took a step backward and reached back to steady herself against the railing of the veranda. Though her heart was suddenly pounding erratically and she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she tried to remain calm and so she smiled faintly at the man who was still standing far too close for comfort.

"Sir Benjamin, I thought you had gone home." Cora said evenly, still trying to maintain a smile on her face.

He smirked and took another step closer as he spoke. "Yes, well there was a change of plans. After all, I couldn't leave without having a proper conversation with you, could I?"

"With me?" Cora murmured, feeling a bit lightheaded, "what ever did you want to talk to me about?" Taking another tiny step backward Cora gripped the banister a little tighter and tried to look over Sir Benjamin's shoulder to see if she could spot Robert anywhere in the ballroom. She was on the complete opposite side of the veranda though, and so the door to the ballroom was barely even visible. All she could make out was the faint sounds of laughter and music.

"Well—" he said, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm sure you can guess."

"No, no I really can't. And I'm sorry but you're going to have to excuse me, I really must get back inside. I was waiting for Robert…" Cora stammered. She took a step forward, moving to go back toward the door, but as soon as she did so Sir Benjamin grabbed her wrist and looked down at her with a rather disturbing smile.

"Oh come now, Cora, I'm sure he's occupied elsewhere. He was chatting away inside. And there's no need to be so coy."

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about." Cora tried to gently pry her wrist away but he was still holding it tightly.

He smirked once more. "It's a well known fact what sort of marriage you entered into and there's certainly no shame in seeking companionship elsewhere."

Cora felt her face flush with embarrassment—or perhaps, nervousness—and she shook her head in disagreement as she tried to pull her wrist away from him. She thought about screaming, but being at the other end of the porch, and with the loud music inside, she doubted anyone would hear her. "Please. Please let go of me…I don't know what has given you this idea about me or my marriage, but you're mistaken if you think I'm anything other than blissfully happy with my husband." She tried to pull her wrist away once more, but Sir Benjamin was quite a bit stronger than she, and she could feel his fingers pressing even harder into her skin.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that. One hears rumors, you know, in London and elsewhere. I'd say 'blissfully happy' is quite the over-estimation."

"Now you're just lying," Cora said angrily. She had just about enough of this, and she wasn't going to let this ridiculous man intimidate her. With as much force as she could muster, Cora took her free hand and pushed him away as hard as she could, as she snapped her other hand free from his grasp as well. Surprised, he stumbled backward slightly before looking up at Cora with an expression of both anger and some sort of disturbing desire.

"That was not quite lady-like." He said, regaining his composure and smirking at Cora's now slightly disheveled appearance.

"Well luckily I am only a lady through marriage." Cora said, chuckling nervously as she took a step forward once more. "Now, please move, I'm going inside."

He laughed yet again, as though she had said something funny. "Why? Clearly your husband isn't looking for you. Come now, we've hardly gotten to know one another at all."

"I think I know quite as much as I need to," Cora said nervously. He still wasn't moving and he was blocking the only way back into the house. She took a few steps backward once more but he matched each step she took, and after taking a few more steps he was still only a foot away from her and now she was even farther away from the doorway.

"Do you?" He asked. Before she had a chance to answer, he reached out and grasped her shoulders and nudged her backward slightly. She felt her back hit up against the wall of the house and he quickly closed the remaining space between them. They were at the very edge of the veranda now and he had effectively cornered her against the farthest wall. The music could barely be heard and instead had been replaced with the faint crashing of ocean waves off in the distance.

She was breathing heavily now and looking down at her wrist she could see angry looking red marks already forming where he had grabbed her. She glanced quickly over her shoulder quickly to see if perhaps she could just run off that way, but she was only saw dark, wooded, property that looked even more desolate than where she was now. It wouldn't do any good to be even farther from the house, especially if he followed after her. She was now convinced he was an absolute lunatic and she knew she had to get back into the house away from him as fast as possible.

"Cora," he finally said, "I find you to be very beautiful, though I don't particularly enjoy playing games." She winced as he grabbed her arm once more and leaned in slightly closer.

"This is absolutely not a game. Please, please stop this and go back inside." Cora hissed. She had tried to remain in control of the situation, but she now saw her control was rapidly declining. She looked down and saw that her hands were shaking and she felt lightheaded again as the realization dawned on her that she was entirely alone with this man. Robert was nowhere to be found, and she hadn't told anyone else where she was going. She closed her eyes, blinking back tears, and she felt his breath against her neck as he said something about her being far more beautiful than his wife. She could feel a lump in her throat forming as she thought of her husband and daughter, and—

_Crash._

Cora's eyes snapped open and Sir Benjamin immediately dropped his hand from her arm and turned as they heard a loud shattering crash coming from the opposite side of the veranda. She saw the shattered glass of two champagne flutes cover the floor before looking up to see the enraged face of her husband as he charged across the veranda toward them. Sir Benjamin had already stepped away from her and was sputtering excuses as Robert approached with a rage in his eyes so strong that it even frightened Cora.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing to my wife?" He growled loudly, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him away from Cora.

Robert didn't bother letting Webster reply though, and a brief second later, with a loud _crack_ that echoed down the veranda, Robert had reeled his arm back and punched him with such force that he went tumbling backward straight over the railing of the veranda and into a bush below.

The satisfying crack of Robert's fist meeting Webster's jaw was not enough though; it was not nearly enough. Robert's head was spinning as he shook his hand out and looked at Cora, who was still standing backed up against the wall looking wide-eyed and pale as if she were in a trance. He saw red marks on her arm and looking down at a small tear on the sleeve of her gown, Robert lost all sense of control. He saw red as he flew down the stairs to the lawn where Sir Benjamin was standing—albeit hunched over—and holding his bloody jaw. Robert grabbed him once more and threw him down to the ground before jumping on top of him and hitting him over and over. He heard what sounded like Cora crying far off in the distance and other voices approaching, but Robert was in such a daze nothing seemed quite real. The feeling of his fist making impact over and over no longer felt real, but like a reflexive action he couldn't help but continue.

Cora had tried to run after Robert but as she shakily followed after him, she stumbled slightly on the stairs, propelling herself forward where she fell rather hard against the wet grass on the lawn. She only realized afterward, that she had been crying and calling Robert's name the whole time, because as she stood up slowly from the grass, people from the party began filtering out, wondering what all the commotion was about.

Robert was still frenziedly hitting Webster when he felt the strong grasp of someone finally pull him off the man. He turned and was met by the surprised, though highly impressed, face of J.J. Astor who was still holding him back. Robert seemed to snap back into reality as he looked down at Webster, who was now unconscious, and then back to J.J. who smiled faintly and grasped his shoulder, pulling him back toward the house.

"Well done, Crawley. Very well done…" J.J. said quietly as they walked back up onto the veranda. There were a few other men standing around, one who went over to survey the damaged Webster, and several women with shocked looks on their faces.

Realization set in once more and Robert shook off J.J. grasp. "Cora. Where is Cora?" He asked, loudly, looking around frantically for his wife. J.J. nodded to the other side of the veranda where several women—along with his mother-in-law—were huddled around Cora who was sitting on a bench and looking as if she was in a trance. Upon hearing Robert's voice though, she looked up to meet his gaze as he ran over to her, dropping to his knees and taking her hands. Her eyes were still wider than he had ever seen them and she looked as though she was about to get sick. As soon as he took her hands she began to sob, shaking, as he took her into his arms and held her close. He heard Martha murmur something to J.J. about getting the carriage for them, and she quickly shooed everyone away to give them some privacy; though she stayed and sat close by, far too disturbed by the situation to be away from her daughter. After several moments Cora stopped crying and pulled back from Robert's grasp. He offered her his arm and helped her stand up. Martha stood as well and grasped Robert's other arm to get his attention.

"Take her around the side of the house to the front. I don't want you two paraded through that ballroom like some sort of party entertainment." She said, looking worriedly at Cora who still hadn't said a word. Robert nodded and looked down at Cora as well as she stared dazedly at her shoes. "You two take the carriage home. It'll come back for me. You need a few minutes alone."

Robert nodded, gratefully, once more and smiled slightly. Martha leaned in and kissed Cora's cheek before Robert grasped her by the waist and slowly led her off the veranda and around the house. They walked slowly and Cora held tightly to Robert's arm the entire time. By the time they made it to the front of the house and to the carriage Robert had calmed considerably, but Cora was still silent. Robert bundled her into the carriage—which took considerable effort, as she had stood idly outside it, not moving until he actually picked her up and put her inside—and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist once more. A few seconds later the carriage pulled away and they headed off in silence back to the house listening to the gentle clicking of the horse's hooves against the stone driveway.

Robert watched as Cora finally looked up and stared out the window, seemingly realizing where she was, and then looked down at her wrist, inspecting it as though she was looking at a painting or illustration that was not quite right.

"Cora, let me see…" Robert murmured, taking her arm gently to look at the red marks. Seeing visible evidence that someone had put their hands on his wife made Robert want to jump out of the carriage and go back and punch that awful man once more, but for Cora's sake he took a deep breath and tried to remain fairly calm. He had no idea what had actually transpired out on the veranda before he found her, but that could all be talked about later. Looking at his wife, he knew now was not the time to pepper her with questions.

"It doesn't look so bad, Sweetheart." He kissed the underside of her wrist before carefully placing her hand back down. He looked up at her face but saw that she was no longer looking at her wrist or even out the window, but rather at the soiled bottom of her dress, covered in what looked like dirt. He watched as she seemed to blink in realization and she looked up to meet his worried expression.

"I tripped…I tripped and I fell," she explained, as though she was only just remembering it happen. Her expression darkened as she repeated it once more, seemingly confirming the fact to herself. "I tripped and fell on the lawn, I think."

Cautiously, because he had no idea what she was referring to and because she seemed to be in a state of shock, Robert pressed his fingers against her knees to see if she was in any pain. She didn't wince, and when he lifted up the bottom of her dress slightly he couldn't make out any scratches or bruises. Breathing a smile of relief, he took her hand once more. "I think your leg is fine too. Everything is just fine now," he said, the utter relief evident in his voice.

Hearing that, Cora's head snapped up, and when he met her gaze her eyes finally seemed focused again, as though she had woken from a long sleep. She gripped his hand tightly. "No, I think we need to call for the doctor."

"Darling, perhaps you'd like to wait until morning? You might feel better with some rest and a bit of ice on your arm."

"No, no. Robert, we need to call for the doctor," she said, more frantically. "No, it's not fine now because I tripped. I fell, I fell on the lawn and I really don't think it's fine because—"

"Cora, shhh, it's alright. It really is all fine. I promise I will take you in the morning if your arm still hurts or your leg still hurts." He was trying to calm her down, as clearly she was just in shock once again. He tried to guide her head down to lean against his shoulder so he could stroke her back more easily, but she pushed him back slightly, with a look of utter fear in her eyes as she grabbed his arm.

"I don't think it's fine, Robert." She said quietly.

"But, Cora—"

"Robert, I'm pregnant."

And in that moment, everything changed.


	23. An Endless Night

The moments after Cora's revelation passed in a blur. Cora had begun to sob again, pressing herself against Robert's chest and gripping his jacket tightly. Robert held her close and whispered things that seemed so trite considering the situation that they were now in. He didn't know that _"everything would be alright," _and couldn't bring himself to keep saying it over and over, so he just continued to hold Cora as she cried and the carriage moved faster toward the house. He had never experienced such feelings of utter helplessness. At Downton, he was the most powerful person in the house. Every word he said was right, even when it wasn't, and things seemed to fall into place because he was The Earl of Grantham. Here, though, in the carriage holding onto his hurt wife, Robert felt as though he had been stripped of all the power he had ever had. Not only could he not comfort Cora, he couldn't do anything to help the baby whose existence he hadn't even known of five minutes earlier. For one of the first times in his life there was absolutely nothing Robert Crawley could do or say that would rectify the situation.

Upon reaching the house, the carriage pulled to a stop and before the driver could even dismount, Robert had taken Cora in his arms and carried her out of the carriage and into the house. Though it was nearly midnight, James happened to be doing a final sweep of the main floor before going downstairs and he was in the entryway when Robert burst through the front door holding Cora, who was still crying into chest and looked worse than he had ever seen her.

"There was an accident at the party and I need you to send for the doctor immediately, in fact just have the carriage go there now we really can't wait—" Robert looked wild-eyed and felt as though he was about to be sick.

"What should I tell him, Sir?" James asked gently, unable to take his eyes off Miss Cora, who looked like a doll, limp in her husband's arms.

Robert was pacing back and forth, still holding Cora. "Tell him she's pregnant, she fell and she's pregnant," he explained, struggling to even get the words out. It didn't make sense. None of it made any sense. That man couldn't have touched his wife. He couldn't have punched someone. And Cora, Cora couldn't be pregnant. Forcing himself to look down at her, though, with sickening certainty he knew it was true and that he was not going to wake up from the nightmare that his life had instantaneously turned into.

Robert heard the carriage go back down the driveway to fetch the doctor as he carried Cora carefully up the stairs. She had stopped crying but was making a whimpering noise that sounded like some sort of hurt animal. It reminded him of a time he and Rosamund had come across a tiny bird that had fallen out of its nest when they were just children, playing out on the grounds. It had made the most awful chirping noise, and Rosamund had insisted on carrying it all the way back to the house so that someone could help it. Robert could still remember with perfect clarity the noise of the tiny bird, though he couldn't remember what had happened to it once they got back to the house.

Robert tried to block the sound out as he continued up to their bedroom. He could not even bear to look down at his wife; afraid that if he did, he would be unable to maintain the tenuous grasp he had on his own emotions. He set her down on their bed once they made it upstairs and he made quick work of getting her out of her party attire. Each tear in the delicate material of her dress, each broken bead on the bodice, and each mark on her arm were all startling physical reminders of what had just occurred. Cora sat silently as he slipped the dress over her head and dropped it in a heap on the floor. He tried to make sense of her corset, but his head was still spinning and so it took him longer than it normally did. After he finally unlaced it he tossed it aside as well and worked on her shoes, stockings, and then petticoat. Once he had gotten each piece off of her he picked the pile up from off the floor and took it out of the room, dropping it in the hallway, before coming back in and rifling through the wardrobe for a nightgown. Just as he was about to slip the clean white nightgown over her head, Cora finally looked up to meet his gaze, and looking into her frightened eyes he could feel tears starting to fall from his own eyes. He looked away from her, trying to compose himself, but his gaze had fallen down to her hip where he saw a dark bruises likely from when she had fallen. It looked painful and only served to upset him more. Embarrassed, he began to turn away but Cora reached up to grab his hand. "It will be alright." She whispered gently. Robert turned back and kneeled so he was eye level with her before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly.

"Cora, darling, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I left you alone out there." He finally whispered over his own choked sobs. He felt her running her fingers through his hair and she eased her grip on his arm and leaned back so she could look him in the eye.

"It isn't your fault. What that…what that man did is not your fault." She said quietly, letting out a deep breath. Robert only nodded, unwilling to argue with her (though he knew it _was _his fault), and he picked her nightgown up off the floor and helped her ease into it, and then helped her to lie back on the bed.

Several minutes had passed and the house was still silent. They both knew it would be a while longer before the doctor could make it all the way to the house, but neither of them was willing to state that fact aloud. Each minute that passed felt like wasted time, to Robert, and he sat beside Cora on the bed staring at the door, as if he were willing someone to come through it. Cora was still silent though after a few minutes he felt her shift slightly on the bed. Turning he watched as she sat up against her pillow and placed her hand very gently against her stomach. Her eyes welled up with tears once more, but she held them back, biting her lip and taking Robert's hand.

"Cora?" He whispered, unable to sit in the horribly silent room any longer.

She didn't reply, but looked up at him as he shifted closer to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" He asked gently, placing his free hand so that it covered the one she had over her stomach.

She stared down at their hands covering her stomach for a long moment before she spoke, so quietly it only came out in a whisper. "I only found out this morning."

"But, how?"

"When I went into town earlier, it wasn't for my dress. I went to see the doctor. I was so sure, so preoccupied, with thinking that it couldn't possibly be. I thought I was just getting over the stress of travel, or something like that, but—" She paused and looked down at her stomach once more. "—but I was wrong. I don't know that it matters now, though. I should never have forced you to take me to that party." She added flatly.

"Don't talk like that," Robert said squeezing her hand. "We Crawleys are far tougher than we look." And with that he leaned down and kissed her stomach and whispered against her nightgown, "isn't that right, little one?" Cora couldn't bring herself to reply, and Robert's head was still resting gently beside her waist, his arm draped over her stomach when they heard a knock at the door. The doctor entered, followed by a maid who had been woken up, and he nodded kindly at Robert and Cora, though they both noted his look of slight concern.

"Dr. Closson," he said, extending his hand to Robert. Robert shook his hand and then looked back to Cora.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Doctor. My wife—"

"Yes, we met this morning. Mrs. Levinson, was it? He asked, looking at Cora.

"Mrs. Crawley," both Robert and Cora said at the same time, correcting the doctor. Despite everything Cora couldn't help but smile at Robert as she heard his voice over hers. She had never been _Mrs. Crawley_ before, only Lady Cora, or Lady Downton, and then Lady Grantham. The simple title of Mrs. Crawley was one she had never had the privilege of using and though it was darkened by the context, Cora quite liked hearing Robert call her that. Now was not the time for proper titles and she knew as well as Robert that being _Lady_ Cora instead of just Cora would not change the outcome of all this, whatever happened.

"I'm sorry, of course, Mrs. Crawley." The doctor smiled once more at the young couple before sending Robert out to the hallway so he could examine Cora. Robert hesitated—asking to stay with her, but Cora promised she would be ok and he didn't want to waste time arguing with the doctor; time when he could be examining his wife.

Robert heard the bedroom door click behind him and he sank down to the floor, leaning against the wall. Even standing was too much effort. He tried to listen to the muffled voices inside the room but he couldn't make out what either Cora or the doctor were saying. He cradled his head in his hands and tried to process what had happened over the last several hours but no explanation was sufficient. There was no reason for any of this to have happened. There was only one person who was truly at fault and that person could be dealt with after all the mess was cleared away…

Robert inched closer to the door, still sitting on the floor, and he could make out the faint soft tones of Cora's voice. Then silence. Then her voice again followed by more silence. After what seemed like hours had passed, he heard Cora's voice once more but this time it didn't sound like she was talking, rather, it sounded like she had started to cry. Jumping up and entering into the room, Robert's worst fear was confirmed. Cora was indeed crying, and the doctor was standing at the foot of the bed, marking something into a small notebook. Not caring that they were not alone, Robert got up onto the bed and took Cora's small hands into his own. He knew what she was going to say and he wanted so much for her not to say the words, so he pulled her against his chest and muffled her voice as she began to speak. He didn't think he could bear hearing it out loud. It was enough that he had put her in harm's way. He didn't need to hear that their chance of a second child had been destroyed as well.

"Cora, please don't say it," Robert whispered against her forehead, fighting to contain the emotion he felt welling up once more.

Cora immediate drew back from his embrace and looked up at his face, when much to his surprise she broke out into a wide smile and kissed his cheek. "Robert, the baby is just fine," she said, wiping her eyes and grinning widely. "We're all just fine."

"…What?" Robert looked to the doctor who simply smiled and nodded and then back to Cora who threw her arms around his neck. "Are you sure, you're sure you are ok? And the baby too?"

Cora shook her head with assurance and looked to the doctor as well.

"The child seems to be perfectly fine," the doctor explained, closing his notebook. "Though, as I said, I would recommend you maintain bed-rest for several days, Mrs. Crawley. Just as a precautionary measure, of course. This sort of stress is not good early on so—"

"You're sure they're both fine?" Robert interrupted.

The doctor smiled at the worried young man in front of him once more and fished something out of his bag. "Would you like to hear the child yourself?" He asked, looking at Robert.

Robert nodded as the doctor brought over a stethoscope and placed it gently over Cora's stomach. He moved it around for a moment, listening, until he looked up with a satisfied grin and handed the instrument to Robert. "Listen," he instructed. Cautiously Robert placed the earpieces of the device into his ears and listened as Cora watched him with an indulgent smile. He was met with silence for a moment until the doctor shifted the piece against her stomach slightly and then his ears were immediately filled with a soft _"thump, thump, thump," _noise. He had never heard a more wonderful sound. No English doctor would ever allow this, and so Robert relished at his rare chance to hear something so utterly incredible.

"Incredible," Robert murmured, looking up at Cora with amazement. He listened for another few moments and then handed the doctor back his instrument and thanked him profusely. He walked him to the front door and thanked him once more before rushing back upstairs to Cora.

Cora had blown out all the candles and was now lying atop the bed staring up at the canopy, clutching her stomach with both hands. Robert slipped into bed beside her and kissed her softly, taking her into his arms once more. Neither of them spoke for a long while but Robert broke the silence of the room as he watched Cora yawn and wrap her arm around him.

"…You don't know how happy I am." He murmured.

"As am I," Cora replied quietly. "And Robert?"

"Yes?"

"I know we need to talk about the mess we left behind at that party, but not tonight, alright? Please, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be happy at least for tonight." She cuddled closer to his chest and breathed in his familiar scent as she leaned her head against him.

"Ok." Robert answered, kissing her forehead once more. "I love you, Mrs. Crawley," he whispered.

"I love you too," Cora said, sighing contentedly.

Robert held Cora close as she fell asleep, though he was not at all tired. He sat up and watched her sleep for a few moments before crawling out of bed, carefully so as not to wake her. He needed a drink, and preferably a very large one. He padded quietly down to the sitting room and poured himself a large scotch as he sank down into the settee and let out a huge sigh of relief and exhaustion. After taking a sip his eyes wandered to a scrap of paper lying on the table across from him. Immediately recognizing it, he smiled and reached for it—Mary's drawing of the three of them. Blinking back tears he studied the drawing for a moment before refolding it carefully and putting it back in his pocket. Just as he took another sip and felt his shoulders relaxing, though, he heard the front door open and slam closed followed by the strained voice of his mother-in-law shouting at one of the servants. Standing with a slight groan, Robert set his drink down and headed out to meet her in the hallway. Unfortunately it looked like his night was not quite over yet.

* * *

A/N: Back on schedule now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Special cheers to "Antigone" who figured out the pregnancy many many chapters ago. I'll have to come up with some sort of prize :)


	24. Nursing Back to Normality

Robert had never been much good at playing nursemaid. He had a rather irrational aversion to sick people and was more than a little nauseated by the sight of blood and other things of that sort. But, nevertheless, he found himself in the midst of an endless night doing, among other things, playing nursemaid for his family.

Martha had stormed back in the house soon after the doctor left, screaming at the servants to tell her what was going on. James had looked as though he was about to pass out when Robert found Martha shouting at him in the main hall. She looked absolutely terrified—and angry—and she had been shouting something about needing to find her daughter immediately. Robert had gently ushered her into the library and sat her down to explain what had happened and more importantly, about the baby. She had cried, a very messy and pained cry, and Robert had tried to comfort her, though he was not entirely successful, as she stood, still hysterical, and demanded to see Cora immediately. She made it half way to their bedroom before Robert was able to reason with her and convince her that Cora was sleeping and would be much better in the morning. She had begrudgingly accepted his plea to let Cora sleep, and he walked her to her bedroom. Before heading into her room, though, she leaned up and kissed Robert's cheek and whispered _"Congratulations," _softly, with a grin. The baby was most certainly a light at the end of a very dark evening, for all of them.

Having comforted his mother-in-law Robert trudged back to his own room to finally get some sleep, but as soon as he entered the dim room, he knew something was not quite right. Cora was no longer in bed and the blankets had been tossed onto the floor. Panic set in for a second until he heard muffled sounds coming from their washroom. Rushing over, he opened the door to find Cora hunched over the toilet with a candle flickering beside her.

"Cora, darling, what's wrong? I'll go call for the doctor—" Robert said, unable to mask the terror in his own voice as he leaned down beside his wife.

Cora looked up at him with tired eyes and shook her head no. "That's not necessary. I just had a bad dream and got myself a bit worked up. I'm fine," she explained, standing up slowly. She tried to smile reassuringly, but knew her voice was still shaking a bit.

"I'll get you some water." Robert felt utterly useless, looking at his frightened wife. Cora was never afraid of anything, but looking at her now, he knew she was still frightened by the whole ordeal. He helped her back into bed and stood watching as she sipped the water slowly and finally leaned back against her pillow. She wasn't crying—and hadn't since the doctor left—but lying down beside her, Robert could feel her shaking slightly. He pulled her close and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her, but he knew nothing would be able soothe her just yet. She fell asleep after a few minutes and Robert felt his own eyes drooping soon after, but just as he closed them, he was jolted once again by Cora crying out in her sleep. He shook her awake, gently, and she sat up and looked at him confusedly until realization set in once more.

"Another bad dream," she murmured, resting her head against his chest.

This happened several more times over the course of the night. Cora apologized each time and held onto him more tightly before falling back asleep, as though his presence would stave off all the nightmares. Finally, after the third time, she seemed to be asleep for good. Nearly an hour had passed since the last nightmare and she was sleeping peacefully against his chest. Shifting down slightly Robert finally closed his eyes once more and silently prayed that the morning would bring them a better day. Someone, apparently, had a rather dark sense of humor—or irony—because as soon as Robert dispatched his little prayer, he suddenly heard muffled cries from the other end of the hallway that could only be coming from one person: Mary.

Robert quickly extracted himself from Cora's hold and rushed out of the room in the direction of Mary's. He had never had to comfort her in the middle of the night, and had no idea what could possibly be wrong, but he knew if he let her cry, Cora would most certainly wake up and that would not be good for any of them. Cora needed her rest, and so, he could handle Mary.

Clicking open the door to her nursery he was greeted by his red-faced wailing daughter who looked rather surprised by his appearance at her door. She, no doubt, wanted her mama, and told him so as he cautiously approached her crib.

"Mary, sweetheart, what ever is wrong?" Robert asked gently as she stood up in the crib to face him. She was rather annoyed by his presence, and in response to his question, she threw her doll at him and began crying again.

"I…I want…I want Mama!" She said, between sobs.

Robert picked her up out of the crib but she only fidgeted in his arms and continued to cry. He bounced her up and down, sang, and even pleaded, but he finally had to take her into the washroom attached to her bedroom and shut the door so at least the noise of her crying wouldn't wake Cora. Bewildered as to why her papa had taken her into the washroom, Mary finally stopped crying and looked up at him curiously.

"Mary. Why are you crying, Darling?" Robert knew he was asking far too logical questions for a two year old to answer properly, but he was rather sleep-deprived by this point and was having trouble even forming coherent thoughts.

Mary's face frowned in response and she pointed to her small arm, which was still bandaged to cover her stitches. "It itches…" she murmured. "And, bad dream…" she added, pointing toward the nursery door.

Robert nodded in understanding and placed Mary gently on the tiled floor. "Well let's see what we can do about that." He set about getting a cloth to wet and place over her arm and he picked her back up and rocked her gently, holding her tightly against his chest. He felt her let out a deep breath and she looked up and smiled after another minute.

"Better," she said with a small smile.

"Good." Robert kissed her forehead and walked her back into the nursery to put her back to sleep. But, as he moved to put her into the crib, she clung to him, unwilling to go back down.

"…Mama, now?" She asked, biting her lip and looking up questioningly.

"Mama is sleeping. She is very tired, but we can go see her tomorrow afternoon after she has her rest. Alright?"

"But I want her now," Mary whimpered quietly against Robert's chest.

"Mary…" Robert replied, with slight warning in his voice.

She frowned once more and her face darkened slightly as she nodded in understanding and allowed Robert to place her back into the crib. She looked up at him pitifully and stuck her bottom lip out, dejectedly. She whimpered once more and clutched her blanket as Robert pressed a kiss to her forehead and said goodnight.

Robert made it the door without wavering, but he looked back at Mary's face one last time and felt horribly guilty. All she wanted was her mother, but he couldn't even satisfy that request. She was so young and could not possibly understand why Mama could not be disturbed. She waved sadly at him and in an effort to placate her a bit he smiled and walked back over to the crib once more. "What if we go see Mama quickly and then come right back her to go to sleep?" He asked, desperate to at least comfort one of the women in the house.

Mary brightened immediately and held her arms out for him to pick her up. As they walked down the hallway he explained that Mama was not feeling well and she needed to be very quiet and not wake her up. Mary nodded seriously and said she understood. Robert opened their bedroom door and peeked around, very much hoping Cora was still asleep. She _was _still sleeping peacefully and Robert pointed to the bed in the dark room to show Mary where her mama was sleeping. After her eyes adjusted to the dark room, Mary immediately began to wiggle out of Robert's grasp, whispering something about needing to check on Mama. Robert whispered back in protest but Mary was just as strong willed as her mother and grandmother and so she easily slipped out of his grasp and toddled carefully toward the bed. Robert wanted to call after her, but knew she would likely throw a fit that would wake not only Cora, but the rest of the house as well. So he watched as she crept to Cora's side of the bed and looked at her before looking back to Robert.

"Mama is still tired?" She whispered in question.

Robert nodded and crept over and picked her up cautiously, bracing himself for a tantrum. Mary only looked curiously at Cora though, and didn't seem to notice that she had been picked back up.

"I love Mama…" she whispered, still looking down at Cora, now with a worried look.

"I know, Darling. I do too." Robert replied quietly. Mary only nodded slowly and finally turned away from her. Robert saw her worried little face and felt more guilt wash over him. He shouldn't have brought her in here. If Cora woke up from another nightmare, it would certainly frighten Mary. But, looking at his daughter's sweet face so full of concern, he couldn't bear to bring her back the nursery. Selfishly, he wanted Mary to stay nearly as much as she wanted to. Having Mary close kept him from thinking about the party, and worrying so much about Cora and the baby.

"Mary, if you promise to be very quiet, you can stay here with Mama and I." He said, finally, watching as her face lit up.

Sensing the seriousness in his voice, Mary only nodded excitedly as Robert let her down on the bed. She scrambled right to the middle and laid next to her Mama, letting out a contented sigh. Robert slipped in on the other side of her and leaned back against the headboard. He could simply stay awake and keep an eye on the two of them, he decided. He watched as Mary shifted around to get comfortable and then fell asleep. His plan worked quite well for about another five minutes until he felt his eyes closing yet again. He fought sleep for as long as he could until his eyes drooped shut one last time and he, too, drifted off to sleep.

He woke the next morning, still leaning back against the headboard, as if he were ready to jump to attention at a moments notice. His own sleep had been fraught with disturbing dreams, but when he woke and looked down to see Cora still asleep with Mary clinging to her, he felt the negativity slip right out of his mind. Light was already streaming softly through their curtains and as he sat up with a stretch, Robert smiled down at his wife and daughter. He looked at the clock on the bedside table; it was nearly ten o'clock already. Cora and Mary would likely be getting up soon and so he rang for breakfast for the three of them. He wasn't quite ready to face the world yet, and wanted to keep the three of them safely shut in the bedroom where nothing bad could happen. A maid brought up breakfast a few minutes later and Robert dismissed her quietly and set the tray carefully on Cora's vanity before slipping back into bed to watch his wife and daughter sleep. Mary was cuddled up against Cora's waist and her small arm was stretched across Cora's stomach. Robert studied Cora for a moment, curiously. Now that the room was bright and she was only wearing her nightgown, he could see a slight raise in her normally flat stomach. He let his fingers run across the fabric and grinned widely with the confirmation that there was indeed a small bump there. Cora stirred under his touch and drowsily opened her eyes and looked up at him. She moved to sit up, but found herself pinned down by Mary.

"What on earth…" Cora murmured, looking down at Mary, and running her fingers through her daughter's tangled curls. She looked back to Robert for an explanation.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, gently shifting Mary off of her so she could move, "she woke up rather upset last night and wanted to see you…I know I should have left her in the nursery but she is very persistent and well I—"

"Don't apologize. I don't mind, I'm glad she's here," Cora said softly, smiling down at Mary before her gaze drifted over to the vanity. "Is that for us?" She asked, looking at the breakfast tray.

"Yes, I thought you might want to eat something." Robert got up and brought the tray over, hoping she would at least want a bit to eat.

Cora still felt slightly nauseated, whether from the stress of the night before or because of the baby she didn't know, but either way she didn't have much desire to eat. Looking at Robert's hopeful face, though, she tentatively took a bite of toast and smiled faintly as he watched her eat, bite by bite. Once she finished, Cora's eyes finally settled on Robert, and more specifically, on what he was wearing. He was still dressed in then evening suit he had worn to the party and she frowned as she realized he had not even had a moment to change.

"Why don't you go and take a bath, Robert. I think I'd like to rest a bit more and Mary is still sound asleep as well."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" He asked cautiously, eyeing her stomach inadvertently.

Cora pursed her lips and nodded. "You've taken such good care of me, I don't want to run you ragged." She explained.

Robert finally agreed to go and get changed, but they both decided it would be best for him to take his things and bathe elsewhere. They did not need to explain why Papa was bathing in Mama's room if Mary was to wake up. Nor did they want to explain why Papa was still dressed in his party clothes. So, gathering up his things Robert kissed Cora and headed for a washroom on the first floor that one of the servants prepared.

After bathing away the awful evening that had clung to his body and clothing, Robert was feeling rather refreshed as he stepped into the hallway. It was nearly noon. Mary would certainly be awake now, so Robert decided to go up and relieve Cora. But, just as he was walking down the hallway he ran into James who had been looking for him, and explained that there was someone waiting to see him in the front hall.

He followed James to the front of the house where J.J. Astor was standing holding two bouquets of flowers and sitting anxiously in one of the chairs by the door. He stood with a smile as Robert entered, and reached out to shake his hand.

"Now before you deck me, I promise I only brought these for Cora in the spirit of friendship," he said with a chuckle, looking down at the larger bouquet. "And these are for your daughter. Mary, right?" He held out a much smaller bouquet with a smile.

Robert chuckled lightly and thanked him before handing them off to James and inviting J.J. into the drawing room for a drink.

"Thank you for stopping by," Robert said, pouring two small drinks.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was worried about Cora, and well I felt rather bad that it all happened at my party. I didn't even know most of those people. My blasted wife insisted on inviting them."

Robert smiled sadly and sat, offering him one of the drinks. "Yes, well it is not your fault. But thank you, anyway." He paused and took a sip of his own drink and watched as J.J. sat down with a frown.

"The thing is, Robert, I didn't just come to check and see how you both were, unfortunately."

"What is it, then?" Robert asked, suddenly feeling the familiar concern tugging at him.

"There's no easy way to say this, I'm afraid." J.J. sighed and took a long sip to fortify himself before meeting Robert's gaze. "I woke up this morning to some worrying information that's come about since the incident last night…"

"Yes?"

* * *

Nearly thirty minutes later, Robert walked out of the library with J.J., in a daze. He saw him to the door before heading back into the library and flopping down onto the settee. He had absolutely no idea what to do. No idea, at all. He sat for a few moments wracking his mind for some sort of solution, but nothing came, and he knew every moment he wasted was crucial, so he went over to the desk in the corner of the room and pulled out a sheet of paper to write an urgent letter to the one person he knew would have an idea of what to do next. Putting pen to paper, he began to write.

"_Dear Mama…" _


	25. Limits

A/N: I have completely ruined my update schedule. Oh well! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I was inspired to post this a bit earlier :)

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the Astor party and the house had been rather tense ever since that fateful evening.

Cora had stayed in bed for the first week—per doctor's orders—but even now, three weeks later, she was still reluctant to leave the house. Robert had tried to get her out, offering to take her into town, to the beach with Mary, or even just for a walk around the property, but it was no use. Cora had ordered the servants to move most of Mary's toys, and even her crib, into their bedroom so she now spent most of her days shut in their room playing with Mary or reading or doing some other inane thing to keep herself busy. By week three, Robert was getting a bit exhausted of it all. He, of course, wanted to support Cora as much as humanly possible. But he was getting more and more concerned by her inability to leave the house. He knew she had been shaken by that night at the party, but he did not want it interfering with their lives any longer. And, more than that, he was getting a bit stir crazy as well. Since Cora was not leaving the house, it meant he was not leaving very often either. Three weeks stuck inside the Levinson house was wearing on him and so late that morning he snuck out to take a walk before Cora could wake up and convince him not to go out.

He walked all the way to the beach before sitting down on the sand for a rest. The fresh air was absolutely wonderful, and rather selfishly, he was glad to have a bit of peace and quiet; the last weeks had been a constant stream of Martha nagging Robert to check on Cora, Cora pleading with Robert not to leave the house, and Mary being utterly baffled by the entire situation (though she was quite pleased with her new sleeping arrangements). He didn't mind it at first, really he didn't, but it was quite exhausting—more so because Mary had recently graduated from sleeping in her crib to sleeping in bed beside Cora. After a few nights of waking to Mary's small body nearly pushing him out of the bed he had resignedly started sleeping on the settee in the corner of the room. Cora had said nothing about the new sleeping arrangements, much to his chagrin. Lately it felt as though he was caring for two children, and he quite missed his wife. Every time he thought things like that, he felt horribly guilty; Cora had been through something terrible—something she still would not discuss with him—and she deserved to take as much time as she needed to sort things out.

But, with Cora reverting to a childlike state, Martha hovering around them like a hawk, and then most worryingly, the news J.J. had dropped on him the morning after the party, Robert had been keeping very busy. He had been incredibly relieved to find a letter from his mother in the morning post before heading out for his walk. He had read it in the library, and left it on the desk, so he could go out and think it all over. Sitting on the beach, listening to the water, he already felt better than he had in days. Getting out of the house was a much-needed respite.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cora had woken up to an empty room. Mary was not beside her nor was Robert in his place on the settee in the corner. She looked at the clock—it was the middle of the afternoon, already. She had unintentionally been sleeping far too late these days. With a furrow of her brow she immediately got out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown to go find her family. Cora wandered the halls looking for someone before running into one of the maids who informed her that Martha had taken Mary into town to visit the new toyshop. And, "Lord Crawley," the maid said, had gone outside walking in the direction of the beach. Cora nodded, dismissed the maid, and stood in the hallway for a long moment. She did not want to go back to the empty bedroom; so instead, she walked down to the sitting room to find a book. She perused the bookshelves for a while before flouncing down on the settee in annoyance. None of the books looked remotely interesting and she was already incredibly lonely. She had expressly asked Robert not to leave the house without asking first, but apparently he had disregarded that request.

Just then, something caught her eye. Looking over at her Mother's desk—which Robert had been using since their arrival—she saw a letter sticking out of an envelope, haphazardly stuffed under a book. Cora frowned in immediate recognition. She knew exactly whose stationary that was, but why it would be here, she had no idea. Curiously unfolding the delicate paper she began reading—

"_Robert,_

_I received your letter and was most concerned by its contents. Perhaps next time I warn you against a trip to the colonies you shall heed my advice? I do hope Mary was not privy to the details of her mother's evening out. _

_With regard to Cora, her part in it is immaterial now. Whatever happened and whoever instigated it, we must focus on minimizing the damage regardless. Rosamund and I have taken care of it all. _

_- Mama"_

She read it once. Then once more. Then one final time just to make sure that she hadn't misread the fist two times. For the first time in nearly three weeks she felt strong emotion welling up inside of her. It wasn't sadness though; it was anger.

Cora was still pacing the sitting room angrily when Robert wandered in a while later, holding a bouquet of wild flowers in his hand. He had looked at her happily, glad to see her outside their room, until he looked down and saw what she was holding.

"Cora—" He began, but she didn't give him any time to explain.

"How dare you. How _dare _you write to your mother," she hissed angrily, holding up the letter.

"Cora, you don't understand." Robert said, trying not to raise his voice. He reached out to touch her arm, but she jerked away and glared at him.

"What did you tell her, anyway? That it was my fault? It's always my fault, isn't it." She stared at him icily, waiting for an answer.

"No. _No, _of course not. I had to tell—"

"What does this mean, then?" She interrupted, as she began angrily reading from the page " '_With regard to Cora, her part in it is immaterial now. Whatever happened and whoever instigated it,'_" She mimicked his mother's voice before crumpling the pages and throwing them at him.

"Just say it, Robert. Apparently you've been thinking and writing it all along! You think I encouraged him?"

She was angrier than he had ever seen her. Her entire body was shaking as she looked at him, glaringly; arms crossed and face in a deep frown. A part of Robert wanted to pull her close and hold her until she was his _Cora_ again, but another part, the part currently winning out, wanted to scream and yell and storm off. There was only so much a person could take before reaching their limit, after all.

"You're so disappointing, Robert. I…I don't know how you could do this," she continued angrily as he stood there biting his tongue. But with that statement, he could hold back no longer.

"I'm disappointing?_ I'M _disappointing?" He cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Cora, you haven't let me leave this house in three weeks! You bark orders at the servants, have refused to talk to me beyond chatter about the weather and effectively kicked me out of our bed. How dare me? How dare you, Cora." He yelled, then gesturing toward the letter— "How dare you think I would ever even suggest you had any part in that. I was only trying to protect you. I only ever try to protect you, though you clearly do not notice since you are too busy rifling through my mail!"

Cora rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Look at yourself, you're acting insane!" She said, frowning at him once more.

"Look at _you_," he hissed, having fully reached his limit. "You are in your nightclothes in the middle of the afternoon, pacing the drawing room, and shouting at me! Cora, we cannot continue like this."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked sarcastically.

"What do you think? I can no longer be around you if you are going to behave like this," Robert replied, though his voice was considerably softer. Cora studied his face, he looked almost…sad? Before she could say anything else, though, he stormed out of the sitting room, slamming the door behind him. She listened as he pounded up the stairs and she could hear their bedroom door slam as well. Too angry to follow after him, even though she _was_ still in her dressing gown, Cora stomped outside and eventually found herself sitting in the gardens trying to calm down.

She sat for a long while staring at the same rosebush for what seemed like days. When she finally did break her gaze, she looked down at her swollen abdomen. When she had seen the doctor that morning before the party he told her she was nearly four months gone. Even now, she was slightly embarrassed when she thought back to how oblivious she had been. Looking back, the signs were undeniable, but she had been so caught up in their little trip, writing off all her symptoms as just stress had been easy. But now as she placed both hands over the more pronounced bump, and smiled, she was ever so glad she had misdiagnosed herself; even after all that had happened over these last weeks. She traced the outline through her nightgown and smiled despite herself. Three weeks had flown by, and so now she was nearly five months along. Soon enough Mary would have a sibling, and she and Robert would have their much longed for second child. If her calculations were correct, the baby would likely arrive just before the holidays.

Cora sighed as her mind wandered back to her husband. She had been treating him horribly, she knew. Lately it was as though she couldn't help herself. The smallest thing seemed to set her off and the thought of leaving the house absolutely terrified her. If they stayed at the house then bad things were much less likely to happen. But, it was not fair to Robert. Nor was it fair to Mary and her mother. Everyone had been tiptoeing around her these past few weeks, afraid to be honest and risk upsetting her. So instead, no one really spoke. They still hadn't told Mary about the baby and she and Robert had barely spoken about anything beyond mundane chatter about pointless neutral things. She knew it had been wrong for her to allow Mary to stay in their room, but with Mary there she had someone to take care of and someone to distract her. Robert had never complained, but deep down she knew it bothered him, of course it would, and she _was_ acting insane. She sighed once more and decided that she would go apologize before dinner. And maybe Mary could sleep in her crib beside the bed tonight, instead. Stretching out her arms and legs, Cora felt rather tired and leaned back against the bench. It was so quiet, and the fresh air felt so good that she was soon asleep.

When she woke an hour (or perhaps a few hours) later, she stretched out and stood, more than a little embarrassed that she had fallen asleep in the garden, in her nightclothes no less. Upon entering the house, she was met with silence. Looking at the clock, she was horrified to find it was nearly four o'clock already. She rushed upstairs to change before her mother saw her in such a state. After taking a long bath and dressing for dinner—it was too late to put on her day clothes—she wandered back downstairs to hopefully find Robert, who had not been in their room when she had gone up earlier.

Reaching the sitting room, she found her mother who was holding Mary in one arm and a glass of scotch in the other, with a concerned look on her face. Mary was babbling about some toy she wanted to go retrieve from her room but Martha seemed to be staring off into space—that is until she saw Cora.

"Cora!" She cried, "I've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry. I was outside and then I went upstairs to change." Cora explained, reaching for Mary. Her mother shifted away, though, and motioned for one of the maids to come take Mary.

"Cora, sit." She said quietly.

Cora frowned as she watched the maid take her daughter out of the room, but sat compliantly and looked at her mother questioningly. "Do you know where Robert is?" She interrupted just as her mother was about to speak. "I need to speak to him."

"Cora, sweetheart, that's the thing. Robert…Robert left." Martha said quietly, averting her eyes uncomfortably.

Cora's face fell and she shook her head in disbelief, and stood up defiantly. "What do you mean, he left?" She demanded.

"Well I was still out with Mary, but when I returned I was informed that he had taken a trunk and had the driver take him somewhere, though the servants don't know—or aren't willing to say—where, precisely."

"You must be joking." She said quietly, sitting back down.

"Cora, what did you say to him?"

Cora's eyes narrowed and her head shot back up to face her mother. "Why must it be me that said something?"

Martha only sighed and patted her daughter's knee before answering gently, "My dear, you have been a bit out of sorts these past few weeks. You have every right to be, of course, but I think Robert may have received the brunt of it all."

Still frowning, Cora shook her head and stood once more. "We should go in for dinner. Mary's waiting." She said, not meeting her mother's gaze.

Martha nodded and followed Cora out.

She watched her daughter all through dinner, staring at her plate dazedly through most of the meal. She knew they must have fought about something, but with Mary there they certainly could not discuss it now. Robert surely just needed a bit of time. He was a good man, she knew, and he would no doubt be back soon (she hoped). Cora was mostly silent, but happily, Mary was too distracted by her new toy to notice.

After dinner, Martha had invited Mary to her room for a little sleepover. Cora smiled at her mother gratefully and had disappeared to her own room still in a daze. She sat on the settee for a long while, wondering if she should call for a maid to help her undress. It was getting late, and soon everyone would be asleep. Robert, clearly, was not coming back. She could feel tears pricking her eyes and she leaned against the chaise, breathing in the familiar smell of Robert's cologne against the fabric. She sat up, knowing what she had to do. Grabbing her coat, she rushed out of the bedroom and headed downstairs hoping to catch one of the servants still awake.

She didn't have to look far before running into James in the dining room downstairs, who was doing his final check of the house before bed. He smiled faintly at Cora and asked if she needed anything.

"James. I know you know where my husband is. You know everything that goes on around here." She said, smiling hopefully at the butler who had worked there since she was a young girl.

James took a breath and was about to deny knowing anything—he had promised not to say anything—but looking at Cora, the Miss Cora who had run wildly down these very halls as a young girl, trailing her dolls behind her, he couldn't bear to see her looking so very crestfallen.

"All I know is that he took one case and had the driver take him somewhere." James explained, looking regretfully at Cora, wishing he had more information. "But I do not think Mr. Cole has turned in yet, so he would have more information than me." He added, with a smile.

"Thank you," Cora breathed with a smile, leaning in to kiss James on the cheek before running out of the house in the direction of the carriage house.

Cora knocked wildly on the door at the entrance to the carriage house for a solid few minutes before a bewildered Mr. Cole answered in his nightclothes. He looked rather shocked to see Miss Cora at the door, still dressed in her dinner gown, and he stammered an apology for not being properly dressed.

"Oh, no, please do not apologize, I woke you. And I am very sorry. But, James said you took my husband somewhere this afternoon. Could you tell me where?" Cora smiled and looked at him kindly, hoping he would be willing to tell her.

"I…I…well." The man paused. That Lord had said not to tell anyone, especially Miss Cora, where he had gone. But she looked so sad and so hopeful. How could he not tell her? "I took him into town." He replied, finally, looking down at his shoes uncomfortably.

"Into town?" Cora asked. "Where, exactly?"

Mr. Cole cleared his throat and looked back up to meet her gaze. "The inn, at the center of town."

"Could you take me there, now, please?" Cora asked without faltering.

"Of course, Miss Cora."

And a few minutes later—after Mr. Cole had redressed and hooked up the horses—Cora was bundled in the back of the carriage headed for the tiny inn at the town's center. She had stared out the window, dazedly, before realizing that this was the first time she had been in the carriage since…since the party. She felt a slight pang of nervousness hit her, but she shrugged it off, determined to finish what she had started.

Upon reaching the small inn, Mr. Cole had offered to escort her inside, but Cora had politely declined and thanked him profusely before telling him to go back home, rather than waiting outside for her. She made her way inside, and realized she had never been to any sort of inn on her own before. She felt rather uneasy as she approached the woman behind the small desk and asked for her husband's room number and location. The woman had eyed her curiously for a moment, before finally telling her the number and pointing down a dark hallway across the room.

She walked slowly, cautiously, down the hallway before stopping at the correct room. For a fleeting moment she considered rushing back outside to catch Mr. Cole to just return home with him. After all, she had driven Robert so far away he had retreated to some awful inn rather than spend another moment in her company. Perhaps she deserved to spend the night alone. Perhaps he just wanted to be left alone. Perhaps he just wanted to go home.

But, she had made it this far, and unable to resist, she knocked softly on the door. She heard movement from the inside and footsteps approaching before the door clicked open and she was met with her husband's surprised face.

"May I come in?" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

She watched as he exhaled a long breath and his face softened considerably. "Of course," he replied quietly, reaching for her hand.

He pulled her inside with him and the door clicked shut behind them.


	26. A Very Small Room

Cora let Robert lead her into the small room and they sat side by side on the bed. Neither spoke, but Cora looked around and instantly felt worse as she had moments before. The room was incredibly small and had but one tiny window in the corner. The walls were painted a drab taupe color and the bed creaked as soon as they both sat down. And, what's more, her arm already itched slightly from resting against the horrid fabric of the quilt that covered the creaky bed. She frowned as she took it all in, knowing just how harshly she had spoken to Robert and knowing it was she that had forced him to nearly spend the night alone in this awful place.

Finally, her gaze returned to her husband, who was looking down at his hands, and appeared to be deep in thought. He was already in his pajamas and the small case he had taken was tucked in the corner of the room. He was wearing the light gray pajamas; the one's she had bought him in London as one of his Christmas presents that year. He always said they brought him good dreams whenever he wore them.

Carefully, and very gently she took his hand and inhaled sharply as he looked up to meet her remorseful gaze.

"Robert, I—"

"Cora, I'm—"

They spoke at the same time, interrupting one another as their voices intertwined. They shared a small smile and Robert chuckled as Cora ran her fingers over his hand before speaking again.

"Robert, I am so sorry." She murmured, willing her voice not to break, though she already felt it trembling slightly. He didn't say anything, only studied her face as she took another breath and looked up into his eyes.

"I've treated you horribly these past weeks, and I've pushed you away, even though you're the only person I want so, so, desperately to be beside me. I—I don't quite know how to explain myself except to say I'm terribly, terribly sorry, Darling—"

She had to pause once more as her emotions finally betrayed her and small tears began trailing down her cheeks. Looking down at his hands once more, she let her fingers trace over his palm in slow circles, as she tried to stop crying. She bit her lip as she felt the fingers of his other hand under her chin, lifting it until they were looking at one another again.

"Please don't apologize, you haven't done anything wrong." He said in a near whisper. "I should never have left the house this afternoon. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Perhaps you were thinking your wife had gone completely mad?" She replied, smiling tentatively at him.

To her slight surprise, and disappointment, he didn't return her smile, and only looked at her sadly, taking both her hands in his own as he shifted to face her completely.

"Cora, you have not gone mad." He let out a sigh before continuing. "I cannot imagine how hard it has been for you since…_since the party._" He finally said the words no one wanted to say aloud, looking as though he had nearly choked on them as they tumbled out. "I only wish you didn't feel as though you needed to shut me out. I only wanted to help."

This time it was his turn to pause and look away as he gathered both his thoughts and emotions. Looking at his wife, he didn't know quite what to say that could make everything better, though he very much wanted to. He wanted to wish it all away; wish that the night had not happened, that things had been different, and that they were home and asleep without a care in the world beyond where to take their walk in the morning. The fact of the matter was, though, that it _had _happened and there was no sense wishing things were different. It would not do either of them any good to pretend and to put a bandage over a wound that needed some sort of proper suturing.

"You do help," she finally said, murmuring softly and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

She had only wanted to show him she meant what she was saying, but when she pressed her lips against his cheek, and smelled a faint trace of his aftershave and felt the soft fabric of his pajamas, the emotions she had been precariously holding back finally spilled over. Her lips still pressed against him, she began to cry again as she murmured muffled apologies over and over. He let her cry and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace and holding onto her tightly.

Neither of them spoke for a long while, though they had shifted their seating arrangement a bit. As Cora had cried against his shoulder, Robert had scooped her up from her seat on the edge of the bed and placed her gently in the center of the bed against the pillows. He had slipped in beside her and wrapped his arms around her once more. They stayed like that, in silence, until Cora's sobs finally turned quiet and she sat up slightly.

"Can you loosen my corset?" She asked, wiping her eyes as she looked at her husband's still worried expression. He nodded and she turned away as he made quick work of the buttons of her dress and the strings of her corset. He helped her out of both before wordlessly getting up off the bed and rummaging through his small trunk in the corner. Finding what he was looking for, he turned back around, holding a pair of his pajamas out to her.

"Unfortunately I did not pack any of your things before I made my rather dramatic exit." He said lightly, finally giving her a small smile as she took the proffered clothing from him. She slipped his nightclothes on, instantly relishing in the soft fabric and the familiar scent that clung to them. It did not seem to matter that they were much too big, or that she was wearing men's trousers, they made her feel more comfortable than she had in weeks and she hugged her knees to her chest as she sat up.

"Thank you." She replied as he sat back down beside her. He only nodded and leaned over to kiss her cheek before looking at her expectantly. When she didn't say anything, he cleared his throat and began to speak—

"I should never have left you alone that night," he said, finally. Cora tried to interject but he took her hand and continued to speak. "I will be forever sorry that I put you in harms way and I am even more sorry that I was unable to fully understand what you have been dealing with these past weeks." He paused and looked at her to see if she was processing the importance of his words. One look into her eyes and he knew she was, so he continued.

"I behaved selfishly today, and I should never have raised my voice. I was at my wits end, though, Cora. I didn't know…I didn't know what to do or say to you anymore. It was like you didn't really want me near you," he said very quietly, adding, "and that you didn't want me to touch you."

"The bruises—" She murmured, interrupting him. "I didn't want you to have to see the bruises."

She looked away for a brief moment, but he paused and waited to meet her gaze. Tentatively, she reached out and let her fingers graze his cheek, following along the outline of his jaw.

"I was so embarrassed." Cora said, letting her hand fall back down to her side. "I thought if I just kept myself distracted then maybe it would go away. But day after day the feeling in the pit of my stomach just got worse and worse and I was so angry, so very, very angry that this had happened to me—and to us. I tried to push it all away, but in the process I pushed away the only thing that matters—you."

"You didn't push me away," Robert said, looking at her tenderly.

"I didn't?" She raised her eyebrows as she surveyed their surroundings. "This room would beg to differ." She added, dryly.

"I just needed to clear my head and I thought you would like some space. I was going to come back first thing in the morning, my Darling. " He smiled at her once more.

"Then why did you bring two sets of pajamas?" She asked, chuckling slightly as she looked down at her new ensemble.

"Well that was in case you wouldn't let me return tomorrow." He replied conversationally, pressing another kiss to her forehead. She only laughed in response and rested her head against his chest, letting her hand run up and down his side. He held onto her and leaned back slightly so they were both lying against the rather uncomfortable pillows atop the bed. The one small lamp on the bedside table seemed to be running low on oil, as it was dimming and flickering, and as much as Robert wanted to just go to sleep holding Cora, he knew they were not finished talking quite yet.

"Cora?"

"Mmhmm?" She murmured against his chest, her eyes still closed.

"I—I want you to tell me what happened that night. Before I…well before I went outside. You don't have to, of course, but I would like to know." He asked gently.

Though Robert could not see her face in the position they were laying, Cora's eyes flew open into a look of utter fear and upset as he spoke. The familiar feelings of anger flooded back in and she wanted to storm out and shout at him for bringing it up again, for even asking her to talk about it, and for ruining what was finally a quiet, calm moment between them. As she sat up, though, and saw his face, she knew she did have to tell him and she had to do it now. The anger would never go away if she allowed it to get between them. The only thing she wanted was to go to sleep with his arms around her and then for them to go home back to their life. If she couldn't tell him then, well, none of that could happen. So, she took a shaky breath and slowly recounted the story, from beginning to end, without stopping. She explained every detail in painstaking accuracy and watched as his face went from calm to concerned to downright angry. By the time she had finished he was up off the bed and pacing the room.

"_I'll kill him,"_ He muttered, more to himself than Cora, as he paced angrily. Cora only watched as he moved back and forth across the shabby room, his mind obviously turning and processing her words. After several laps around the tiny room, Robert realized what he was doing, and that Cora was watching curiously, so he stopped abruptly and looked apologetically at his wife.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting back down beside her in bed, "I want to kill him…" He looked at her soft expression, and added, "I am so sorry he hurt you."

"I know." She whispered against his neck as she melted into his arms. "But I also know we are going to get through this." She held him close and raked her fingers through his hair as she spoke. "Aren't we?"

He nodded against her embrace before, finally, turning to press his lips against hers for the first time in nearly three weeks. She happily returned the kiss and soon felt his tongue trace lightly over her lip, a familiar sensation that produced an involuntary shudder as a small whimper escaped her.

Robert's lips trailed down until they reached the delicate jut of her collarbone and he stopped abruptly and turned his gaze up to her face. The room was nearly dark now but he could still make out the outlines of her features. He whispered tentatively into the darkness of the room—

"Are you alright? I mean, is this…is this alright?" He had extracted his hands from beneath her pajamas and laid them on her sides as he studied her face.

In response, she leaned down to kiss him, before smiling as she nodded slowly. "Yes, it's alright." And with that, she pulled him up closer and kissed him once more as she shifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She giggled as she felt his hands reach for the drawstring of the pajama pants she was wearing, but was soon unable to form another coherent sound except for murmured adorations against his neck.

* * *

Cora awoke the next morning to a room drenched in sunlight, despite there only being one tiny window to light the whole space. It was going to be a beautiful day. Robert was already awake and dressed, seated on the edge of the bed, reading what looked like a crumpled letter. He turned when he heard the blankets behind him rustle and grinned widely when he saw she was awake.

"Good morning." He folded up the paper and put it in his jacket pocket before crawling back beside her to kiss her. "Shall we face the wrath of your mother and head back, now?" He asked, whispering into her ear.

Cora sighed and nodded. "I suppose so. She's no doubt been pacing the sitting room—scotch in hand—for a better part of the night."

Robert rolled his eyes and handed Cora the dress she had worn there the night before.

"What were you reading?" She asked, as he helped her get the corset and dress on.

"Letters," he replied. "The one's you failed to read yesterday." He added with smirk, upon seeing her curious expression. She smiled at him but watched as his expression became a bit more serious. "I'll tell you about them on the walk back."

"We're walking back?" Cora asked, incredulously.

"I think the fresh air will be good for us. And we have a lot to talk about, my dear." He reached out and took her hand, holding his small case in the other. She nodded in agreement and followed him out, closing the door to the room, and everything they had left inside it, firmly behind them.


	27. The Walk Home

"So are you going to let me read the letters, then?"

They had been walking for quite some time in comfortable silence and had nearly reached the house, but Robert still had not shown her the letters she knew were tucked carefully into his jacket pocket. He frowned as she looked up questioningly at him, and with a slight nod he led her off the path, until they were sitting beneath a large shaded oak tree a few feet away from the main road. Robert wiped his brow before reaching into his pocket and extracting the letters, looking down at them for a moment, and then handing the first one to Cora. It was sealed with a familiar seal that was often seen on various desks at Downton—Rosamund's signature stationary.

"I did not read that one." Robert explained, gesturing to the unopened letter. "It was addressed to you."

Cora tore at the side of the delicate envelope and slid the pages of the letter out. She looked to Robert, who simply smiled and nodded, before looking down to read its contents.

"_Dearest Cora,_

_Pay no attention to the silly letter Mama sent to Robert. She has told me all about it and I have already told her how utterly foolish she can be sometimes. I only hope this reaches you soon after hers. Robert explained the situation in Newport, and though Mama is right, we must minimize the damage, you shall not worry about it. I have already come up with several solutions to our little problem. Think nothing more of it; your dear sister-in-law has everything taken care of. Do give Robert and my sweet little Mary my warmest regards. I look forward to seeing you all upon your return. And most excitedly, I look forward to the impending arrival of my next niece or nephew. If it happens to be another girl, "little Rosamund" has a most lovely ring to it, don't you agree? _

_With Love, Rosamund"_

Cora read the letter over once more and smiled before handing it to Robert so he could read it as well. She sat and fanned herself as he read, watching his face for any hint of emotion. Though Rosamund's letter was sweet, and a kind gesture, she still had no idea what it, or the other letter she had read, was talking about. She knew she should probably be concerned, worried even, but sitting next to Robert and looking up at the clear sky, Cora could not bring herself to be upset any longer. Robert finally finished reading and folded up the paper with a grin.

"We are most certainly not naming our child after Rosamund." He laughed and put the letter back in his pocket.

"Certainly not," Cora laughed. "Rosamund thinks highly enough of herself already."

"Quite right." Robert replied with a chuckle. Cora returned his smile, but looked at him with anticipation, and then down at his hand, which was still holding one more letter. He looked down to follow her gaze, and frowned slightly when he saw it was fixed on the other letter in his hand. Before she could ask, he held it out to her, and wordlessly, she took it.

This one had been addressed to Robert, and the familiar stationary of Violet Crawley was present yet again. Cora took a deep breath to fortify herself before hesitatingly pulling the single page from its envelope.

"_Robert,_

_I am certain this will reach you after my first letter, though I very much wish that were not the case. I have spoken to Rosamund, who quite bluntly explained the contents of your letter to her, which was regretfully more detailed than the letter you sent me. I am tougher than I look, dear, you need not edit your letters to me. Rosamund and I have taken care of everything, as I already told you, and I would like you to take care of both Mary and Cora; though I am quite sure you already are. And if you or Cora need anything please telegram immediately. I am preparing the nursery for your return and I most eagerly anticipate the arrival of my second grandchild. I do hope my previous letter was not too harsh, you know I never mean to be, and know that I want the best for you, dear, for all of you. _

_-Mama"_

Upon finishing the letter, Cora exhaled the large, painful, breath she had been holding in and folded the paper before handing it back to Robert—who had been watching intently as she read. Cora stood and held her hand out to Robert, who stood to meet her, and happily took her hand.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to explain these now, Darling." She said lightly as they began walking back toward the path. Robert furrowed his brow and nodded, though Cora was not looking at him, but instead leading them back along the path.

He clutched her hand a bit more tightly before clearing his throat

"Perhaps we should wait until we reach the house. We can sit inside and talk? I do not want you getting over excited and it is rather hot out here. You should not be overexerting yourself." He said, attempting to put her off.

"Treating me like I could break at any moment will not do either of us any good, Robert." Cora replied quietly, still walking along beside him. "Please, just tell me."

"You're quite sure I can't distract you?" He asked, smiling mischievously at her.

"Robert." Cora rolled her eyes in exasperation, a slight tone of warning in her voice.

"Alright," he murmured. "The morning after the party J.J. Astor came to see me, well came to tell me something, anyway. You see, apparently some rumors began circulating almost immediately after we left the party that night, and the source was tracked down rather easily."

"Oh?" Cora replied quietly. They had reached the very edge of her mother's property and so she led them to a small bench under one of the trees along the outline of the garden. Sitting down, she looked at him expectantly, as he seemed to be searching for the right words. He didn't speak, though, and could not bring himself to look up from the ground, where he had fixed his gaze.

"What were the rumors, Robert?" Cora finally asked, taking his hand.

"It was just some silly, unkind gossip," he murmured, looking away from her once more.

Cora couldn't help but roll her eyes. It amazed her how adorably childish Robert could be sometimes. Suppressing a smile, she reached over and tilted his head back up until their eyes met, though her expression immediately darkened when she saw the concern reflected in his eyes. She was going to ask again when Robert exhaled and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her forehead as he spoke again.

"That…_that man," _he said, clearly wanting to use more colorful language, "he tried to tell people that you had led him on; that you had asked him to attend the party, and to come to Newport. And that you only made it seem as though he hurt you when I came across you outside…" Robert faltered and paused, trying to collect himself. But, as he looked up at Cora's hurt expression, and saw the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back, he nearly lost it once more. He felt her clutching his hand tightly, though, and knew he needed to be strong for her. So, he cleared his throat and finished—

"I could not have him spreading such lies about you, nor could I have him in the same country as you," Robert added with a slight chuckle, "I fear I would not be able to control myself."

Cora only nodded, still processing the gravity of what he was telling her. If it had gotten around London already, the Crawley name would be horribly notorious, and it would be because of her, the American wife who could never quite fit into their little club.

"I wrote to Mama and Rosamund, only in an effort to protect us, not because I do not trust you, Cora. I need you to know that, I trust you more than I trust myself, Darling." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and searched her expression for understanding.

"I know," she finally replied with a small smile.

"Mama paid a visit to the Webster estate. Apparently Sir Peter and his wife were rather displeased with the actions of their son, or at least they were by the time Mama left. According to her telegram, he was on a boat back to England hours after the party. Though I cannot confirm the exact time, as your Mother would not let me leave the house, for fear of me seeking him out myself."

"Well that is a relief…" Cora murmured. "But what about back in London?" She asked, already anticipating the impossible task of facing the awful man at some dreadful society ball upon their return.

"Ah, well that is where Rosamund came in. By the time they reached London a week later, word had already spread around all the social circles that he had nearly been arrested by the American authorities for attacking some man's wife. His face, which was admittedly quite bruised, confirmed whatever seeds of suspicion Rosamund had created. I don't believe anyone knows we were involved, and Rosamund's last telegram says that he apparently took his family to stay with relations in France indefinitely. So, we shall be spared any further unpleasantness. I shall make sure of it."

Cora was still nodding her head slowly but stopped and turned to her husband, immediately wrapping her arms around him tightly once he finished speaking. She held him close as he stroked her back and they sat entwined like that for several minutes.

"Thank you." Cora whispered against his neck before pulling away and smiling gratefully at him.

Robert only smiled in response and leaned back in to kiss her. "You don't need to thank me." He replied quietly.

Cora stood and extended her hand. "Let's go inside. I suppose that is enough serious talk for one day. I'm sure Mary is driving Mamma up the walls."

Robert nodded with a laugh and followed Cora back toward the house. Cora was chatting about perhaps taking Mary to the beach for the afternoon, but as they neared the door, Robert reached out to take her hand and stopped her from going back inside.

"Cora, I wonder if we might…" He paused and looked up at her hopefully.

"Yes?"

"I know you have not wanted to. But I wonder if we might tell Mary about the baby now? I could use some happy distraction, I think we both could."

Cora grinned widely and tugged his arm toward the house. "Well let's go then," She replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

After depositing Robert's trunk with a maid and finding Martha to briefly explain what had happened, they made their way up to the nursery and found Mary happily playing with the new tea set her Grandmamma had purchased for her. She squealed in delight at the sight of both her parents, and rushed right over to them. Cora happily picked her up and they carried her off to their room, and set her down on the bed, before sitting beside her.

Mary looked at her parents curiously. They were smiling at each other and she thought they might have brought her a present of some sort. She sat very patiently as they smiled at her, and she did not even interrupt when her Mama began to talk.

"Mary, sweetheart, Papa and I have something very exciting to tell you."

Mary grinned in response and bit her lip in excitement. "A present?" She asked.

"Not quite, Darling. In a few months, though, you are going to have a new brother or sister." Cora explained, pausing as she saw Mary begin to frown.

"Where is it now?" Mary asked, looking at her Papa and frowning more intently.

Robert cleared his throat and was about to explain—or, well, divert the question to Cora—but luckily Cora interjected and took Mary's hand gently, and placed it over the swell beneath her dress.

"The baby lives in here until it is strong enough to come out," Cora explained.

Mary immediately pulled her hand away and looked suspiciously at her parents. They exchanged a worried glance as Mary's eyes fell back down to Cora's stomach. Tentatively, she reached her little hand back out and poked the bump with one tiny finger and looked up at them in surprise.

"There's something in there!" Mary cried excitedly.

Cora and Robert both laughed and nodded as Mary continued to poke her tiny finger curiously against the bump. "Can it be a sister?" She asked, after patting it once more and then snuggling up against her Papa.

"We'll see," Robert chuckled, glancing indulgently at Cora as he wrapped an arm around Mary.

"Alright, but I want a sister, I think," Mary murmured.

"I will see what I can do," Cora laughed, as she tickled Mary's sides. Erupting in happy shrieks of laughter Mary wiggled away from her grasp and hopped off the bed. Her parents stood to join her, and Robert scooped her up, tickling her once more before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"How about we go downstairs and read a story?" He asked, picking up the book of fairytales that had been left on their bedside table. Mary nodded excitedly and Cora grinned in agreement, following them downstairs. They passed the next few hours cuddled up on the couch in the sitting room, Cora sitting beside Robert with her head resting on his shoulder and Mary sitting comfortably in his lap. After several stories, the three of them fell asleep in much the same positions, the book left open on the empty space beside Cora.

That was how Martha came upon the three of them when she arrived home soon after. Smiling, she shut the door to the sitting room so the three of them could have some much needed peace and quiet.

* * *

A/N: "Summer in Newport" will have three more chapters and will end at chapter thirty. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or has been following the story. I greatly appreciate it and hope you have enjoyed it thus far!


	28. Going Out With A Bang

In the midst of the chaos that had come during the first weeks of their trip, early summer had melted to late and the Crawleys found themselves nearing the end of their stay in Newport. It had been just over two months since they had arrived and the time had passed by in a mixture of intense highs and lows; tears, joyous laughs, and long walks along the shore had comprised the most eventful trips they had ever taken.

Now nearly six months pregnant, Cora had taken to spending her days reclined on a chair out on the veranda so she could look on as Robert and Mary played around the gardens. Robert would chase Mary relentlessly and her little giggles floated through the thick summer air as she ran wildly around the grounds. Every so often, out of breath from their games, Robert's gaze would seek out Cora's and he would grin widely, glad to see her outside and happy. Then, offering her a quick wave, he would be off again in pursuit of Mary. Most of their afternoons had been spent in much the same fashion, as no one wanted to disturb the peaceful bliss that had descended upon the house after everything had been worked out a few weeks earlier. It seemed as though they had effectively left the awfulness of the early part of the trip in that small room at the inn, and since then everything had been rather perfect.

With only a week until their trip back to Downton, though, Martha had decided she simply could not let them go back without a proper end-of-summer party. Cora had explicitly said no, when she first asked, and Robert had said much the same—explaining that they would prefer to just spend their last days enjoying the quiet of the house. She knew the real reason was that neither of them wanted anything to do with another Newport party; that they did not want to risk spoiling the happiness they had all found in the later weeks of the trip, and that most of all, with the baby's impending arrival, no one wanted to risk the stress of it all.

But, Martha Levinson was nothing if not persistent and so she had asked repeatedly and nearly begged until Cora relented—under the promise that it would be a small event taking place in the backyard of the house one afternoon. It wasn't that Martha did not understand their concerns; it was that she felt an intense desire to rewrite the events of the only other party they had attended while in Newport. She could not bear to think that it would be the only memory Cora had of seeing her old friends and showing Robert off to everyone. She wanted more time with her daughter, and her son-in-law, and with Mary; but if she could not have more time with them, she at least wanted them to leave with a bang. And her parties always produced the most wonderful bangs.

The party was to be held on a Thursday, August the second. Martha planned it that way so the three of them could have a quiet Friday before leaving on Saturday morning for New York. Though parties were usually weekend affairs in Newport, nearly everyone was willing to make an exception for Martha Levinson, and so the guest list ended up being a bit lengthier than she expected. She commissioned the back yard be turned into the perfect party location, complete with elaborate tables, tents, and floral displays with fresh flowers from the garden. She was almost certain this party would outdo any she had thrown before.

* * *

The day of the party finally arrived after a fair amount of work and anticipation, and Martha was beyond thrilled at the results of her careful planning. Robert and Cora, though, were a bit more trepidatious in their enthusiasm. Neither of them really spoke about the party until late that morning as they dressed for the big event. Robert was nearly ready and after dismissing the footman who had helped him dress, he wandered back into their bedroom and sat on the bed lacing up his shoes, watching his wife toy with her hair in the mirror as she sat at her vanity.

He caught her glance in the mirror more than once but she said nothing and continued to fiddle with a stray curl, though she did offer him a small smile.

"Are you looking forward to the afternoon?" Robert finally asked, breaking the stillness of the room.

"Yes, very much so," Cora murmured, not taking her eyes off of her hair.

"As am I," he replied, unsure of whether she actually wanted to talk or if she was just trying to placate him.

"I think—I think I am ready to go home, though." Cora added quietly, finally turning around to meet his gaze.

"Home?" Robert paused and looked at her curiously for a moment before realizing what _home_ she was referring to. "You mean Downton."

"Of course." Cora chuckled as she put on her earrings and stood up from the vanity with a smile, "that is where we live, is it not?"

Robert only chuckled and grinned as he offered her his arm. "Yes, it is indeed our home." He finally replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You look lovely, my dear."

"Thank you. Shall we, then?" She smiled and nodded toward the door, gripping his arm a bit more tightly.

Robert led Cora down the hall toward Mary's room, and as she looked up at her husband she couldn't help but feel incredibly grateful that he was beside her. After everything they had dealt with during the trip she was surer than ever that their marriage was quite strong—and rather wonderful. Far more wonderful than anyone could have anticipated, at the very least.

Being pregnant did have its advantages, as everyone seemed to be taking care of everything around her, but Cora also couldn't help but be a bit concerned every time she stepped off the grounds of the house. Beyond the gate was a world beyond her control, and each time she looked down at the growing swell beneath her dress she feared something or someone might try to ruin it all. And now, as they walked downstairs, with Mary in tow, toward another party, she was admittedly nervous.

Robert seemed to sense her nerves, though, and he held tightly to her arm as the three of them went out to the veranda and took in her mother's handiwork. The lawn and gardens looked beautiful and people were already filtering in. Robert let Mary down, and she ran over to her grandmamma, who waved them over.

"You two look just wonderful!" Martha cried, taking in the sight of her daughter and son-in-law, as Mary situated herself onto her lap. "I've got Mary here, you go and mingle," she encouraged, with a wave of her hand.

The two of them smiled and wandered off, taking in the crowd and waving every so often as Cora passed people she knew from years before. Robert was intent on not leaving her side this time and so it took them a while to navigate around before finally getting drinks—champagne for Robert and lemonade for Cora—and finding two seats under one of the large tents.

"Is everything set for our crossing home?" Cora asked as Robert pulled out her chair.

"I think so." He replied, taking the seat beside her. "But I think I will go over everything with James tomorrow, just to make sure."

"That sounds like a good idea—" Cora began, but was interrupted by a tugging on the back of her skirt, so she turned around and found a grinning Mary behind her.

"Mama!" Mary cried happily with a giggle. She held out a flower from behind her back and excitedly handed it to her Mama and reached up, hoping she would be picked up.

Cora grinned back and scooped Mary up into her lap and kissed her forehead, before passing her to Robert. "Where is Grandmamma?"

Mary pointed her tiny finger across the tent to where Martha was watching. She waved to her mother who smiled at them before turning to go mingle with some guests.

"You don't want to stay with Grandmamma anymore?" Cora asked.

Mary shook her head and hugged Robert tightly. "No, only you and Papa right now." And then, after a pause, she held out her hand and patted Cora's stomach. "And baby too." She added with a smile.

Robert and Cora exchanged a happy glance over Mary's head and continued chatting as more and more people filtered into the party. After a while Mary began to fidget in Robert's arms and asked to be put down. Just as he let her down, though, Cora stood and he saw a couple approaching their table. Robert recognized J.J. Astor immediately, though the thin brunette woman in the elaborate ensemble beside him looked unfamiliar. Cora smiled as they walked up to them.

"Cora, I'm glad to see you. I thought you might have ducked out back to England to catch the end of the season!" J.J. said with a grin, taking Cora's hand, and then shaking Robert's.

"No, we are here until Saturday," Cora explained with a smile. Then, she turned her attention to the woman beside him.

"You must be Ava," Cora smiled at her warmly. "I've heard so much about you from my mother."

The woman nodded and smiled widely. "Yes, Ava Astor. And you're Cora Levinson, correct? Your reputation precedes you, darling!" She chuckled loudly as Cora frowned slightly and watched as Ava held her hand out to Robert.

"…And you are?" Ava asked with a sweet smile.

Robert cleared his throat and exchanged a quick glance with Cora before taking her hand with a faint smile. "Robert Crawley. Cora…Cora _Crawley_ is my wife." He explained, kindly, taking Cora's arm.

"Ah, of course!" Ava said with an apologetic giggle. "J.J. do be a dear and go get us some more champagne?" She held her empty glass out to her somber faced husband who nodded and wandered off without another word. She turned back to Robert and Cora with another sugary smile.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Cora asked.

"Oh yes, it's lovely. Your mother is quite the hostess. Would you, sorry, hold on—" She paused and turned, scanning the crowd until she saw who she was looking for. "Vincent. Vincent Astor!" She called loudly, snapping her fingers.

Robert and Cora watched as a small boy, the spitting image of J.J., toddled to where they were standing. He appeared to have gotten into the gardens, as his crisp white pants were streaked lightly with grass stains and his hair was tousled from running over.

"This is my son, Vincent." Ava said, smiling as she picked up the little boy.

Robert grinned at him and Cora cooed and grinned as well. "Oh, aren't you just the most handsome little boy." She paused, and then spotted Mary, who had been hiding shyly on the other side of the table. "Mary, sweetheart, come here please."

Mary hesitated before smoothing out her dress and skipping over to stand beside Robert's leg.

"This is Vincent. Perhaps you two would like to play?" Cora suggested, as Mary eyed the little boy.

Ava nodded enthusiastically and released her son from her grasp, setting him down on the ground.

"How old is he?" Cora inquired politely.

"He will be three in November." Ava replied, nudging her son forward. "Vincent, don't be rude like your father, introduce yourself!"

The three adults watched as the little boy smiled shyly at Mary and extended his hand, a gesture he had no doubt picked up from watching his father. "Vincent," he murmured quietly, still holding his hand out. Mary only frowned and looked up at Robert, who nodded his approval, with a smile. Still, she hesitated and only looked at his outstretched hand suspiciously.

"And you're Mary, right?" Ava asked, looking down at her.

"Lady Mary," she corrected, finally taking the little boy's hand with a small smile. Not a moment later, the two of them had skipped off in the direction of the gardens, chasing one another and giggling as they did.

"Well, it looks like we have just secured a future marriage!" Ava said, laughing loudly once more.

"Perhaps," Robert replied politely, smiling back. "Though it will be many years before I let any young man near her." He paused, and then added, "I'm just going to make sure Mary hasn't run off too far." He explained, turning in the direction they had run.

Cora giggled and was about to add something, but Ava cut her off as Robert wandered in the direction of the gardens.

"So have you been enjoying your trip?" She eyed her curiously.

"Oh, very much so. Though I've been a bit tired, as of recent." She said, patting her stomach. Ava nodded in understanding and smirked slightly, almost conspiratorially.

"I heard you had quite the evening at my little party last month."

"Excuse me?" Cora replied, visibly taken aback.

"Oh, no need to explain. I got most of the details already. I'm only sorry I missed all the excitement! Such a pity I was off dancing." She said, patting Cora's arm.

Reflexively, Cora jerked her arm away with a frown and watched as Ava's grin turned to a slightly confused expression.

"I don't know what you've been told, but there was no _excitement_ at that party." Cora replied coolly.

"Oh, Cora dear, don't worry about it! I wasn't upset the party was interrupted. We have all been there, but perhaps next time take him somewhere a bit more private! The perils of upper-class marriage, no?" Ava giggled once more and rolled her eyes cheekily as though they were sharing secrets.

Cora took a long, deep breath before taking a step closer, leaning in slightly, and lowering her voice so as not to make a scene. "I don't know what sort of marriage _you_ have, but do not mistake me when I say what happened that night was no accident nor was it instigated by me. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go before I say something rude."

It took all the strength Cora could muster to turn away from a shocked Ava Astor and walk back toward the house. Choking back tears she walked faster and faster back toward the house, as she only wanted to get inside, away from all the guests—and away from the story she thought was already behind her. She had nearly made it to the veranda when she passed Robert, who was on his way back to the tent with Mary holding one of his hands, and little Vincent Astor holding the other. Cora looked at him with a strained expression before rushing past them into the house. Bewildered, Robert immediately waved over a maid to take Mary and Vincent before rushing into the house after his wife.

He found her in their bedroom sitting at her vanity with her head in her hands, crying.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, kneeling down beside her.

Cora only shook her head and turned away, crying harder as he grasped her arm.

"Cora. Come now, you must tell me…this isn't good for the baby," he said, hoping that would get her to calm down. Thankfully, it seemed to be fairly effective as she turned back to him a moment later and wiped her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Ava Astor said something about their party, something about an exciting night, and the perils of aristocratic marriages." She murmured, reaching inside Robert's jacket for the handkerchief she knew he kept in his pocket.

Robert only sighed and took Cora's hands, lifting her from the vanity seat. "My dear, you mustn't let it upset you. I only spent three minutes with that woman and even I am quite sure she is no great intellect!" He said, smiling at her. Cora managed a faint smile and held his hands tightly.

"I don't want people talking about me and about our marriage." She explained, whispering softly.

"Oh darling, people will talk whether you give them the ammunition or not. It makes it easier for them to ignore the deficiencies in their own lives."

"Perhaps you're right." She sighed, and looked away toward the window. "Would you mind terribly if I stayed up here?" She asked, turning back once more.

"Cora, my dearest one, let's leave the past in the past, and not allow ourselves to get caught up like—like before. Please, come back down with me." Robert held out his hand and kept his gaze fixed on Cora, silently pleading that she would take his hand. Deep down he knew the past couldn't possibly be all in the past, not yet at least, and Cora was still shoring herself back up. It was no matter, though. He was prepared to wait for her for as long as it could possibly take.

But much to his happy surprise, Cora let out a breath and took his hand. "You're right." She said as they walked back downstairs, "we must let the past be the past."

"Quite right, my dear. After all, we are the imperious Lord and Lady Grantham," He said with a mischievous grin, pulling her a bit closer as they neared the main hall. Once they reached the last step, Robert stopped and pulled Cora more firmly into his embrace, leaning down to kiss her softly. He let his lips linger on hers for a long moment and felt a slight tingle run up his spine as her hands found their way beneath his jacket and up his back. She pulled away a second later, with a coy grin. "Later," she whispered, kissing him once more before taking his hand and walking back out to the party.

To his further surprise, Cora released his hand once they made it outside, and patted his arm before saying she was going off to find her mother. Happy to see her going off on her own, Robert readily released her grasp and stood by the edge of the veranda sipping a glass of champagne.

He was nearly finished with the glass when he saw J.J. approaching him with a frown.

"It seems I own you an apology on behalf of my wife," he said quietly, the apologetic tones of his voice quite clear.

Robert offered him a small smile as they walked over to an empty table. "It's not necessary, but thank you."

"Well it is necessary, and please do convey my apologies—my wife's apologies—to Cora."

"I will, thank you."

"You don't have to say it, I already know." J.J. finally said, with a chuckle.

"What's that?"

"My wife, she is not a particularly nice person. I figured that out soon after our wedding."

"Ah, well I—" Robert paused, unsure of what to say. He found J.J. to be a kind man, someone he would likely befriend if he happened to meet him in London, but it was not quite in his nature to discuss marriage with anyone, beyond Cora of course. It felt a bit odd, and far too personal, though he didn't want to just brush him off, and so he smiled politely and nodded as J.J. continued to speak.

"It's no matter. She has her life and I have mine—and we have Vincent so I suppose it's no matter anymore. As of recent she's taken up with some sniveling society fellow back in New York…or so my staff tells me," He muttered, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to burden you; I'd just like you to know, I don't condone what she said to Cora. I think you two make a fine pair and it's obvious you're very happy.." He said, standing up from the table with a smile.

"Thank you," Robert said quietly. "I think so too."

"Well, I must say, it's been an eventful summer." J.J. laughed, extending his hand.

"Indeed," Robert chuckled in agreement. "The next time you find yourselves in London, do write. I'm sure Cora would be glad to have a bit of America at Downton."

J.J. nodded and thanked him, before gesturing off in the distance. "And, I think my son is rather taken with your daughter!" The two men looked on as little Vincent held out a handful of flowers (though, it looked as though he had only pulled the blooms of the stems) to Mary, who arched her little eyebrows and skipped off in the other direction, with Vincent soon in hot pursuit.

"Tell him to write to me in about fifteen years," Robert laughed. "Actually—twenty make that twenty."

J.J. waved once more and Robert watched as he disappeared into the crowd of the party. Turning, he scanned the crowd for Cora, and saw her off in the distance, standing beside her mother and a group of women, all laughing and smiling widely as Martha told a story. She looked happy, and more than happy, she finally looked as though she was relaxed.

* * *

Late afternoon soon drifted into evening and the crowds slowly dissipated as the sun set behind the trees. Candles were lit as the last straggling guests said their goodbyes and Cora, Robert and Martha made their way inside. Mary had been put to bed earlier, and so it was only the three of them that officially ended the grand fete. Utterly exhausted, Martha excused herself as soon as they reached the stairs, and Cora and Robert followed up a moment after.

A while later, both dressed for bed, Cora laid on top of their bed and stretched out her arms, it had been a rather long day and she could feel her muscles aching a bit. Robert lay beside her and turned to face her, so he could run his hand over the visible bump protruding from beneath her pale peach nightgown. It had become a little habit of his, and Cora didn't mind. In fact, she found it rather sweet to watch, and so she reclined happily as Robert drew absentminded circles over her stomach, smiling up at her every so often. Soon enough he let his hand rest against her and looked up to meet her gaze, a mischievous expression playing at his lips.

"What is it?" Cora asked looking down at him.

"Oh, nothing…" He said lightly, though his expression indicated the exact opposite.

"Well what is that look for, then?" She replied, returning his playful smile.

"It's just—" He paused and crawled up beside her, so he could whisper in her ear: "I believe you promised me, _later._"

Cora stifled a giggle as she felt his breath tickling her neck and leaned away with raised eyebrows and an expression of feigned shock. "I promised you no such thing, Robert Crawley."

Robert only grinned wider and inched closer. "I'm quite certain you did, darling."

Cora smirked and hooked her finger under the collar of his pajamas, pulling him even closer as he moved to kiss her once more. "Well, perhaps I remember saying something to that effect." She said teasingly, holding him back.

Before she could say anything more, Robert drew her into his arms and kissed her passionately as his hands wandered up her back. Cora shifted slightly before leaning in to whisper one last thing in Robert's ear—

"Blow out the candle, darling."

Robert most happily complied.


	29. Loose Ends

A/N: Well, I can hardly believe it but the story is nearly finished!

* * *

The summer that had at first seemed endless was now truly coming to an end. Two months in America had passed fleetingly and things looked far different than they had upon their arrival. It was August now and tomorrow they would be starting the long trip back to Downton. Robert and Cora had both agreed to make the most of their last day, and so they had woken a bit earlier than usual. It was a particularly warm day, and the heat from the morning sun could be felt through their open bedroom windows as they readied themselves for the day.

They were nearly ready to go downstairs for breakfast when a soft knock was heard at their door. Cora shrugged from her vanity as she fastened her earing and Robert went over to see who could possibly be up as early as they were. Upon opening the door, he was met by a most delightful sight. Mary was standing outside the door, grinning, with her dolly in hand and fully dressed for the day—her large sunhat atop her head. She waved happily at her papa and let herself into the room, skipping right over to Cora.

"Good morning, my little princess," Robert chuckled as Mary breezed by him. She turned back with a giggle and held her arms out for her papa to pick her up. Robert eagerly obliged and Mary kissed his cheek as he lifted her up. She laughed wildly as he tickled her sides before setting her back down on the floor.

"You are very silly, Papa!" Mary crinkled her nose and made a face at him before continuing back over to where her mama was seated. She reached up at Cora and sighed contentedly as she was scooped up. Cora held her close and kissed her good morning.

"How is baby?" Mary asked, reaching down to pat the bump holding her brother or sister. Over the last few weeks, she had become increasingly excited at the prospect of being an older sibling; especially upon learning that she would be allowed to teach the baby things and choose games for them to play. There was nothing Mary loved more than getting to plan things and tell others what to do, so having a little person who would likely listen to her every direction was most thrilling.

"Baby is good," Cora replied with a grin, reaching down to cover Mary's hand with her own. Mary nodded in response; glad to hear her future playmate was doing well. She hopped off her mother's lap and turned back to her papa as she adjusted her large hat.

"Mary, sweetheart, why are you wearing that?" Robert asked, looking at her curiously.

"For the beach!" She exclaimed, as though it was a most obvious answer. Though it _was_ a logical response, Robert had no idea what she was talking about—as they had no plans to spend the day at the beach, and further, they had only taken Mary to the shore a few times, as she could not yet swim and they were both hesitant about the safety of it. But, she had answered with such certainty; Robert paused momentarily to exchange a confused look with Cora, who shrugged once more. She had not planned on spending the day at the beach either, and had no clue where Mary could have gotten that idea.

"Mary," Cora interrupted. "Papa and I thought we would take you into town today, not to the beach."

Mary looked puzzled and frowned at her parents—who she decided were most confused about their plans for the day. Not a moment too soon, there was another knock at the door, and Mary smiled, knowing that reinforcement was immanent. Robert answered the door once more, this time being met with his grinning mother-in-law who was wearing a bathing suit, wide-brimmed sunhat, and carrying a large tote bag full of Mary's toys.

"Good morning, my dears!" Martha breezed into the room, much as Mary had done moments earlier, and dropped the bag by the door. Robert was still standing confusedly as Cora took in the sight of her mother and stifled a laugh.

"Mamma, what on earth are you wearing?"

Martha raised her eyebrows and picked Mary up. "What does it look like, darling? It's a bathing suit—new, actually. Just arrived the other day. I picked up a matching one for you as well."

With that, Cora could no longer stifle her giggles and she grinned widely at the sight of her mother dressed for the beach. "Mamma, why are you dressed for the beach? You don't even swim!"

Martha rolled her eyes playfully and shared an indulgent look with Mary before responding. "Mary and I decided we would like to go to the beach. And you two are going to come with us," she explained happily.

"We are?" Robert interjected, looking quite skeptical. Though he had had fun at the beach the last time he went with Cora, he was still rather put off by the idea of wearing a bathing suit, and their fun the last time had much more to do with he and Cora being alone than it did with actually taking pleasure in frolicking around on the sand in a state of near-undress.

"Yes, yes you are." Martha declared. She turned to Cora before continuing. "My granddaughter would like to go to the beach and since it is my last day with her, I am going to make quite certain she gets whatever she wants!"

Cora raised her eyes at this as Mary cheered and clapped excitedly. "Beach, beach, beach." She chanted as her grandmamma twirled her around and kissed her nose.

"Oh, alright then." Robert interrupted softly. He certainly was not going to be the one who refused Mary one last trip to the beach, and he wouldn't really mind seeing Cora in her bathing suit once more. It would not be getting much use once they returned to Downton, after all. Martha and Mary smiled conspiratorially, as her parents conceded to their little plan, and they left Robert and Cora to change into more appropriate beach attire.

A short while later, Robert, Cora, Martha and Mary walked down the path to the beach, all wearing their bathing clothes one last time. They were followed by several servants who carried blankets, large umbrellas, and a basket, presumably full of food, behind them. Once they made it to what Mary deemed the most perfect spot on the beach, the servants set up their little camp and took their leave. Mary waddled around in her tiny bathing suit, kicking up sand happily and skipping around her parents as they looked on and grinned at her.

Cora shooed Mary and Robert down to the water once she saw how antsy Mary was. Robert took her hand and led her carefully down toward waves. Martha and Cora watched as Mary curiously approached the water and jumped up, squealing in excitement, as the cool water reached her toes. She took off running down the beach with Robert following behind, and he picked her up and swung her around once he caught up to her. Once she was securely in his arms, he took a few more cautious steps into the water, slowly wading, as it got deeper. Mary was thoroughly fascinated by the entire experience and clung tightly to Robert as the water got higher. Once they were a fair way out, Robert waved back to Cora and Martha who were still reclined on one of the large blankets.

He was about to swim out just a bit further when he felt Mary gripping his shoulders and whimpering something.

"Mary, what's wrong?" He asked, as he looked down at her concerned face.

"…want to go back," she cried over the sound of the waves, pointing toward her mama and grandmamma. "Afraid," she explained with a frown.

Robert smiled at his little daughter and hugged her closer as he walked them a bit closer back to shore. Once they were closer, he paused and loosened his grip on Mary, holding only her arms and letting her 'swim' a bit as he supported her. "Don't worry, I won't let go." Robert assured as she relaxed and set to kicking and splashing around in the more shallow water.

Cora and Martha were still watching intently from the beach as they chatted quietly. Every so often they would stop talking and giggle at the sight of Mary splashing Robert, or of Robert attempting to get Mary to kick her legs properly. It was an utterly adorable scene, and one that Cora knew would be imprinted in her memory forever. Her "little Mary" was very quickly becoming just Mary. Cora waved once more as Mary called out to her, and then sighed happily and turned back to her mother.

"I do wish there was a beach close to Downton. Mary seems to really love the water." Cora said fleetingly. She watched as her mother frowned slightly in response, and sat up from her reclined position.

"You could always leave her here with me," she chuckled quietly. Cora only smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Cora—" Martha began, taking Cora's hand before she continued, "I just want you to know, I'm very glad you came. It's been a delight having you all here. And getting to see Mary—well, getting to see Mary and spend time with her has been…" She paused once more as her voice cracked slightly, and she turned away to compose herself.

Cora squeezed her hand in understanding and leaned over to kiss her mother's cheek. "I know." She said quietly, "I've loved being here. And I am so glad Mary and Robert got to see it all. I always had the happiest summers here," she murmured, still holding her mother's hand.

"Did you? I hope you did, darling. I—I worry I didn't do enough for you growing up, but I only ever wanted you to be happy." She smiled and blinked back tears as she looked at her daughter's face and stroked her cheek. Cora was much older than she was the last time the two of them had sat on a beach. But she looked just the same as she had years before; the only noticeable difference being that Cora was quite pregnant now.

"I am happy, Mamma. I'm so very, very happy." She turned to look at Robert and Mary once more, and let her hand rest against her stomach. To her delight, and seemingly confirming her statement, Cora felt a gentle kick against her hand. "I will miss you so much, but do know that I'm happier than I ever thought possible." Cora said quietly, turning back to face her mother. Martha was still trying to compose herself, but a new flood of happy tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh, my darling. You've made me so proud, and so, so happy as well." She squeezed Cora's hand once more with a wide smile. "Do you need anything before you go back? I can send clothes, or toys for Mary, or more money for your dress allowance?"

Cora laughed and shook her head. "No, we have everything we need…"

The four of them spent the rest of the morning at the beach until Mary began to fuss over the heat and the sand. Once she threw her dolly down on the blanket and exclaimed, "this sand won't stop tickling my toes!" the adults knew it was time to head back to the house. Upon reaching the house, they split up to go bathe and change back into their day clothes. Mary was the first to be finished—as the maids had gotten quite good at bathing and changing her quickly—and so once they deposited her back in the nursery, she quickly escaped and toddled down the hall to her grandmamma's room. She didn't bother knocking, and found her grandmamma sitting at her dressing table putting her jewelry back on.

"Ah! Someone escaped from the nursery, I see." Martha cried in jest upon seeing Mary enter. "Come over, sweetheart." Mary skipped right over, and pulled herself up onto the chair beside her. Martha slid one of her necklaces over Mary's head and pointed in the mirror with a smile. "I think that looks just lovely on you. It's perfect for a lady."

Mary nodded enthusiastically and fingered the delicate chain around her neck. She was not often allowed to play with real jewelry and so she knew this was quite a grown up thing to be doing. "Very pretty," she breathed quietly, admiring herself in her grandmamma's vanity mirror. Martha looked on indulgently and let her admire herself for another moment before speaking. "Mary, now that you are getting to be a big girl, I think it is high time you have proper jewelry! I want you to take this home with you." Mary gasped in delight and threw her arms around her grandmamma's neck as she murmured thank you.

Martha stood and picked Mary up, holding her back slightly so she could look at her. "And who will you think of whenever you see the necklace?" She asked.

"You!" Mary giggled, reaching out to touch her cheek. Martha hugged her once more before letting her down.

"Come. I think we have plenty of time to read a story and have some tea." She took Mary's little hand and led her downstairs, relishing in every moment she had left with her.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly and before they knew it, it was time for their last dinner in Newport. Cora and Mary dressed up for the occasion and Robert obligingly played along and wore his nicest suit. Martha had instructed the cook to make all of their favorite foods and the table was decorated perfectly, down to the very last glass.

"Robert, I'm sure your mother will be glad to have you all back at Downton." Martha said as she chewed on a bite of her strawberry tart (Mary's most favorite dessert). They had chatted throughout the meal, but this was the first time anyone brought up their impending return home. Robert nodded with a slight smile before answering.

"Indeed. I think she rather enjoys running the house when we are away, but I know from my sister's letters that she is quite eager to see Mary, and about the baby, of course." Mary smiled at the mention of her name, but Cora noticed her mother's expression darken slightly at the mention of the baby, and she exchanged a glance with Robert, who had noticed as well.

"Yes, well that is most certainly something to look forward to," Martha said quietly, taking another small bite of her dessert.

No one spoke again for several minutes and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Cora did not know what to say, and Robert did not want to say the wrong thing so they both focused on their desserts instead. Martha chewed thoughtfully on her last bite of tart and looked over at Mary, who had long since finished her serving. Before their visit, she had not seen Mary since right after her birth. She had no idea how long it would be before she had the chance to see her again, and as for the baby, well, she had no idea when she would get to meet her next grandchild. Violet Crawley would get to be there for it all, and on the rare occasions they exchanged a letter, so would no doubt gloat about that fact. It drove Martha absolutely crazy to think she was going to miss so much.

"Well, I think it is time for bed," Cora said, motioning to Mary's sleepy expression. Robert nodded as Cora lifted Mary up from the table and then set her down. "Go say goodnight to Grandmamma."

Mary skipped over to her grandmamma's open arms, hugging her tightly. It was all Martha could do not to cry, and she held Mary close for a long moment before releasing her with a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much," Mary breathed with a smile.

"Oh, I love you too my dearest little Mary. So, so much." She kissed Mary once more and watched resignedly as Cora took her by the hand and led up toward the stairs. She and Robert stood in the dining room silently and Martha was about to head up to as well, but Robert broke the silence of the room with a question.

"Would you care for a drink before bed?"

Martha nodded readily and led him into the library. She let him pour the drinks and sat on the settee closest to the fireplace as he walked back over with the two glasses. Wordlessly, she took the proffered glass and took a long sip. Robert sat across from her and was quiet as they sipped their drinks. He took one final sip before emptying his glass and looking up at Martha questioningly.

"I wonder—what I mean is, I wanted to ask you something."

Martha raised her eyebrows slightly in response and waited as Robert paused, as if gathering his thoughts before speaking.

"I suppose this may be a slightly unorthodox request but I was hoping that you might come spend the holidays at Downton this year. I know more than one visit a year is not often done, but what with the new baby coming I think the family—the entire family—should be together. I have not asked Cora yet, but I know she would like very much for you to be there for the birth. And I am quite sure she will need help once the baby arrives." He said with a smile, looking up at Martha.

Martha cleared her throat and stood before replying. It was one of the very few times she found herself lost for words, and looking down at her son-in-law, she wanted to make sure she said just the right thing.

"I would love that. You don't know how much your invitation means to me, Robert." Martha embraced him tightly, and kissed his cheek before letting go. "Thank you for making Cora so very happy." She said quietly, taking his hand.

"Well she makes it rather easy," Robert chuckled. His expression turned more serious, though, before he added, "She has given me a life that I am immensely grateful for and I only hope I make her half as happy as she has made me."

Martha smiled and patted his hand before draining the last of her drink and saying goodnight. She walked upstairs feeling, for the first time that week, a bit better about their return home in the morning. They may have been leaving, but she would get to see them all again soon, and spending Christmas with Mary and the new baby was a most exciting prospect. Cora had been on her own when Mary was born, but this time she would get to be there, and even more exciting, she could put that Violet Crawley back in her place a bit. She most certainly needed to be reminded that she was not the only "granny" around.

Robert sat for a few more minutes before standing to head upstairs. As he made it out to the main hall, though, a light coming from outside on the veranda caught his eye, and he opened the door to find Cora sitting on the porch swing, rocking gently and humming a song as she ran her hand over her stomach. She looked up to meet his gaze and patted the empty seat beside her.

"I wondered where you had wandered off to," she said quietly as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I was having a drink with your mother. I hope you don't mind—I invited her to come spend the holidays at Downton."

"You did what?" Cora asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"I thought she might like to spend the holidays with us. It will give her a chance to see the baby, since we likely will be unable to travel for a while after the birth." He explained, quietly. He let his fingers draw patterns over her stomach and grinned when he felt a slight kick against his hand. Cora was still looking at him curiously, her eyes full of surprise.

"I—you really invited my mother for Christmas?" She finally asked.

Robert laughed and nodded. "Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Won't your mama be upset she hasn't been consulted?"

"Well, it is our house, after all. And I don't see anything wrong with inviting your mother. It will all be just fine, my dearest one." Cora hummed in response and settled into his embrace, resting her head against his chest as the swing continued to rock slowly. Cora leaned up and pressed a kiss against Robert's neck. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"You're most welcome."

Cora shifted to make herself more comfortable and sat up slightly, looking out over the gardens. It really was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and even after all the time she had been away, it was as though nothing ever changed here. She felt another flutter in her stomach, and only hoped that she could bring both of her children back here again someday. Everything had changed in such a short span of time. Her life was so different from the life she had lived in Newport years before, and she was most grateful for that fact. A life without Robert and Mary seemed unimaginable to her now, and soon there would be another baby to care for. Everything held more meaning than it once did, and even the flowers in the garden, the flowers she had trampled through and picked as a little girl, seemed even more beautiful than they used to.

"Only a few more months, now." Cora said quietly as she took Robert's hand. He had been drawing lazy patterns over her stomach, and didn't even realize his gaze had been fixed on the ever-growing bump the entire time.

"I've been thinking about names," she continued.

"Have you?"

Cora chuckled at his sheepish expression. "Yes, we will have to name the baby, you know."

"Well I thought we had already decided on 'Rosamund' for a girl," he teased.

"I do hope our child inherits your charming sense of humor," Cora teased back. "But I think 'Robert' for a boy," she added quietly, looking up to gauge his expression.

"Cora, we don't have to name our son after me, if it is a boy, I mean." He smiled gently at her, trying to assure her she did not have to choose a name just to please him.

"If it is a boy, I hope he would be half as kind, as good, and as handsome as his father. So yes, we do have to name him after you, if it's a boy." She laughed lightly and kissed his cheek in confirmation.

"But, Darling—I must say," Cora paused to feel her stomach once more. "I think it's a girl." She whispered, not daring to look up at his expression this time. She waited for him to assure her that it would be a boy or for some sort of hushed concern about needing to produce an heir. But nothing of that sort passed through his lips. Instead, he tightened his grip around her waist and said softly, "well what shall we name her, then?"

"I particularly like the name Edith."

"It's a very nice name," Robert agreed.

"Did you know, Edith means 'prosperous in war'?"

"No, I did not know that."

"Yes, and well, if this summer has shown me anything it is that we have been most prosperous, especially in times of 'war'. I never imagined we would have to face quite as many battles as we did this trip, but I think we will be all right no matter what the world throws at us." Cora paused to look up at her husband, who was studying her face intently and still holding her hand, letting his thumb stroke lightly over her palm.

"I like that name very much, and yes, we will all be all right no matter what. I shall do my very best to make sure of it." Robert leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Well then—" Cora stood and held her hand out to Robert. "It has been a most happy day, and I can think of only one way I would like to end it." She grinned mischievously at him.

"Cora Crawley, you are the most incorrigible woman I have ever met," Robert laughed as he took her outstretched hand.

"I would of course be happy to help, though," he whispered in her ear as they reached the front door. She turned to meet his expression and saw the most wonderful grin painted across his face.

"I had a feeling you might say that." Cora swatted his arm playfully and led him up the stairs so that they could properly celebrate their very last night in Newport.


	30. Exeunt

The morning began on a quiet note. Not wanting to wake her mother earlier than she needed to, Cora suggested she and Robert take their breakfast upstairs before getting ready and facing the task of leaving Newport.

After a bit of tea, toast and some especially delicious strawberries, the two readied themselves, checked their trunks one last time and headed for Mary's room to wake her up. Retrospectively, that was a rather large error. Mary, upon being woken and told that they were leaving in a few hours, immediately began to throw a fit—a rather loud and messy fit.

Wriggling out of Robert's grasp, Mary stamped her tiny bare foot on the floor before running out of the room yelling, "not leaving, not leaving," as loud as she possibly could. Robert and Cora exchanged a bewildered look before following her out. They paused, though, when they saw her let herself into her grandmamma's room at the end of the hallway. Smiling, they headed downstairs so that Mary could have a few moments with Martha before they really did have to leave. And if anyone could out tantrum or out wit Mary, it was Martha.

Mary burst into the room unceremoniously with tears streaming down her little face. Her nightgown was dragging on the floor behind her, and her hair was still sticking up slightly in the back, from where she had slept on it. Martha, eating her breakfast from a tray beside her on the bed, hopped right up to take her upset granddaughter into her arms.

"My dearest Mary, what is it?" She asked as Mary whimpered against her shoulder and clutched tightly to her dressing gown.

"No home," she whispered with a frown. "Want to stay here."

Martha carefully sat them back on the bed and rocked Mary for a long moment before drawing her back to wipe Mary's face and smooth out her hair. "Your mama and papa would miss you very much if you didn't go with them," Martha explained.

Mary's dark eyes just looked up at her sadly, and she seemed to consider the prospect for a while before her face brightened and she clapped her little hands in realization, "me _and_ Mama and Papa will stay!"

Martha sighed quietly and offered Mary a small cookie that was on her breakfast tray. She watched as Mary happily took it and settled back against the mountain of pillows atop the bed, contentedly munching on the treat. She would like nothing more than for Mary _and mama and papa_ to stay in Newport, or, New York even, but she knew that the summer was nearing a close and it was time for all of them to delve back into their lives. The summer had been a most welcome respite from the tedium of New York life, and seeing the three of them every day had brought more happiness than she ever thought possible. But Martha very well knew what she was getting into when she took Cora to London all those years ago—she knew even before Cora realized, perhaps. Cora's marriage, which started as a brilliantly well-made business deal, had blossomed into love and into a new expanded family. When Cora married into the Crawley family, Martha said goodbye to spending every holiday with her, goodbye to taking tea with her in the afternoons, and goodbye to her child—who very suddenly began to exist as an adult, free from her control.

Cora loved Robert and loved her family. And so it would not be fair to Cora, Robert, Mary, or even to Violet Crawley, for Martha to make them feel guilty for living in England and for having to get back to their home and to their lives. This was what they had all signed up for, after all. It would do no good for her to turn into the bitter grandmamma from America.

So, once Mary finished her cookie, Martha took her into her arms once more, hugging her so tightly that Mary let out a little squeak, and then set her back down on the floor.

"We must get you ready for your trip back to Downton now," Martha said firmly.

Mary frowned and looked at her grandmamma incredulously. Hadn't they just worked out that she and Mama and Papa were going to stay? All her dollies were here; and the play clothes and the beach with the tickly sand were all here too. Why did they need to leave? Mary tried to clamber back up onto the bed, but her grandmamma stopped her once more and looked down at her sternly—an expression Mary had never seen her wear before.

"Now Mary, you are far too grown up to behave like this. If you are going to be a little lady like the debutants in New York you must do as you are told and you mustn't give your mother a hard time."

Mary stamped her foot in protest and began to whine before she was cut off once more.

"I know you miss Downton just a little bit, don't you?" Martha asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

Mary shook her head in refusal. "No, I want to live here," she replied firmly.

"You don't miss your nursery or your toys at home? " Martha watched again as Mary shook her head in denial.

"Don't you think the new baby will want to live at Downton, like you did when you were born?"

At this, Mary frowned even more deeply. "That baby is going to be silly and it can go back home without me and Mama and Papa."

Martha couldn't help but grin at Mary's sweet innocence. A little girl who was as stubborn as she was kind and who would grown into a beautiful and determined young woman. Martha held out her hand and, when Mary finally took it, she began to lead her towards the door.

"Sweetheart, you know I love you very much. And I love the baby, too, already. But you, the baby, and your mama and papa are a family and you must go home together. And your granny misses you very much too," Martha explained, adding the last bit rather begrudgingly. She watched Mary imploringly as she nodded slightly in understanding.

Though Mary did not really understand, she did know what her grandmamma wanted her to say and so, in an effort to please her, she stopped whining and allowed herself to be led to the door.

"I will miss you very much," she whispered as they walked down the hall.

Martha smiled and picked Mary up once more. "I will miss you too, but I am going to come to Downton at Christmas to see you."

"Do you promise?" Mary asked quietly, her eyes shining with both hope and residual tears from her tantrum.

Martha only nodded and hugged Mary close in response, lest her own emotions start to bubble up again. Finally, Mary relaxed into her embrace and they headed toward the nursery to get her ready for her big trip back to Downton.

* * *

After a few more cups of tea, several tears, and many repeated goodbyes and hugs, Cora, Robert and Mary stood with Martha in the entryway of the house. The carriage was standing at attention outside the door and the trunks were all securely packed up as well. Martha had insisted on no terribly sad goodbyes—as she was going to see them all in less than four months, so instead, she hugged her daughter for a long moment, turned to Robert and offered him a hug as well, then finally crouched down to kiss Mary one last time.

"Do telegram me once you get to New York, otherwise I'll worry—" Martha said with a pause as she drew back from Mary and allowed Robert to pick her up. Mary waved sadly before nestling into her papa's arms.

Cora nodded and stole one last hug from her mother with a grin. "We will, I promise. Thank you for everything, Mamma. I love you so very much," Cora replied softly, before adding more brightly, "but we will see you soon!"

Martha blinked back a stray tear and nodded happily. "Yes, very soon. And I love you all very much, as well." Then, with movements that pained her ever so much, she walked forward and opened the front door, letting the three of them step out onto the veranda and down to the waiting carriage.

She watched as Robert lifted Mary in first before offering his arm to Cora and helping her in as well. He turned back to wave slightly and then climbed up, closing the door behind him. Martha couldn't help stepping out onto the veranda as the carriage began to pull away. Out the back window she saw Cora waving as Mary looked on with a frown before spotting her grandmamma and waving frantically, and then grinning, when Martha blew her a kiss.

Soon enough the carriage was out of sight, only the dust made from the motion left behind. Smiling sadly, Martha walked herself back in and closed the door gently behind her.

* * *

_Eight days later._

* * *

The carriage pulled up the long drive as Mary fidgeted in her mama's lap. Eight days of travel were certainly not conducive to keeping a child occupied and so Mary was quite ready to be free of carriage rides, small ship rooms and of her parent's constant watchful eyes.

Robert smiled as the house came into view. Nearly three months had passed but the bricks, trees, flowers, and meandering gravel driveway all welcomed them back as if they had only been gone for a few hours. Everything looked blissfully unchanged on this perfect English summer day. He reached for Cora's hand as they neared the entryway, grinning when she squeezed his proffered hand and gaze up contentedly at him.

Cora brushed a stray lock of hair back under her hat before sitting up straight and stretching her arms, already yearning for a refreshing swim in the ocean, or at least the less confining fabric of a bathing suit. Her abdomen had been growing more and more by the day and it was now becoming rather tiresome. But, looking down, she could only grin, knowing that though they were home and that the next adventure was only just beginning.

Finally, the carriage pulled to a stop and Mary cheered excitedly as she saw all the servants standing to greet them alongside her granny, who was standing outside with what looked like a smile playing at her lips. Robert and Cora exchanged a brief look of surprise as they stepped out and were met by Violet.

Mary hopped out of her mama's arms and went running toward her granny, grinning wildly and calling out to her. To Robert and Cora's further surprise, Violet opened her arms to pull Mary into an embrace.

"Granny," Mary cried, "I missed you and also we brought a baby back with us," she explained quickly, wanting to fill her granny in on everything she had missed. Violet smirked as Mary pointed back at her mama's stomach. She hugged Mary gently once more before putting her back down and smiling faintly at Robert and Cora.

"My darling girl, I have missed you too. And yes, I have heard about the baby. Wonderful news, my dears."

Robert nodded in agreement and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing after Mary, who had skipped inside to reacquaint herself with her toys.

"Hello Mama," Cora said tentatively as she approached. She knew she looked like quite a mess after traveling all day and held her breath for a snippy comment about her mussed hair or wrinkled dress. Violet only reached out and took her hand, though, patting it gently before giving her a once-over glance.

"America agrees with you, my dear. You look very well and I am glad you are all back safely." Violet released her hand and allowed her gaze to fall down to Cora's abdomen before looking up with a smile once more. "Come, there is tea in the library."

Cora grinned and followed behind her mother-in-law. She smiled slightly in greeting at her lady's maid and Mary's nurse who were still standing outside the door. Everything would be back as it was before, now. No more trips to the beach or wearing a day dress to dinner. No more dressing Mary each morning and no more running after her down the hallways. And no more America and no more Newport.

But glancing up and down the great hall, Cora knew she was not a bit sad about all that. She had rolling hills and rambling rose gardens to explore and wander through. She had calls to pay and a house to run. And she had Robert, Mary, and soon, she would have baby Edith-or-Robert as well.

Here, she had her life. The carefully constructed life, borne out of obligation, that had grown its roots here. Their life had started here, their love and their family had started here, and here it would remain, all inextricably tied to the great hall and great house she was standing in once again.

* * *

"So was it a grand trip, then?"

"...Hmm?" Cora murmured against Robert's chest as they lay in bed,_ their bed_, with the late summer breeze floating through the windows.

"The trip—when you first told me you wanted to travel to Newport, you told me you had the most grand idea; that you had a grand solution for our overheated English summer. So, was it as grand as you hoped?"

Cora smiled against the bare skin of his shoulder, still entwined in his arms. Though they had not had enough energy for anything of _that_ sort, once they both collapsed in bed, Robert had immediately complained of the stifling room and of his heavy pajamas. Drawing upon the mischief that was no doubt residual from their trip, Cora had grinned and suggested that he sleep without his pajama top. Robert, no doubt still under the terribly improper, and wonderful, American influences of the trip as well, happily agreed and shrugged it off before letting Cora rest her head against him.

"It was grander than I could have imagined," she replied quietly, raking her fingers over the soft hair on his chest.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Mmm, yes it was."

It had been a summer of firsts. It was their first trip to America with Mary. The first time Robert had seen a beach. The first time Mary swam in the Ocean. The first time Cora found out she was pregnant for a second time. The first time someone tried to come between them. The first time someone tried to hurt them intentionally. And most importantly, the first time they learned, with absolute certainty, that all would be just fine as long as they had each other.

Robert exhaled a long content breath and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead upon realizing she had fallen asleep. They were in much the same position that they had been in months before and yet everything was different now. Soon summer would turn to fall and then to winter. He would be a father of two, not one, and responsible for keeping one more person safe and happy. Back at Downton, he was no longer simply Robert, and could not spend all his days caring for Mary or taking walks with Cora. But it was all right. He could be both Earl and Father and he could leave their summer behind in favor of fall; in favor of the adventures and laughs and moments and days to come.

Wrapping his arm around Cora more securely, Robert pressed one last kiss to her temple before surrendering himself to sleep under the canopy of the bed where they dreamed and talked and made love and made plans. They could leave the summer and Newport behind because he knew, with that same absolute certainty, lying there in that bed, with Cora in his arms, and Mary down the hall, and their baby growing between them, all was exactly as it should be.

"_In a Wonderland they lie, _

_Dreaming as the days go by,_

_Dreaming as the summers die: _

_Ever drifting down the stream- _

_Lingering in the golden gleam- _

_Life, what is it but a dream?"_

* * *

A/N: And so we have reached the end of our journey. Thank you so, so much to everyone who has followed the story. You've all made it the most terrific fun and I thank all of you, without irony, from the bottom of my heart :)

In particular, to: _Shellz Kiwi, JamesLuver, Eugenia-Hacy, Adrienne, CoraCrawley, CarlisleandEsme, 1life2ROCK, MightierisPen, SubtleTea, Antigone, ruflylover, AnxiousRobot and downton1 (and all the guests) _for your thoughtful, sweet, and always encouraging reviews. I appreciated and loved reading them. They made me laugh, think, and most importantly, they made me write! All your comments were such excellent inspiration.

And to those who may or may not be curious, in that regard (thank you, _Adrienne)_, I will be publishing a companion story to _Summer in Newport_ entitled _Christmas at Downton_ in the coming months, following a few other stories I have coming up. I will update my profile with a list shortly.


End file.
